Fade In
by connectedfeelings
Summary: Sasuke, a musician new to acting, and Sakura, an experienced actress, get cast in a romantic action flick, but there's one thing they missed in their contracts: they have to pretend to date to promote the movie! Sakura wears her heart on her sleeve, and Sasuke isn't one for romance, but there's a spark between them they can't ignore. [cover by LazyWobb]
1. Chapter One: Action!

**Full Summary:**

[Actors/ Fake Dating AU] Sakura is an actress coming off of a brief hiatus. Sasuke is a rockstar with an up and coming acting career. The two get cast in a romantic action flick, but there's one thing they missed in their contracts: they have to pretend to date to promote the movie! Sakura wears her heart on her sleeve, and Sasuke isn't one for romance, but they can't deny the spark that's heating up between them. Will they be able to keep reel and real separate?

* * *

This chapter is unedited. (6/23/19)

* * *

**_Fade In_**

_The screen is black at the beginning; gradually the image appears, brightening to full strength._

* * *

**Chapter One: Action!**

**Sakura**

* * *

I could feel the anger boiling within me reach its peak. Sweat begins to accumulate in my palms as I ball them into fists, keeping my rage from exploding. The single source of light above us continues to flicker as if to symbolize the spark that was dimming between us until there was nothing left but darkness.

I could feel his eyes on me, burning a hole in my head. I tear my gaze away from the floor and meet his eyes. It isn't just anger reflected in them. And seeing it hurt me all the more.

_Disappointment_.

Disappointment in me.

"Don't give me that look," I say, my voice coming out quiet and contained.

He says nothing and the silence creates even more distance between us. How can someone so close feel so far away?

Unrelentingly, I stare back at him, not wanting to budge and standing my ground.

Finally, he speaks.

"I should have known." His voice sounds distant, impersonal.

I scoff but had nothing to say.

"Going quiet on me now? This isn't like you." He pauses, narrowing his eyes. "I guess, I never really knew you anyway."

"You're blaming this all on me?" My tone rises before I catch myself.

"Should I?"

Damn him.

It was quiet again. I could feel the tension rising. I could feel the bated breaths around us, the silence not our only observer.

"Nothing to say?"

"I have plenty."

"Then why aren't you saying anything?"

There were so many things I wanted to say, but they all got caught in my throat, pride refusing to let them escape. Pride stopped the tears that were forming in my eyes, not wanting them to run. I rub my face in frustration.

I hear him let out a breath.

"You want to put the blame on me? Fine." I say, my voice quivering. "But I'm not the one pretending to be innocent."

"Who says I'm playing innocent?" He narrows his eyes as he takes a step closer to me. He doesn't continue that thought as he stops in front of me, tilting my head upward to stare directly into his eyes. I stand my ground, the tears threatening to fall. I don't let them. "Just answer me this."

I purse my lips.

"Did you ever trust me?"

It's a simple question with a simple answer.

But nothing leaves my lips. My eyes look down, his gaze suddenly too much for me to bear.

His fingers leave my chin, a shuddering exhale exits his lips. "Okay."

I hear his retreating steps. I feel my heart beating, taking over my senses. The thudding reaches my ears. I could feel my lips thirst for moistness. I could feel the sting in my eyes from keeping everything hidden.

Suddenly, I hear the door slam shut and see the light stop flickering and die, I couldn't take it anymore and let the tears try to wash away the the enormous pain in my chest.

And then…

"**_CUT!_**" A booming voice reaches my ears as the set's lights go back on and the crew burst into a roaring applause. "That's a wrap on Sasuke and Sakura! Way to go out with a bang, you two. Beautiful! Just beautiful!"

I hear the crew sing us praises. I go ahead and thank the cast and crew for their work. I know I should sound more grateful.

But my heart's just not in it.

My eyes search for him and find his back towards me. As if feeling my gaze, he turns to look at me.

The scene is over.

Filming is over.

But the disappointment in his eyes lingered.

And my heart breaks into a thousand pieces.

We never expected it.

But it happened.

Then, it all fell to pieces.

And now, all I feel is _regret_.

* * *

**Five months prior**

* * *

"Sakura!" My agent, Shizune, practically yells at me through the phone as I lounge by the pool of my newly bought house. "I have your next project!"

I stifle a laugh at her obvious excitement. "Shizune, I told you I want to take a break for a while. Slow down my life a little. It feels like I can't catch up to how fast it's been going lately."

"I know, I know! But you're going to love this."

I raise a hand to block the sun from my eyes. "So sure?"

"Might Guy is directing a new big budget action film and wants you as the female protagonist," she announces.

This catches my attention. "Me?"

Might Guy has been making quite the name for himself in the industry these past few years. He specializes in high budget action films that almost always reach high box office success.

I'm not new in the industry. I've been acting since my late teens, starring in the adaptation of a famous young adult novel that propelled me into the lifestyle I've been living for almost eight years. At twenty five, I've starred in numerous films and TV shows, some more successful than others. I am thankful for the success, but recently, I've been feeling burnt out.

I love my job. Truly, I do. But to stay relevant in the industry, I have to take job after job, role after role. I could feel it start to take a toll on me. And I fear the public might be starting to feel tired of looking at my face.

And I'm starting to get tired of taking the same roles. Aside from feeling exhausted, I'm starting to feel pigeonholed. Always the same romcoms, the same dramas, and the odd musical or two. I want a break. Take back control in my life. This was exactly what I told Shizune after filming my short appearance on a show a few months back.

I remind her of this, and she sighs. "Just try reading the script. I know you said you wanted better roles, and I think this is it!"

"They sent you a script?"

"Well, not the whole thing. Just a few scenes, but I have a feeling you'll love it. They're pretty tight lipped about it, but Guy called us himself. He really wants you in this movie, Sak."

"But why?"

I did a few films with some action scenes in the past but have done none recently. And even with those roles, they were never Might Guy level.

"From what I've read, it's perfect for you!"

"You said it was different."

"Yes, but it isn't too different that the general public's head would explode. It's primarily an action film, but there's a big romance in there as well."

Now, it's beginning to click. "I don't know, Shizune…"

"Read the scenes, Sak. I promise you, it's not what you're thinking."

What am I thinking?

I've been so dead set on taking a break.

But what exactly have I been doing on this break?

Aside from hanging out with some friends that I haven't seen in a while, the rest of my time was spent watching films. And watching them made me think of work. And work is something I should not be focusing on on this break _from_ work.

I contemplate it in my head. I've been enjoying the relaxation I did get these past few months. But this opportunity is something I couldn't just turn away from. Relenting, I agree to read the scenes they sent, and Shizune hangs up, happy, telling me that she will send the script she was sent and a few extra details once she gets back to the office.

Carefully placing my phone down onto the table beside me, I stare at the steady pool water with a feeling that whatever tranquility I'm currently feeling will be gone soon.

* * *

I'm guided by the hostess to the booth Ino is currently in and smile as I see my best friend waving excitedly at me, her blue eyes sparkling in delight. She's wearing a short purple dress that ends just above the middle of her thigh. Standing up, she wraps her arms around my shoulders in a big hug. "It feels like we haven't seen each other in forever, billboard brow!"

"If you would stay put for once, we could hand out more often, you pig!" I say as I smooth down the skirt of my red dress that's about the same length as Ino's. We both sit.

"It's runway season, babe. Duty calls."

Ino Yamanaka has been my best friend since we were in kindergarten. From making flower crowns together in recess to flashing lights and red carpets, we've been thick as thieves for as long as I can remember. She's gone from dreaming about being a model for so long and seeing her live her dream makes me so proud of everything she's achieved. Now, she was going to every major fashion week runway in the world with every bit of confidence and grace she had in her almost too ridiculous body. Hey, someone has to knock her down a peg every now and then. Me calling her a pig doesn't change the fact that she looks anything but.

We've had these ridiculous nicknames for each other since were children, and they just stuck. The first time we called each other that on social media made everyone think we had issues with each other though, so we had to explain that ourselves.

As the hostess walks away with our drink orders, she leaves us with the menus. It's not like we need them though. Ino and I have been regulars here at BBQ grill and bar for a while now. It's an upclass barbeque joint that's high up in the buildings thirtieth floor with a beautiful view overlooking the breathtaking city lights. They looked like stars that replaced the ones in the sky.

"So, what've you been up to?" Ino asks as she puts the menu aside. "Have you broken yet and taken another job?"

"What do you mean 'have I broken'?"

She rolls her eyes. "You've been saying you wanted a break for so long, but I knew once you were on one, you'd be itching to work."

"What? No! I've been relaxing."

"Oh please! You're the biggest over worker I know." She laughs. "You deserve a break, and I'm glad you did. Just surprised you haven't accepted any offers at all these past few months."

"You're one to talk. Who's the one booked and busy?"

"I told you it's runway season. It's the time of the year I'm _supposed_ to be booked and busy."

The hostess is replaced by our waiter who looks to be hiding his excitement at the sight of us. He must be new. He places our drinks down in front of us and takes a notepad out. We give him our usual order and he walks away, grinning nervously.

Ino takes a sip of her cosmo and looks at me. "You haven't answered my question."

"Which was?"

"Oh, don't act dumb."

I sigh. "No, I haven't taken any new jobs."

She almost chokes on her drink. "Wow."

"Don't look too surprised. I told you I'm on a break."

She takes a napkin from the dispenser and taps the area around her mouth. "I know, but still. Wow! You _are_ taking a break."

This time, I roll my eyes. "Easy, pig."

She looks at me, examining my facial expression. "There's something else."

Damn, she knows me too well. And apparently my thoughts are shown on my face because she starts to laugh out loud.

"I knew it! So you _are_ taking a job?"

"No," I reply, finally taking a sip out of my margarita. "I'm _thinking_ about it."

"Same diff," she waves her hand in a dismissive manner. "What's it about?"

Shrugging, I put my glass down. "I don't know yet."

"You don't?" This intrigues her.

"Shizune just called me earlier about a film Might Guy is directing. He wants me as a lead," I pause to take another sip. "But don't say anything about it to anyone yet. Nothing's set in stone, and the project's still a secret, apparently."

"It might as well be! Sakura, this is big!" She says, her hands pressed together.

"I know, I know. But I have no idea what it's about yet. Shizune still needs to send me the scenes they sent her."

"I mean, you have been saying you want to branch out to different genres. An action film by Might Guy is perfect."

"That's the thing, she says it's an action romance. And since they sought me out, specifically, I don't know if I'm gonna end up playing the same old female love interest I've been playing for years."

Ino studies me, lips pursed in concentration. Then, she sighs. "Sakura… It's been a year."

And she reads through me again. I swear, I love her, but she's too damn good at knowing what's in my head. "I know."

"You and Sasori crashed and burned, I know, but you and I both know you're not gonna let yourself end up romantically involved with a costar again."

I place my elbows on the table as I rub my forehead. "I know."

Ah, yes. Sasori. Haven't heard his name in a while. We worked on a romantic drama together two years ago and dated for a year and a half. He was an actor and artist, dividing up his work in film and in fine arts. He's good at his job. Maybe a little too good. It was a very public relationship. Cameras followed us everywhere they could find us. We were happy. At least I thought we were.

And then I found out he was using me for publicity and was actually with his artistic partner Deidara.

Funny thing is, before we started dating, I thought he and Deidara were a thing for sure. Turns out, I was right, and let myself get caught in the publicity stunt I wasn't even aware I was in. They weren't out to the public, and I sure as hell wasn't going to expose them like that. It's not my place. And also because they wanted to keep their lives private. So we ended things.

His management wasn't too happy about it. We announced our break up despite their reservations and that only made them angrier.

I woke up to news articles blaming the break up on me saying that I was too aggressive a girlfriend, that I was borderline abusive, making up sensationalized stories about the way our relationship was. This sent my management team up the rails, obviously, and it made my blood boil.

Sasori called me, apologizing profusely. I knew it wasn't his doing, and I appreciated that he called. But still, it didn't stop the media circus. So he went on record to defend me. Months later, he still hasn't made his return to the screen. And I still feel terrible about it.

I didn't know his management would go as far as to firing him. We're still in touch, despite popular belief. I even get invited to dinner with him and Deidara, who is quite outspoken and fun to be around. Despite everything, we remained friends. He says that he's been meaning to leave acting behind and focus on his art, but that doesn't make me feel any better about how everything played out.

I guess you could say that that whole fiasco was what made me want to take a break from it all. But I loved acting. I could never get enough of it. Even that shit show didn't end my love for it.

But the industry was cutthroat. I'm still surprised people want me in their projects after that.

"Sakura, you're doing it again," Ino says, breaking me out of my reminiscence.

"What?" I look at her.

"Overthinking." She gives me a small smile. "That whole thing is old news, and the public, more or less, is back on your side. Sai tells me Sasori's art has never been more popular either. And you two are still friends, so you two ended up winning."

"Yeah, it's just… Hard to get over."

"Hey, at least that good-for-nothing management company is gone. Danzo was the biggest piece of shit, and is most likely never getting hired again."

I raise my glass. "Cheers to that."

Our food arrives, and we start catching each other up on what's been happening in our lives recently.

"How are you and Sai?"

The smile on her face grew. "I'll admit, I didn't think we would click the way we do, but it's amazing." Someone's incredibly smitten.

"It's a match I didn't see coming, that's for sure," I remark, sarcasm dripping in my words.

"You're just mad he called you ugly." She smirks.

"He stills calls me that!"

"It's his nickname for you!"

"He gives people nicknames?"

"Yup."

"What's his nickname for you, then?"

She grins and flips her blonde hair. "Beautiful."

Neither of us speak until we both burst into raucous laughter that send heads looking in our direction, some of which were already on us to begin with. I wouldn't be surprised if photos of us hanging out ends up on the internet. Who am I kidding? They're probably on there already. Which meant paparazzi would be waiting downstairs when they leave. Great.

The night continues, and we talk about everything and nothing.

One of the TV screens on the wall of the bar catches Ino's eyes. "That band's been really blowing up."

I look at the screen she's pointing at and see a man with black hair with eyes just as dark. His hands were going crazy on the guitar as he looks to be singing into a microphone. He was wearing a white shirt that exposed his chest and black jeans that looked like it was made for him.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Singer-songwriter, actor, and heir to one of the biggest family fortunes in the world. Handsome, rich, and talented. It was almost unfair. Okay, it was incredibly unfair.

He's the lead singer, guitarist, and the songwriter of the immensely popular band, Lightning. To his left was Naruto Uzumaki, son of a famous politician and the bassist of the band, known for his bright personality that was almost cartoonish. On the drums is Kiba Inuzuka, resident lover of dogs and of women is how the tabloids would describe him. Then there's Neji Hyuuga, guitarist with hair that looks better than most people I know. Finally, there's Shikamaru Nara on the keyboards who also lends his voice to their songs.

All of them are part of well-known families, good looking, talented, and to top it all off, famous. Some people really do get everything, I guess. Based on what's on the screen, I'm guessing it's a rerun of last week's Konoha Music Charts Awards.

"They've been famous for years now, Ino."

"Yeah, but their popularity seems to be at an all-time high now. Especially after Sasuke ventured into acting." She rested her hand on her cheek.

"You have a boyfriend."

"I know! Doesn't mean I can't appreciate someone's talents."

I raise a brow. "I'm sure his talents are what your appreciating at the moment."

"Don't act unbothered. I know you find him hot, too."

"Anyone with a pulse would think that, Ino."

She smirks. "Not denying it, huh?"

"No point in doing so."

There really isn't. I'm not going to lie and say I wasn't attracted to him. I've never met the man, but he's handsome. I'm not a big fan of rock music, typically. But there's something about Lightning that just captures my attention. The raw passion in the words they sing, the aura they exude while on performing, it's intoxicating. But my eyes always went to Sasuke. There's something about him I can't quite place. I've loved his work in the films he's been doin. I've watched almost all four of them these past few months, and he's good. He usually plays the strong, silent type, but based on the interviews he's done, it seems like his roles aren't far off his actual personality. But maybe he's just guarded. I mean, I would be, too, with that family name.

The Uchihas are an incredibly powerful in the business. With a record company, a movie studio, and a management company, they employ and sign so many of the rich and famous. At the top of the family empire is the legendary actor, Madara Uchiha.

The camera focuses on Sasuke's face again as he pants, the performance over. Beads of sweat ran down his face as he stared at the audience in front of him, his fingers loosening their grip on the guitar. I feel my cheeks burn.

"Looks like someone's got a crush~" Ino sings.

The flush on my face deepens. I attempt to casually fan my food, making it look like I'm trying to cool it down, but I'm really trying to fan my face. Ino laughs. I realize my plate is almost empty, and that just made things more obvious. "I can admire someone's appearance and their work."

"Mm-hm~"

"Hey, I'm not dating anyone in this business again. Too much drama."

"Who said anything about dating?"

I throw an olive at her.

* * *

After dinner and after escaping the paparazzi and their blinding camera flashes, I arrive home. I bought the home after moving out of my penthouse apartment in the city, wanting to find a place that gave me more privacy. It's situated just outside of the city in the suburbs. I'm not the only celebrity in the neighborhood which meant that the security of the gated community was good enough for people who wanted privacy to stay in.

Walking into the living room, I look for my laptop. I find it hidden between two throw pillows on my couch and retrieve it, placing it on my lap as I sit on the white leather seats. I see an e-mail notification and immediately know who it is.

Clicking it, I see that Shizune has finally sent me the script.

* * *

**From: **Shizune Katō

**To: **Sakura Haruno

**Subject: **Might Guy Project – Script and Details

Attached to this e-mail is the PDF file of the script of scenes that they've sent as a sneak peek of its entirety. The project is still in pre-production and its director has requested himself that you take up his offer on the role of Akira. Seeing as the film is still in pre-production, it is of utmost importance that the contents sent are not published in any way to the public, as you already know. If you're to answer yes, a meeting with the producers, studio executives, and director will be organized as quickly as possible as they expressed that they are almost ready for the project to go ahead and that they only needed to cast the main characters and so they can schedule training for the role.

* * *

I click on the file attachment and get myself comfortable before reading its contents.

The character they want me to play is a young woman named Akira who, from the four scenes I'm sent, is employed by a private agency to investigate a hotel tycoon accused of organizing black market auctions in the guise of a gala for the rich and famous. The first scene in the file is of their meeting. And even though it's all just words typed onto a file, I can feel the heat between Akira and Kai, the man she's to investigate.

Their meeting is brief but filled with tension and a back and forth using words in hopes to manipulate and reveal the tiniest bit of information. It's a compelling dynamic that I never thought someone would think me right taking part in.

Moving onto the next scene, it's a fight scene. Not much dialogue is in it, but it didn't need it. Akira is fighting off a group of men after an intense car chase that leads her to an alley where she proceeds to defend herself from their attacks. The stunts they describe are insane to imagine, but I can feel the hair on my arms rise. I'm getting excited.

Then I scroll down to read the next two scenes, another fight scene with Kai where Akira admits that they could make a good team despite still being wary of the man she was with and a scene of Kai and Akira having a battle of wits. All my doubts about what Shizune said to me earlier today are thrown out the window. She was right.

It may be different from everything I've done on the surface, but in it's heart is something that I could relate to, something that I want to do. I'm hooked.

Before I can even second guess myself, I pick up my phone and call Shizune.

"Sakura?"

"I'm in."

* * *

It's a few days later where I find myself in one of Six Paths Studios meeting rooms. Sitting beside me is my agent, Shizune, my manager, my lawyer, and my publicist. In front of me is Might Guy, the director, as well as studio executives and the producers including the familiar face of Hagoromo Otsutsuki. I've met him a few times before, and he's been nothing but civil, composed. Someone with his influence, he certainly is intimidating, but in the way your grandfather would be. He also carried a warmth, something that isn't typical in his position.

Speaking of youth, Might Guy is just as exuberant and over the top as I expected. I've seen some clips of red carpet interviews and some of the things he says are cartoonishly exaggerated and over enthusiastic. It was almost infectious. Almost. If it weren't a tad bit too much.

"Thank you so much, Sakura! When I read the script, you were the first person who popped in my head." Guy tells me as he raises a fist in the air.

I laugh a little sheepishly. "I, uh, thank you for offering me the role. One question, though," I pause, carefully picking out the words in my head before I say them out loud. I opt for simplicity. "Why me?"

"Why you? Why _NOT_ you!"

I don't know how to respond to that. I rub the back of my head, a confused smile on my lips.

Hagoromo coughs, I presume to calm Guy down. "Why not you, indeed, Sakura?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're very talented. Asking that question makes me think you think yourself not worthy."

"It's not exactly a role I'm offered often."

Hagoromo leans back on his chair, arms folded. "Studios nowadays like to put out films that follow trends. How many superhero films have been released this decade?"

"Way too many," a studio exec replies.

"I was thinking it's about time for a good ol' action romance. Look at how successful Mr. and Mrs. Smith was. It propelled Brangelina's career into even higher heights." He leans forward, placing his elbows on the table, fingers intertwined as his eyes study mine. "It's got nothing to do with your talent, moreso to do with the state of the industry."

"And you're notorious for your work ethic. Despite those nasty rumors a few months ago, your reputation among insiders is almost spotless, minus a few blemishes but no one has a perfectly clean reputation."

And there it is. I notice that the mention of said rumors make some studio executives still. I think they're not entirely sold on my part in this. But with the director and major producer backing me, I can guess they didn't have much choice in the matter. I just have to show them I can do it.

A man stands up to hand my team and I copies of the contract. We go over the details, skimming over major areas, when something catches my eye.

"_Movie promotion may include that of public relation strategies that of which are not odd within this line of work_?" I read it out loud as I stare at the people in front of me. "For example?"

"Dinner with costars, social media presence, things of that nature."

I tilt my head, unconvinced. "That's it?"

"Give or take."

I give my lawyer a knowing look, and she nods. "My client would like this specified on paper."

"A revision will be made, then. Apologies for the oversight."

We continue the review of the contract and discussions of my new training schedule to prepare me for the role. I'm already a fitness junkie, boxing being my favorite form of exercise, but that isn't public knowledge. I need to stay fit somehow, and I think boxing's fun.

"Before everything's finalized, we'd like to have an on-screen chemistry test with you and the actor for Kai."

"Who's been casted?"

Typically, chemistry reads were done when there's one well known actor with a lesser known actor. They didn't bother to do it when two big names were attached to a film.

"We've already sent the offer to his camp and are waiting for an answer. He's a busy man, so I expect to get an answer in a few days." Guy bites his lip, looking almost desperate. "I hope his youth tells him to accept!"

Now, I'm curious. "Who is he?"

Guy shakes his head. "No. I don't want to jinx it."

"What If he dec-"

Guy covers his ears with his hands, refusing to hear the rest of my sentence.

Hagoromo sighs. "Guy…"

The sight of a grown man covering his ears while singing loudly is as comical as it sounds. I stifle a laugh.

"Anyway, we have the budget arranged and scouts already acquiring the locations we wish to use. Once we have our leads sign the contracts, we will be sending the full scripts and hopefully, begin filming in two months."

"Filming is going to take three months at most."

The meeting continues as we discuss schedules, stunt doubles, and budget. And for what seemed like forever, the meeting finally ends with them telling me they'd notify me for the screen test.

I had an odd feeling that they were very confident in my potential costar and I. Whoever he is, I hope we do because I already can't wait to do this.

I haven't said that about a film in a while.

And it feels so good to be able to say it again.

* * *

Two weeks later, I return to Six Paths Studios for my screen test. A week after the meeting, I got word that the actor had said yes and that our screen test would be a week from then. I arrive wearing a plain red shirt and white skinny jeans. Screen tests didn't require anything fancy to wear. In fact, the more comfortable the better.

There were two scenes they'd be using to test. Akira and Kai's first meeting and dialogue that takes place before the bar fight both characters would be involved in that had been sent as an attachment to the e-mail. I had the lines down, but nerves begin to well up inside me. It's been some time since I felt like this. Then again, it's been a while since I wanted a job so bad.

My team had arrived before me, preparing for the meeting afterwards to discuss the screen test, and hopefully, finalize the contract.

These past two weeks had me on my toes. I had Ino on speed dial, talking to her all about this potential job.

"Saks, you've got this," she told me on the phone while she was sitting in some foreign airport. "Why are you so nervous?"

I have so many reasons to be nervous. It's my first film back after an eight month hiatus from the big screen. And…

"You don't have to tell me all of it, but I have a feeling," Ino said. "Just keep me updated, okay? Sai and I are cheering you on."

"What are we cheering Ugly on for?" I heard him and rolled my eyes.

"Quit calling me Ugly, Sai!"

"But it's your nickname."

He's straightforward and clueless at the same time.

The elevator door opens, and I step into the hallway, my feet instinctively walking to where I should be.

And then they stop.

Because I see him.

Sasuke Uchiha.

And he was talking to Might Guy.

But this screen test...

When they said that I'd have to do a screen test with a costar, I thought it would be with a new, lesser known actor.

Sasuke Uchiha is nowhere near lesser known. Sure, he's relatively knew in the acting scene, but he's no stranger to the industry. Every part of my mind, tries to rationalize his appearance here. Maybe he's doing the soundtrack? But why would they need him here for that today?

Guy spots me and waves his arms in the air in greeting. "Sakura! Meet your potential costar!"

Well, there's my answer.

He looks at me, his eyes saying something I can't read, and gives me a nod as a greeting.

My mouth, unable to even attempt to speak, stays closed. I nod as a response, instead.

His eyes don't leave mine alone. It looks like he's trying to read my mind.

And my heart decides to race.

Great.

This is gonna be a long chemistry read.

* * *

**Note:**

Hello! So I've had this plot bunny running around my head for a while and decided, fuck it! I'm doing it!

I mean SasuSaku as actors but Sasuke is also a rockstar and they have to fake date then real date- I'm a sucker for these tropes.

So here it is.

This was originally longer, but I decided to hold off some information for later chapters.

This is completely different from Eternal and is a lighter read compared to it in terms of emotional gravitas. Of course, we have SasuSaku as the main focus because I LOVE THEM. Though this isn't as emotional as Eternal, it will include smut in future chapters, so look out for that huhuhu

Eternal will also be updating again soon! (I know two chapters in the span of a week or two? SHOCKING)

This fic is in dual POV, so each chapter switches from Sakura's POV to Sasuke's.

Also, since Eternal will be focusing on canon and the canon ships, I was thinking of having NarutoxGaara in this fic because I also ship it (same with NH). Any objections?

Reviews are welcome! Happy reading!


	2. Chapter Two: Close Shot

This chapter is unedited. (6/25/19)

* * *

**Chapter Two: Close Shot**

**Sasuke**

* * *

**_Close shot_**

_A detailed view of a person or object, usually without much context provided._

* * *

_"This has been such an amazing year for the band! Congratulations to all of you. With the world tour, the platinum sales, do you ever get time to yourselves? I imagine that your lives must be so hectic."_

The piercing sound of the endless screams from a sea of people overtake my senses.

_"It's a little hard, gotta say, but I'd say it's worth it, 'ttebayo!"_

The deep bass fades away, leaving small vibrations in its wake.

_"It can be a bit of a drag sometimes, hearing from my mother who complains about me being gone too long. It's fulfilling, though."_

The keyboards melody disappears, its player's voice replaced by soft exhausted panting.

_"Did you ever imagine the band coming this far?"_

The last strum of a guitar, the electrifying sound igniting more adoration.

_"We didn't start this thinking it would come so far, but we didn't start this just to fool around, either."_

An exhilarated yell comes from behind me. His fist is raised in the air, in it: two drumsticks.

"_Not entirely, true. Especially with this loudmouth here, fooling around ends up happening."_

_"Shut up! You're one to talk!"_

The only thing left is a spotlight on us, a spotlight in front of thousands of tiny lights lit by phones in the air. I feel a sense of adrenaline and relief. Then, the giant screens close, like curtains falling, keeping us out of their view. The spotlight fades.

_"With the schedule you guys have, do any of you get time to just unwind? Perhaps with a special someone? Sasuke?"_

_"I don't have time for that."_

_"Understandable. Especially with what's been in the news about your family. Any comment on the situation?"_

_"No."_

* * *

"He isn't happy, you know?"

Taking a swig of my drink, I let the burning sensation travel down my throat until it's gone. "Like I care."

I can hear him sighing from the other end of the line. "He's gonna try and do something, Sasuke. I suggest not making him any angrier."

"He's grandfather," I state. That's enough explanation.

"And he wants you as heir to his 'empire'."

"I don't want his empire. It's supposed to be yours, Itachi. It's supposed to be father's, actually."

Even though their an ocean away from each other, I know he's pinching the bridge of his nose. "Things change, Sasuke. You and I both know that."

That I do. All too well.

No words are exchanged for what seems like hours, the soft sounds of our breathing the only thing that replaces the silence in the air. This makes me feel like when we were children. I always end up looking up to him. But this time, for once, he needs to tell me the full truth. He knows I want him to stop telling me "next time," because for all we know, next time might never come.

Then, my mind conjures up a picture of my father's stern look with my mother's smiling face beside his, her arm in his. Content.

"We'll talk when you get back, little brother." Itachi breaks the silence, his voice calm and reassuring.

I look at my now empty glass, swirling the little amount of whatever I drank left at the bottom around, unsure of how serious this talk of his is going to be. Not knowing how to respond, I hum in agreement then promptly hang up.

"Tough call?" Kakashi speaks right as I hang up, appearing out of virtually nowhere like he usually does.

"Aa."

He walks casually where I stood with my hands over the railings. "Drinking before rehearsals isn't something you usually do." He puts his hands in his pockets as he stares at the sky. The sun isn't out, so it's nothing but clouds.

"Gonna need it."

He doesn't respond. Instead, he raises a single brow before turning his attention back to above us. "Got an interesting call a few hours ago."

I say nothing.

He takes this as a sign to continue. He adjusts his mask before speaking. "Thinking about taking another acting job after the tour?"

Acting. I've done a few movies these past few years. I don't hate it, acting. But it's hard to find a project that I want to do. Some studios send scripts that make me want to hurl it out the window. But when I do find something that catches my eye, I can find enjoyment in it. That's how I started with music, come to think about it.

"What's the offer?"

"Action film. Might Guy's directing. Though there's romance in it, too, from the excerpts they've sent to read."

I scoff. "Turn it down."

"Hm," Kakashi brings his thumb to his chin, in thought. "You should try and read it. It's not what you think."

"If they want me to make believe heart eyes and rainbows, I'm out."

"It's primarily an action film. The two main characters are a sort of… enemies to maybe lovers, I'm guessing."

"No."

I feel him give me a pat in the back. "I know you've been interested in taking up another role, Sasuke. The scenes they sent? I think you won't hate them. Try and give them a read. I'll e-mail them tonight." Then as quickly as he came, he leaves.

Letting out an unimpressed breath, I continue staring at my empty glass. Alone.

* * *

"You sure about switching the opening?" Naruto asks as he continues tuning his bass. He's sitting on a large speaker, one foot on it, the other dangling by its front.

"_Blind_'s a better opening."

"Does the studio know we plan on playing it? It isn't released yet."

"I made the call when we landed," Neji answers for me, walking away from the stage manager and towards us. "Sasuke's right."

Naruto pouts. "Why didn't any of you ask me what I thought?"

"We tried," a groggy voice fills the space. Shikamaru lies on the edge of the stage, one arm covering his eyes from the bright lights illuminating the stadium. "But you wouldn't wake up."

Kiba, with a water bottle in hand, leans onto the speaker Naruto is sitting on with a teasing smirk on his face. "Wouldn't stop mumbling bullshit while you slept either."

"You guys suck."

With a sigh, I decide to take matters into my own hands and remind them of why we're in this empty stadium in the first place.

It's the last concert of the tour, and we're supposed to be rehearsing. We've been on the road for months. and I'm aware of the solo endeavors each of us want to get to. We had our minds in different places at the moment.

Neji has family matters to attend to. Shikamaru wants to focus on producing music. Kiba has a solo EP in the works. Naruto wants to try a hand in motivational speaking, which I admit he wouldn't be terrible at. I, on the other hand, just want a distraction. We started this band when we were teenagers and now, we're all in our mid-twenties with different ambitions in mind. Are we breaking up the band? It's a possibility.

The exhilaration I felt at the start is slowly drifting farther away from me. I was tired of the magnifying glass on me everywhere I turned. And then there's what's going on at home. Or what I used to call home.

The only thing the public knows is what we tell them, what we show them. But they don't know shit.

Nothing at all.

Naruto senses something off and right before we get on stage for our last performance, he asks me, "You okay?"

"Aa."

"I know shit's going on, but I'm your brother, too, basically."

"You gave yourself that role."

He ignores me. "When you're ready, I'm all ears."

Naruto's always willing to help. I don't know why he's always so optimistic. I want to call it naivety, but that isn't it. He's seen things, experienced things when he was by his father's side with different types of people and learned what they had to go through. If he wasn't in the band, he'd probably be following in his father's footsteps.

But I don't want to talk about it. Not right now.

We flow through the performance, like we always do. It's the last crowd, so they sound louder than usual. The rest relish in the last play, but my mind's elsewhere.

It has been since my parents got into that accident.

The accident that has them hooked up to a bunch of wires keeping them alive. And why my grandfather's looking for a replacement. And he thinks that it's me.

I don't know what I want.

* * *

"Ahh!" Naruto lets out a satisfied sound as he stretches his arms up and leans back onto the plane seat. "That was a great tour."

"Gotta admit, I agree."

"Don't make it sound like it's hard to agree with me, Kiba."

He snickers. "But it's good to be going home. I miss my dog."

"Surprised you didn't bring him with you," Shikamaru says as a yawn escapes his lips, making his voice sound tired.

"He's getting too big. Plus, my sister had to keep a check on him, might be getting tired of all the flying."

"Goes with age, maybe."

"Don't call Akamaru old."

"Isn't he?"

"…Yes."

Neji folds his arms above his chest, watching them banter with a critical eye. "You all love to talk about nothing, don't you?"

"Best way to pass the time, Neji." Kiba says, a playful smirk etching his lips.

"Some of us are trying to sleep."

"Shikamaru's awake."

"Sadly," our keyboardist says, bored.

"And you're just itching to see TenTen again and want to silently brood about not seeing her for months in peace."

Neji doesn't reply. Instead, he sighs and turns his head to the TV in front of him.

"Head right on the nail," Naruto laughs. "Don't worry, Neji. I want to see Gaara, too."

As they continue their back and forths, I decide to take my attention back to the tablet on my lap.

* * *

**From: **Uchiha, Madara

**To: **Uchiha, Sasuke

**Subject: **Meeting on the 30th

Uchiha Towers main conference room. 10:00 AM. I expect your presence. Do not be late.

* * *

Short. To the point. The usual for the patriarch of the Uchiha family.

I glare blankly at nothing, rage threatening to escape. But a loud cough takes me back to reality.

Kakashi. The band's manager and old family friend of the Uchiha. He knows more than most, and I don't know if that's a good thing or not on my part.

"How're things on the home front?"

My gaze finds the view out the window. "No change."

He takes the seat in front of me and leans back, arms on both sides of the seat. "And you?"

I narrow my brows. What does he mean by that?

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine."

A quizzical brow rises. "Hm."

"What do you want, Kakashi?"

"Just an observation, Sasuke, but you've been out of it."

He's right. But I don't say it.

"It's a difficult time, I know. But it's better to talk then bottle everything up. Eventually, you'll explode."

"You're not paid as my therapist."

"No, but I'm saying this as someone who thinks you a student of mine."

He taught me how to play guitar when I was a child, so in a way, he's right. Apparently, he's talking in place of Itachi right now because this conversation feels eerily similar to what would happen with him.

"What do you want?"

I look at him, my eyes finally turning to his face. He leans in, elbows on his lap and fingers weaved together. An earnestness marks his one-eyed gaze, his other eye still covered with the black eye patch he's been wearing for years. "What do you mean?"

"I don't mean it as in the long run. I mean, right now. What do you want?"

I relent, an exhale of breath exiting my lips. "A distraction."

His fingers let go and find his knees. "Then, we'll get you a distraction."

Taking the tablet, he presses a finger onto the screen, appearing to be scrolling until he finds what he's looking for. He places the tablet back on my lap, and I look to see what he put up and raise a brow.

"Give it a read."

Giving up, I humor him in hopes to get him to stop.

But then I feel a sense of curiosity envelope me as I scroll through its contents. It isn't a full script. In fact, there are only four scenes: the main characters meeting, a vivid description of a fight scene, the main characters arguing and what I presume is a climactic scene with the male character.

It's intriguing, I'll give it that. It's not something I'd usually consider but something stands out. The manipulation twisted within the words the two characters use feels like what I've been hearing. Being tossed around as a means of gaining something for someone else's goals, essentially a puppet for whatever my grandfather has planned.

The script isn't entirely ridiculous, but it has something.

And I needed a distraction.

Maybe playing a puppet master would make me feel like less of a puppet. Even just for a moment.

"I haven't seen this movie in a while." I hear Naruto say, and I look to see his eyes glued to the screen.

"What're you watching?" Kiba peers over to see. "Oh, that one. Yeah, it's been a while."

"I remember when this came out. To think Sakura would go so big." He laughs.

"She hasn't been doing much lately, right? Haven't seen her update her Instagram page in months."

"You keep track?"

"I like her feed," he says, nonchalantly.

"It was ever since that whole debacle with Sasori," Neji states, his eyes not leaving his phone.

"Come to think of it, Sasori's been gone, too." Naruto looks to me. "Hey, Sasuke, isn't your brother friends with him?"

I shrug. "Acquaintances."

"Maybe he knows what happened."

"None of our business, dobe."

It really wasn't. And I could care less.

* * *

Kakashi schedules a meeting with the studio, and it turns out they were waiting for my answer to finalize things. That and one other request.

"A screen test?"

"With your potential costar, yes," Hagoromo, the main producer, replies. "As you've read, we need the main characters to have chemistry."

"Is the actress new?" Screen tests don't usually happen when there are two big names attached to a film.

"No, actually."

They're not going to say who it is, then. I don't press them for it. I really don't care.

I've never taken a role with a romantic subplot prior to this. The closest thing is that one mystery movie that had a character with a heavy crush on mine. That went off screen, too. Needless to say, a restraining order was filed.

There are rumors about my personal life, as everyone in this industry would experience. But I never address them. The more I give them, the more they pester me for information.

The meeting continues, discussing schedule, training, and finance. If all else fails, at least this distraction will be compensating me well financially. Then, we get into the contracts.

"_Public relation strategies that of which are not odd within this line of work will be utilized. These strategies include public outings with the cast members, social media presence, and other strategies that could be discussed further,"_ Kakashi reads through an item in the contract. "Any objections to this, Sasuke?"

I don't think much of it, but that last sentence… "What other strategies?"

"Nothing out of the norm. If things arise during filming or the press tour, we can discuss any different promotional moves to use," a studio executive chimes in.

"As long as it's discussed with my client prior to use, then it's fine," my lawyer says.

The meeting goes on as typical as a film meeting goes, despite the director's high energy babbling. I've heard of Might Guy and his eccentricities, but this is pushing it.

A few hours pass, and I'm in a car, heading to my penthouse apartment in the city and find my brother on my living room couch, waiting for me. I forgot he had a key. Slowly walking into the room, I close the door behind me and throw my things onto the table by the door.

"You didn't call when you landed a few days ago, Sasuke." He walks over to me and hands me a glass. "You said you wanted to talk."

I could never run from him. "Aa."

"Avoiding me?"

I take a sip of the unusually heavy looking red substance. Tomato juice. "Had things to do."

He gives a slight nod. "Or are you avoiding the issue as a whole?"

I glare at him. "Itachi-"

"I know, I know. You just need time to think."

"Why doesn't he want you?"

He's quiet. His feet slowly take him to the giant window that showcases the view of the city. I make my way to his side, my eyes on the sight in front of me. Thousands of lights outside this dark cave above it.

Ever since I was a child, Itachi's always been there for me. His ways can be strange, but he always had me in mind. But sometimes, I wish he'd tell me what he's thinking. It's always a runabout to figure out what he has going on, and I'm beginning to tire of it.

And, right on time, I feel two fingers tap my forehead. "I'll tell you next time, Sasuke."

Always next time. When is that exactly? I'm tired of being kept out of the loop. "Then, why are you here?" I sounded dismissive, tired of the same answer.

"I wanted to see how you're doing."

"I'm fine."

"Are you?"

"What games are you playing at, _aniki_?" I can hear the anger rise in my voice. I try to suppress it, but I can tell Itachi sensed it.

"No games, Sasuke. I just want to know you're okay." The concern in his voice is perceptible.

I scoff. "I already said I'm fine."

"And you and I both know there's more to that."

I don't respond. I don't want to.

"Have you visited mother and father?"

I let out a long sigh, a shudder escaping with it. "…Yes."

"When you landed?"

"Made sure no camera was close." I don't want any word of it out. That's one thing me and the old man agree on. "Nothing's changed."

"And yet everything has." He sips his drink. "But at least we can count on one thing."

"And what's that?"

"Each other. Been that way since we were children."

And on this summer night, we stared at the bright lights within the darkness. Despite his methods, deep down I know he means well. And with our parents unconscious, it's never been more evident that it was just the two of us.

"Yeah. It has."

* * *

A week has passed and I'm in Six Paths Studios for the screen test. The lines are simple and memorizing them were easily done. I hadn't heard from the band since we landed, apart from Naruto who called to invite me to his first TED talk. How he got the gig so fast, I don't know, but I have a feeling Kakashi had a hand in organizing it to.

Speaking of the manager, he's late. As per usual.

I head my way back to the set when I run into the director. Perfect.

"Ah, Sasuke! I hope you're feeling incredibly youthful for today's screen test! We need great results!" Stars look like they were coming out of his eyes. Just what is this man? A walking caricature?

He takes my lack of response as a sign to keep his mouth moving. "I had a feeling in my gut, no, my entire being that you and her would be a great match for this! But the studio wanted this screen test, but I am confident you, two will knock it right out of the park! Homerun!"

Does he only speak in level ten volume?

His eyes seem to grow even wider with delight as he looks over my shoulder. "There she is! Sakura, meet your potential costar!"

I turn my head to see the woman who had just stepped foot off the elevator.

The telltale pink hair, the bright green eyes, the fair skin. That's her.

Sakura Haruno.

I'd seen a couple of films from her. She's talented. But her roles seemed too similar to one another to differentiate her from the other actresses in the industry. But she's here for the role of Akira. That's a surprise.

I nod, greeting her. She seems to have stopped in her tracks, a flush on her face and a look of uncertainty as she nods back. It's a look I know a little too well. Hopefully, a restraining order would not be needed.

Guy leads us inside the set, and there are only a few people in the room. A few people from my team, a few from hers, the director, a boom man, and a cameraman. The studio executives will be watching the tape later on to judge it, I presume. Time to get this over with.

We walk in front of the camera and find our spots. She looks a little nervous, either about the screen test or because of me. She's done this more than me, so I don't know why she'd be nervous about the former. But with the rumors swirling around her lately, most people would be nervous, too.

"Okay!" Guy clapped loudly. "We'll start from the moment your characters meet. Akira, I mean, Arisa is lead by Kai to another room, and action!"

The camera's light turns red, and Sakura's eyes change from unsure to a look of a deviant hiding behind innocence, a veil of irritation covering the layers. Well…

She attempts to walk past me, and I grab her. Lowering my lips to her ears, I whisper, "Wouldn't want you to get away."

"Now, what exactly would I be getting away from?" She tilts her head slightly, her eyes meeting mine defiantly.

I smirk. "The festivities. It's a little early to be leaving." I loosen my grip on her arm.

"Didn't know we had a minimum time in attendance to be able to leave."

"You haven't even tried the food."

"How would you know that?"

I peer closer to her face. "Watching you. I don't recall ever seeing you here."

She shrugs, unmoved by the intimidation tactic. "Never had the chance to." Extending her hand, she smiles playfully. "Arisa Mifune. You're Kai Shido, aren't you?"

Her character's fake name. "Aren't I?"

We stare at each other, eyes never straying from their target. She's good, I'll give her that, but even with her in character, I see the little specks of the Sakura Haruno I'd encountered before we got in this room hiding beneath her character's covers. She's still nervous.

Somehow, that adds to her performance, a side of the character that wasn't seen on paper. Depth. When I first read the script, her character felt artificial, perhaps to add to the fact of her being a spy. But she gave a spark of life in it, something I didn't quite expect.

It's not a bad surprise.

We continue the scene, the room silent as we recited and acted out what we were given. Both characters try to have a peek at what each other is thinking, using the tools in their arsenals available.

Sakura leans in, hand on my chest where a tie would be. "I was craving a little adventure, as some would say. Is that so wrong?"

I tilt her chin up. Our eyes meet again. "Wrong? Hardly. Everyone has… desires that lurk underneath the surface."

She squints her eyes, pretending to read me.

"My question is, what exactly are yours?"

This is the part in the script where she answers vaguely, and the room's wall go down, revealing that the entire conversation was being watched by the partygoers. Kai's gift of entertainment to who was there and a shock that makes Akira become more weary of him.

But right as Sakura was about to utter her line, a series of claps echoes throughout the room. The camera light goes out, and everyone's head turns to the source of the applause.

"That's it!" A man with grey hair comes out of the shadows. "It's even better than I pictured it."

Guy jumps to his feet. "Jiraiya!"

Jiraiya? Where have I heard that name before? I look at the women beside me, to see if she knew him. She shrugged at me, understanding.

"You two, this is Jiraiya. Our screenwriter!"

The man walks forward, a hand outstretched. "You're definitely our Kai and Akira."

Sakura accepts the gesture and shakes his hand, thanking him.

"And Sasuke!" He grins. "How's Naruto?"

"Naruto?"

"Ah, yes. I'm his godfather." He gives a thumbs up. "He didn't say anything about you getting this part."

"That's because I didn't tell him." And I don't remember Naruto mentioning this man before, so that's not why the name sounds vaguely familiar.

Guy point to the man next to him. "Jiraiya is a famous author. This is his first dip into the film world."

Sakura's face lights up at the mention of him being an author. "Really? I'm sorry I don't know, but what work have you done?"

"Oh, you know. There's that ninja series I do, but I think I'm more well known for the Icha Icha Paradise series." He sounds proud.

But one look at Sakura's face and her twitching eye makes it look like that's something he shouldn't be proud of.

And then, I realize where I heard his name from.

I look for Kakashi and find him in the back, book in hand. I'm sure there's an annoying smile underneath that damn mask of his as I flash him a glare. The old pervert had the nerve to wave.

He wanted me in this because the author of those porn books he reads is in it.

Granted, I asked for a distraction, and the role happened to pop up, so I know it's not fully his doing.

But it's still irritating.

"The higher ups will definitely say yes to these two. I don't know why they wanted a screen test to begin with, anyway. As soon as you said their names when we were looking for actors, I thought they were perfect."

Guy nods at Jiraiya's words. "Every studio's different. I told them there was no need for it, but just watching this one scene's enough."

That means we don't have to do the second one, then. But they do have a point. I may have not been in the same number of films as Haruno, but my name isn't small, I know that.

In the corner of my eye, I see Sakura's eyes find the floor, a signal of uncomfort.

Ah, yes. That.

After a few more minutes of conversation, we're told that we can leave, and they'll contact us when it's time to finalize and sign the contracts. Saying our goodbyes, people start to exit the room.

I walk with my hands in my pockets, ready to head home, but I stop for a beat. Everyone's outside, but I know she's trailing behind me.

"It's a job."

I didn't have to look to see that she's staring at the back of my head.

"Whatever the execs think, you're here for a reason. It's a job, and people trust you enough to be here."

She's confused. Hell, I am, too. I don't have to tell her anything. She's more experienced in this line of work than I am. But that uncertainty is odd for someone who's been working since she was a teenager.

Without another word, I walk out. I see Kakashi leaning by the door. "Got your shit signed?"

"Yes."

"You need to find better books."

"Don't knock 'em 'til you try them, Sasuke."

Sakura finally steps out of that room and goes towards her team, her eyes briefly meeting mine before quickly turning away.

Kakashi seems to notice this and eyes me suspiciously. "What was that?"

"Nothing." I turn away and begin walking.

He hums, following me. "Sure."

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"No, actually," he replies. "You two looked good in there."

"Good. That's how we're supposed to look."

Before he could add anything, my phone begins to ring. I don't need to look. I let it go straight to voicemail. Kakashi doesn't even need to ask who it is.

* * *

**Note:**

Kakashi, the number one SasuSaku stan.

And here's chapter two. It's harder for me to get into Sasuke's headspace, but in this, I think of Sasuke as a mix of his genin self and his early-Shippuden self except he has a support system in Naruto, Kakashi, and Itachi, whereas in the series, he didn't (ES). He's complicated which makes it intimidating to write in his perspective, so I hope this is okay. His POV is more direct, kind of always suspicious where Sakura's isn't afraid to fully delve into her emotions. Sasuke here is still trying to find out what he wants, what he's feeling, and where he wants to go. I didn't want to go the obvious route and make him an all out asshole because that isn't who he is deep down. Sure, some things he say can come off that way, but that's just the complexity that is Sasuke.

Also see that callback to that one SasuSaku scene in the series I did there?

Anyway, a new chapter of Eternal is coming up, soon, like I said last chapter.

Reviews are welcome! Happy reading!


	3. Chapter Three: Angle

This chapter is unedited. (6/30/19)

* * *

**Chapter Three: Angle**

**Sakura**

* * *

**_Angle_**

_refers to the perspective from which a camera depicts its subject_

* * *

I'm in one of the studio's conference rooms yet again, a normal occurrence when your part of a movie, but this time it's not just my team and the higher ups. Sasuke and his management team sat opposite to mine as we listened to the studio executive continue his reading of our finalized schedules.

"You have a week before fight choreography training starts, and a month or two, depending on your progress, we start filming. Table read is a week before that."

It turns out both Sasuke and I had decided to do our own stunts. Shizune handed the crew my physical examination report the same day his manager did, and they'd spoken briefly. I, though, will be letting my stunt double handle anything that I think would be too much for me, which isn't a lot. I work out regularly, in fact. I'm a health nut, as some people would say. I considered being a doctor when I was growing up, but the opportunity arose, and I became an actress instead. It's funny how big a shift that is, now that I think about it. At least I got the chance to play a doctor in film.

Someone passes Sasuke and I a thick pad of paper, which I can tell is our full script. I can't wait to get home and read the whole thing. The secrecy surrounding this film has been something new to experience, I can say that much. Never in my career have I been involved with something so tightly wrapped.

I read the front page. "Masquerade Hunt" is written in larger font, the title. It's fitting.

Shizune hands me another set of papers within a folder. Laying it out in front of me, I realize it's the finalized contract.

"We've revised it to fix the issues your teams have mentioned."

We spent an hour going over it, but I can't help but look and think back to the same one the entire time. The promotional section. Somehow, it gives me a bad feeling, but since it states that strategies would be discussed before executed, I don't say anything. Still doesn't stop my curiosity about it. It looks normal, yes, but why do I get the feeling that there's something they're not telling us?

Pen in hand, I sign on the dotted line and initialed where I needed to, including the little item that I've had in mind the entire time.

I look at the man sitting directly in front of me. He looks like he usually does, an air of insouciance towards the whole ordeal. He's always so calm. I wonder what goes on in that gorgeous head of his.

Gorgeous.

God, I need to get a grip.

Hoping my cheeks don't give my thoughts away, I silently clear my throat. I feel Shizune's questioning eyes on the side of my face. I must be more obvious than I thought.

With the contracts finalized and signed, the meeting is drawing to a close. I scoot my chair back slightly, getting ready to get up, until Guy's animated voice made my butt stop in midair.

"Great! Now, that that's done, let's all do brunch, shall we?"

That isn't a bad idea. I let a smile form on my lips as I look at Shizune, knowing my schedule is empty for the rest of the day.

"Sure," she says for me.

"Where are we going?"

Guy beams. "The rest of the cast and crew are already meeting up at the restaurant. You two were the only ones not signed yet, ya see. So what'ya say, Sasuke?"

"Unfortunately, Sasuke's got something on his schedule," Kakashi, his manager said. "Thank you for the invite, though."

Guy visibly deflates before his energy charged up back to its usual. "I see. Well, Sakura, you get to meet everyone today!" He wrapped an arm around me in a friendly gesture, shaking me as he did so and spreading his palm out telling me to view at what his sprawled fingers are pointing to. "They don't know who got cast as our Akira yet and, boy, will their youth be invigorated once they see you walk in!"

I laugh, a little apprehensive at his excitement.

My eyes meet Sasuke's as he got out of his chair, his eyes not revealing anything he was thinking. But then I see it, a flicker of uncertainty. Of the film? Of something else? I don't know. And then he looked away and walked to the exit as his team followed suit.

I didn't know what just happened, but still my heart fluttered at seeing even a glimpse of who he is.

* * *

We get to the restaurant, thankfully without being seen, and heads turn as soon as Guy opened the door. Well, maybe that was because of his loud greeting.

"Hello, my youthful cast and crew!" He said, arms wide. "I have our Akira here with me to meet you all!"

The place was empty except for us. They'd rented it out, apparently.

From their expressions, I could see that they're excited to see me. I greet everyone with a low bow and a bright smile, looking forward to working together with everyone. I shake hands and take pictures with some of them before I get to an empty seat.

"Sakura!" A familiar voice reaches my ears. I turn to the source and see sandy blonde hair, let down from their usual four ponytails.

"Temari!" I stand again, walking towards her with my arms out to meet her with a hug.

She and I had met at an after party a few years ago, worked on a film together, and although I'm not as close to her as I am with Ino, I think of her as one of my closest friends. It's been a while since we've seen each other. Actually, now that I think about it, it's been a while since we spoke on the phone. She'd been busy with filming while in the middle of a press tour.

"Would it kill you to keep me posted? I haven't heard from you in months." Temari breaks the hug, a stern expression on her face. "You've basically been MIA for a year."

"I know, I know," I reply, apologetic. "I just needed some time away."

Her nodding tells me she understands, and she doesn't ask more about it. She may be blunt and, on some occasions, a little heavy handed, but she's a caring person, always thinking about what her actions may cause in the future. Wise beyond her years, I'd say.

"Well, since you're taking on a new job, I'd say that time away was good?"

I give her a smile. "Yeah."

"Good." She smiles back. Then, looking over her shoulder, she motions for someone to come close. I see a woman with brown hair, tied neatly into two buns over her head. "This is my friend, TenTen. I worked with her on my last movie, and she'll be the fight choreographer for this one, too."

I'd heard her name before. She's well known when it comes to stunt work in the industry. And I've seen some of her work in movies. They're always so clean and inventive.

She lets out her hand for a shake. My palm meets hers, and we do. "Nice to meet the infamous Sakura Haruno. Heard great things about you." Her voice is high and feminine, the genuine elation making my smile widen.

"You, too! You worked on _Freebooter,_ right? That sword fight was amazing."

She rubs the back of her neck in slight embarrassment at the sudden compliment. "Aw, thank you. It's one of my best."

"Speaking of work," Temari says as she starts to walk back to the table. TenTen and I follow, and we all sit next to each other, me in the middle. "I can't believe we finally get to work together again."

"I know! Who're you playing?"

"Your boss." She smirks.

"Really?"

"Yep. I was wondering who they'd cast as Kai and Akira since Guy was always so uptight about telling. He was worried about bad luck, or something."

"Hey, it exists," TenTen remarks.

"TenTen believes in that astrology bullshit."

"Sounds exactly like a Virgo in denial."

"Anyway, I didn't think it'd be you. You haven't been anywhere in months."

"Just wanted to slow down for a bit."

"Understandable, with who you are especially." TenTen places her elbow on the table as she rests her chin on her hand. "But I am surprised you took the role. I haven't seen you do anything like this."

"I'm surprised I got the call, honestly," I reply. "But the scenes they sent me sparked something in me I hadn't felt in a while."

"They just sent scenes? Not the whole script?" Temari raises a brow.

"No, why? I just got it today."

TenTen purses her lips as Temari looks like she's trying to hold in a laugh.

"What?"

"What, what?"

"Oh, drop it, Tem. What is it?"

"Nothing," she says with an air of playful nonchalance. "Just curious about your reaction to a particular scene."

This piques my interest, but before I could ask, the waiter finally reaches us and asks for our orders. I forgot where we were for a second. Quickly scanning through the menu, I order my meal and my drink. When the two were done with theirs, we resume our conversation.

"Anyway, who's playing Kai?" TenTen asks, sipping the drink that the waiter had just put in front of her.

"Sasuke."

She spits her drink back into her glass. "Uchiha?"

"Who else? Sarutobi?" I joke.

"Huh," she looks rapt, a thumb on her chin as she thinks about something. "Neji didn't mention that. Oh, wait, Sasuke couldn't have told him, anyway. Contract, I forgot."

I'm surprised to hear the mention of Lightning's guitarist. It shows on my face because Temari explains to me that they've been seeing each other for months.

"I've met Sasuke a few times, courtesy of Neji. He's always so serious, like there's always something bugging him. Wonder how he'll react to the entire script."

"Okay, I'm curious. What do you mean when you say that?"

TenTen looks at me, her head in a slight tilt. "Oh, yeah, you haven't read it all either." Both her and Temari grin at each other conspiratorially. The former slaps my back. "Sakura, you lucky woman."

I am so confused.

* * *

"Are you fucking for real?" Ino's loud obnoxious cackling threatens to murder my eardrums.

"It's not funny, hog!"

"Oh, it's fucking hysterical, forehead!"

I'm on the phone with my oh so kind best friend while she laughs at my current dilemma. I just told her about the film I'm in and the circumstances leading up to it. It was all good until I mentioned my costar and the movie's screenwriter. You'd think that, as my best friend, she'd assure me that everything is fine, and that there was no need to be nervous about the sudden turn of events.

Yeah, not Ino.

"Just a few weeks ago we were talking about your obvious crush on Mr. Rockstar-"

"Not a crush."

"And now you get to fake fuck on film!" She proceeds to cackle some more. "Living the dream, Sakura!"

I can feel the heat on my cheeks. God, I must look like a tomato. Thank God she isn't with me right now, or I wouldn't hear the end of it. "Can you please stop saying that?"

"Saying what? Fuck?"

"Yes, that!"

"Is Ms. Box Office getting shy?"

"Ino!"

"So what? The one who wrote the movie is basically a porn writer. At least your costar is Sasuke fucking Uchiha."

It's been a week since I received the full script, and I've managed to read through all of it until a very… explicit scene made me have to reach for a bottle of water. And a bible. I've done some steamy scenes in the past but nothing close to this! I mean, on the hood of a car? After a chase scene? In a parking lot filled with cars (that was empty, thank God.)? What is this, Wattpad?

That scene aside, it's a great story. The complexities of the main characters' goals mixed with the temptation they have to steer clear of was captivatingly smart and sexy. I'm beginning to wonder if I can pull it off.

My mind wanders to my costar. Somehow, he noticed my apprehension when they talked about the executives demanding a screen test. I don't know if I was being obvious or not, but he was the only one who commented on it.

In person, Sasuke is every bit of hot and intimidating as he exudes when he performs. The dark hair and the even darker eyes that warned you if you got too close. It isn't the typical "bad boy" aesthetic. He just had the aura that could make a lesser person quake. But there was something different about him. I did some research (something I won't divulge to Ino at the moment in fear of her incessant teasing) and realized he didn't do red carpet interviews. Or that many interviews, actually. They were always planned, filmed and aired, never live. I figured he was a very private man considering his family and the rumors swirling around them. He never answered any questions about them either.

It's a good tactic, I suppose, to get the press to stop pressing for more. The more you give them, the more they ask, but it's part of the job. In fact, it was part of my contract when I first started. Now, they've given me some leeway that I put to use this past year.

_"Whatever the execs think, you're here for a reason. It's a job, and people trust you enough to be here."_

It caught me off guard, for sure. I didn't think he'd noticed, and I didn't think he'd care. He's a lot more perceptive than I initially thought. But with how surprised I was, I appreciated it. He was right. I got the job I was requested to do. I've been doing this for years, and I still love doing it. No matter my issues with the roles I've been given lately, I still love it.

_"You're here for a reason."_

His words continue to echo in my mind, the sound of his low, smooth voice threading the words together in an almost adamant yet nonchalant way. Kami, Ino's right. I do have a crush.

"Hello? Forehead? Did I lose you?" Ino's voice breaks me out of my thoughts. "You didn't go whip out that vibrator, did you?"

"God, Ino, no! I just spaced out a bit."

She laughs again. "Just checking. Sheesh, chill out. One mention of fucking your costar, and you get quiet."

"Who's fucking their costar?" I hear Sai's voice. Great.

"In a movie, Sai. In a movie," Ino explained, her voice far from the phone. Then, I hear a click that notifies me she put our conversation on speaker. "And it's Sakura."

"Who's the unfortunate soul that has to swap saliva with her?"

"Shut up or get beat up, Sai." I can practically hear the sides of his mouth turn up. "And I can't say anything about that, yet."

"You told Ino."

"That's because if she didn't, I would've flown back and knocked her door open for details," she answers for me. "I'll tell you when she tells me I can tell you."

Ino may have a big mouth, but I trust that she won't tell anyone anything about this project. "I gotta go. I have an appointment in an hour, and I have to get going."

"Good luck!"

"You, too!" I end the call and stare at my bedroom ceiling with my arms stretched out to the opposite sides of the bed.

Today's the start of training and stunt choreography, so I have to get my butt to the studio gym. I'm not unathletic. I go to the gym at least three times a week to keep up with my health regimen. With all the cameras on you, you'd want to check your physical appearance everytime you step out the door or the tabloids will have a field day. But I was one of those people that didn't have to be dragged to the gym. Boxing is my favorite thing to do there, which could come as a shock to a few, but it helps me keep my sanity, somehow. Who knew beating up a bag of sand could help your mental state?

I'm already in my workout gear, a red sports bra and black leggings, dressed for today's occasion. The drive to the studio from my home is about forty minutes, so I get out of bed, retie my ponytail and get out of the house into my car.

I let my hair grow past my shoulders this year when usually I'd cut it when it reached just a little over it. I decided it was time for a change, considering my decision to keep out of the public eye. I even stopped using my social media, but Ino keeps me in the loop whenever she thinks something is juicy enough for my attention.

The traffic is light, which was surprising considering the city I live in, but it was a welcome change. I manage to get to where I need to be a good thirty minutes early. Turns out, I'm not the only early bird.

Sasuke is leaning by the entrance door, arms folded above his chest as he focused on the ceiling. I really should go over and say hi instead of standing and staring at him. God, I don't even know the guy, and he's making me feel like thirteen-year-old girl. Mentally slapping myself into motion, I make my way towards him.

"Hi."

He changed his attention from the ceiling to me. Standing next to him, I realize how much taller he was compared to me. He doesn't say anything, but he does give me a nod of acknowledgment.

"Why are you out here? They wouldn't let you in?" I look from him to the door, nodding at the door's direction.

"Had to get things ready. The trainers aren't here yet, either."

Okay, two full sentences. Progress.

"Oh."

We stood there in silence, and it was making me feel incredibly awkward. I doubt he was feeling the same since he continued to stare at the ceiling. I want to say something, so I let the first thing in my mind out my mouth. "I like the new song."

His band released a new song just a couple of days ago. Apparently, they played it live on their last concert.

He doesn't look at me, but he does reply. "Aa."

"Is it a tease of new music coming?"

"Lightning's taking a break."

Well, that's news. "Really? Why?"

His eyes briefly shift to mine. I can see an eyebrow narrow from the side of his face that I could see. "It's none of your concern."

Ouch. He did have a point, though. I'm being nosy.

"Sorry."

I lace my fingers together as I leaned onto wall as well, my eyes focusing on the floor while his remained above. The silence is making me a little uneasy. I hear a sigh beside me.

"Everything okay?" I ask, not looking at him. "You know, it's better to talk about it."

Sasuke scoffs. "I don't think you know me well enough for me to tell you anything."

"Sometimes a stranger is the best listener. You never know."

"You're not exactly going to stay a stranger since we're doing this."

I hate that him saying that is making me remember the script, and it's making my cheeks burn. Other thoughts, Sakura! Anything but that!

"I… uh," I stutter, trying to find my words. Unlacing my fingers, I let them touch the wall behind me. I look up to see the side of his face. "Yeah, you've got a point. Still, offer's still open."

He exhales an exasperated breath. "No."

I really don't want it to stay quiet for too long. It just makes it adds to my nerves, and there's more than enough of that right now. I think he can feel my need for conversation, so he pinches the bridge of his nose, relenting to my silent plea.

"Is there a vending machine nearby?"

That's a question I didn't expect coming, but I appreciate that he says something. Intimidating, yes, he is, but he's not the complete asshole some members of the press accuse him to be. At least, that's what I think. He could've just stayed quiet, and we'd be here waiting for thirty minutes with nothing but the sound of the air conditioner filling the space.

"Yeah, there's one just around the corner. You didn't see it?"

"It's not working. I forgot to bring water with me."

I'd boxed him in with the always ready types, so this surprises me. "Well, there's one in the next studio building. It isn't a far walk. Plus, it could pass the time." I look at him, waiting for a signal to lead the way. I get it through him dipping his head.

The building we're in is studio four, where there are numerous training gyms and spaces for film practice and green screen stunt work. Some actors and crew that are verified to use them even come here instead of other gyms for privacy or because they thought the gear here is better. Of course, many actors have their own gyms in their home, but some of them come here because they want to. You never know who you'll run into one day. It's become great spot for networking.

Maneuvering my way through the halls and finding the exit, he sees the door before me and picks up his pace slightly, opening the door before I could. I stare at him wordlessly, thinking the gesture uncharacteristically sweet. This guy is just full of surprises.

Honestly, I don't know why I'm expecting him to be a certain way to begin with. His first words to me were unanticipated but encouraging, in an unusual way. It seems like whatever he does, I can't keep up with. His words are sharp, no sugar coating, but be that as it is, it isn't mean. I mean, he could have just taken out his phone and ignored me, but instead he humored me and my restlessness in the silence. Actually, I could have just taken my phone out and used it to pass the time, too, but in the recent months, I've been doing that less and less. Plus, I want to get to know my costar since we're going to be filming so many scenes together.

And that thought brings me back to that damn scene. I don't know why I'm so worked up about this. Actually, I do, but I just don't want to think about it because I literally just met the guy, why am I crushing on him already? Yes, he's hot, but I'm not that shallow… Am I? No. Meeting him only seems to have made it worse.

Sasuke seems to be ignoring my inner turmoil because I'm pretty sure I'm shaking my head trying to relieve myself from my own thoughts.

We reach studio three, and he opens the door again. He uses his head to point for me to enter, and I thank him. It isn't a long walk to the vending machine on the first floor, so we reach it in no time. I might as well get something, too.

I see him get water and something else.

"Tomato juice?" I stare at the can in his hand.

He confirms it is by moving it around his hand to show me the front label.

"Huh, who'd have thought?"

He tsked. "Getting anything?"

I look at the glass covering the variety of beverages and decide on iced tea. I brought water with me, anyway.

With our drinks in our gym bags, we leave the building and head back.

"Have you finished the script?"

"Yes," he replies.

"What'd you think of it?"

He looks like he's trying to come up with what to say. "Not what I thought when I first heard about the film."

"So, you liked it?"

"I don't do anything I don't want to."

I raise a brow. "Huh."

He does the same, vaguely curious about my reaction. "What?" His response is crisp.

"You say that, and I'm sure it's true… to an extent."

Shit, why'd I say that out loud? His gaze narrows at me. Great, now, I offended him.

"What I meant was-" I couldn't finish my sentence.

A rough hand grabs my arm, pulling me towards its owner and the rush of air coming from a speeding car coming from in between the buildings flows past my fast, leaving tiny specks of dust and dirt.

I look up at Sasuke's face, seeing the annoyance in his features. "Watch where you're going." The irritation in his eyes is hard to miss, and I feel myself shrink while a flare of anger rises within me. I stare back at him with a mixture of indignation and embarrassment. Even though I was kind of pissed myself, I could feel the flush on my cheeks begin to show.

Sure, I should have watched where I was going, but he didn't have to look at me like I was stupid. It seems like my earlier comment pissed him off.

He lets go of me, and I proceed to dust off whatever got swept onto my clothes in a petulant manner, making my feelings on the matter clear. We walk to the training gym in silence, and this time I didn't mind. I needed to tell my stupid heart to stop beating so fast anyway.

We get to where we were before we walked to the other building and see that TenTen is about to go in the now opened doors.

"Sakura! Sasuke! You two are early." She waved enthusiastically.

I smile at the brunette, giving her a small wave back. "Hey! Just went to get something from the vending machine."

She cocked her head. "Isn't there one on this floor?"

"Yeah, but it's broken."

TenTen gives a confused pout, eyebrows lowering as she thought about something for a beat. "Isn't there one on each floor?"

I forgot about that.

Confused, I turn to look at Sasuke, but he already went ahead and walked through the entrance to the training room that was closed when we had arrived. I stare back at his retreating form through the closed glass doors, slack jawed. He knew. He had to know. Then, why didn't he stop me before we walked all the way to the other building.

I feel a slap on my back and yelp. "TenTen! What was that for?"

"Getting cosy with the costar, huh?" She looks at me suggestively, eyebrows raising up and down. "Prepping for that little scene?"

"Oh my, God, shut up! I don't need you to remind me."

She snickers. I can tell she wants to say more but decides not to. "Come on, let's get started."

When TenTen and I enter, I notice a few other people in the room, one of which was excitedly making his way toward me.

"Haruno-san!" He exclaims. "Very nice to meet you! I've been a huge fan of yours!" His thick eyebrows were all the way up, stars in his eyes.

"Calm down, Lee." TenTen sighs. "Sakura, this is Rock Lee. He couldn't make brunch the other day, so you two haven't had the chance to meet. He's also a stunt coordinator for the movie."

I let my hand out to shake his, and he grabs it immediately, shaking it vigorously. "I have been waiting for this day practically my whole youthful life! I am honored!"

Youthful? The thick eyebrows, the mention of youth, the heightened exuberance… Was he and Guy related?

TenTen reads my thoughts and answers me. "Lee is Guy's protégé. He wants to direct, too, one day."

Lee lets go of my hand and nods. "He is teaching me many things!"

I smile sheepishly, the resemblance between the two a little too uncanny. Was Guy raising a second version of himself? Still, he's nice, albeit the extreme energy.

After a short conversation between the three of us, TenTen begins our training. We start with just normal weight and cardio today, to asses how much we can do before we get too serious, but we do get a presentation of some of the major stunts and choreography by TenTen and Lee. They've choreographed it well. The fight scenes were woven together like a dance between two strangers flirting with the idea of danger.

Through our warm ups and general work out, my eyes couldn't seem to steer themselves away from the dark haired man with sweat dripping down his face as he lifts. I don't want my eyes to keep going to him, so I begin furiously punching the sand-filled bag to divert my attention and to quell some of my remaining grievances of what happened before we got back to studio four. I didn't realize my loud jabs on it were beginning to capture some attention.

"Damn, Sakura, you hit hard. Calm down a bit, you might break the chain holding it up," TenTen remarks, astounded at my strength.

"Sorry. Got carried away." I pant and wipe the falling drops of liquid from my forehead with my arm.

"Still, I did not expect that! You do this often?"

"Yes, actually."

She laughs. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were training for a boxing match."

"The springtime of youth must have touched down upon her!" Lee yells from the other side of the room, capturing our attention.

Lee was next to Sasuke, who was now sitting down with his eyes straight at me. Bet he didn't see that coming either. I give him a smile that he doesn't return. Instead he just stares back at me, his thoughts unreadable. Then, he grabs something from under his bench. A water bottle. An insulated water bottle that he had definitely brought from home.

And suddenly my petty feelings about earlier disappear. He didn't forget anything, like I thought. He'd put up with me earlier, walking with me to get drinks when he could have gone up a floor. I can never tell which way is up with this guy. But somehow, I like it.

* * *

I have an appointment with my agency, so I have to leave earlier than he does. TenTen compliments my job today, but says I have to work a little more on stamina, which I agree. I tire faster than I'd like to admit. I take my bag and exit the room after saying my goodbyes. Just when I'm about to leave the building, though, I stop.

Contemplating whether I should or not, I sigh and turn back, heading for the elevator. The elevator doors open, and I step in, pressing the button for the second floor. Right as it opens, in front of me is a completely functional vending machine.

I smile softly. His words may be harsh, but he isn't bad. Not at all. I swipe my card and buy the same tomato juice I saw him purchase earlier in the day.

A janitor passes by, and I politely stop him and ask if he had a pen or paper. His face brightens up as he seems me, and I smile. He hands me a post-it and a pen that was in his uniform pocket and asks for a picture. Taking the selfie, he thanks me, and I assure him it was no problem.

I look at the items he handed me in my hands and begin writing. As I write my note, my mind wanders to something he said to me.

"_I don't do things I don't want to do._"

* * *

_Thanks for earlier, even if you were kind of a jerk. You're not as bad as you pretend to be._

\- _Sakura :)_

* * *

**Notes:**

And heereee is chapter three!

I hope it isn't too bad. I wanted to make their first full interaction something reminiscent of their first interaction in the manga as well as how they would react or talk in their older personas. Also take into account that Sasuke grew up with a family in this story, so he isn't as abrasive even though he still has hints of it especially with the conflict I have him facing in this story. He acts big, but he isn't a terrible person. Also though Sakura has a crush on Sasuke, she won't take his shit very lightly because she's older in this fic. We'll get to dive more into both of their characters as the story progresses, so I hope y'all stay tuned.

Reviews are welcome! Happy reading!


	4. Chapter Four: Fill Light

This chapter is unedited. (9/27/19)

* * *

**Chapter Four: Fill Light**

**Sasuke**

* * *

**_Fill light_**

_An auxiliary light, usually from the side of the subject that can soften shadows and illuminate areas not covered by the key light_

* * *

"Good. You're on time," Madara Uchiha simply states as I enter the room. His arms are folded and his back is on the leather chair at the head of the conference table. I can't read what's on his mind. The only thing that could possibly give it away was the subtle look of irritation hidden within his onyx irises.

His lawyer is on his feet, standing behind him. But there were two other men, both dressed in black and white suits, seated a near the head of the table. One seat was left empty. The seat on my grandfather's left, left empty intentionally, I gather.

I respond by nodding as I walked to the empty seat, not bothering to greet the two other men also in the room and just wanting to get whatever he had on his mind over with.

The room was a typical conference room, with white walls and gray marble floors, a large projector screen on the wall and large windows that cover the entirety of one wall.

As I sat, I meet eyes with the other men in the room, one of which is seated directly in front of me, looking as stern and as blank-faced as the man who called me into whatever this meeting is. Hiashi Hyuuga, recently instated head of Hyuuga Enterprises and the uncle Neji isn't too fond of.

The Hyuuga name carried almost as much weight as the Uchiha did. Almost. The two companies had been in competition for decades, so seeing the CEO of said rival company in Uchiha Towers surprises me, although I keep my face as emotionless as theirs.

It's silent for a few moments. I don't speak. I don't look at anyone. All I do is stare at the blank wall behind the Hyuugas shoulders. I can feel my Madara's glare on my profile, upset at the lack of greeting. If Hiashi Hyuuga feels offended, he doesn't show it.

A loud cough breaks the cold silence and Madara's lawyer speaks. "Well, now that, everyone is present, let us get to business, shall we?"

"Yes." I finally meet his glare before he turns his attention to everyone in the room. "Sasuke, this is Hiashi Hyuuga. I expect you know of him."

Choosing not to say a word, I give him another nod. This seems to have irked him. "Hiashi has presented us with an appealing partnership that should benefit both of our companies greatly."

He replaced my brother with me as heir of the company, so it shouldn't come as a surprise that I would be brought in to important meetings, but something about this feels suspicious. For weeks, he hadn't so much as inquired about mother and father, let alone Itachi. So, my phone was the one that kept ringing, and no matter how many times it did, I refused to hear anything. The only reason I did come to this particular meeting was because he sicced Itachi on me, and for Itachi to actually do what he requests means this is something I can't ignore for much longer.

Still, I had no clue as to what he thinks he'll achieve with whatever he has planned. The Uchihas and Hyuugas haven't exactly been friendly adversaries over the years, so whatever this Hiashi presented him must be as advantageous as he says.

I raise a brow. "Beneficial enough even after years of dirty rivalry?"

"Quite."

"We've been talking it over for a few months now and have decided it as an ideal way to start the dissolution of bad blood between our two companies," the Hyuuga head finally speaks.

I scoff. As if it were that simple. When I first started _Lightning_, Madara was furious at the idea of a Hyuuga being any part of my career. Needless to say, that didn't stop the band from going on.

My scoff doesn't go unnoticed as Madara sends another glare my way. "Find something amusing, grandson?"

"Hardly."

There's obvious tension between him and I, and I'm sure everyone else in the room had caught on, but they say nothing about it.

His lawyer decides to continue for him. "But, yes, it is advantageous to both companies. With this merger, we'd get an increase in shareholder value for both companies, as well as, media coverage that could give us a boost in product sales and notoriety."

A merger? "Uchihas are buying out the Hyuugas?"

"No," came the Hyuuga CEO's reply in vaguely veiled irritation.

"Oh, not that type of merger!" The lawyer had the nerve to chuckle. "We're talking of a merger in a more… personal sense."

I'm getting tired of this roundabout. "Then, what exactly is this meeting for?"

"We are in negotiations to merge the Uchiha and Hyuuga families, not companies."

"You are to marry my eldest daughter."

…

I let that sink in for a beat before standing up abruptly, almost letting the chair I was seated on fall to the ground. "No."

"You have no say in the matter, Sasuke," Madara says with gritted teeth, his eyes commanding me to sit back down. Like hell, I will.

I don't need to hear the rest of the shit they plan on feeding me. Turning away, I leave the room, ignoring the commands that I take my ass back there. I hear him call for security, and I quicken my pace.

It's hilarious. Him using family to benefit his empire. I shouldn't be surprised, not with what he let happen to my parents and to Itachi, just because they were doing things he did not approve of. I'm his last hope, so to speak, to lead the company. In reality, I'd just be his puppet, not able to do anything in my own volition, and he'd still be the head of his dear old money maker.

I make a quick left to evade the guards to the emergency exit and race down five floors before heading into the airconditioned hallway and into the conveniently opened elevator door and clicked the button to head to the second floor. During the descent, I make a quick text to Kakashi telling him to meet me by the back entrance.

On my way down, I hear loud footsteps, indicating that I'm being followed.

Fucking great.

Reaching my destination, I rush back into the emergency staircase before anyone in the hall could identify me and out into the back hallway.

Kakashi's waiting by the car in front of the building, my rushed entrance to the vehicle the obvious sign that we need to get our asses away from the building. He gets his back off of the black car and quickly gets into the driver's seat.

As we drive away, he looks at me through the rearview mirror, curiosity riddles his uncovered eye. "I take it that didn't go so well."

"Obviously not," I reply, brows furrowed in irritation. "I need a drink."

Kakashi doesn't bother replying.

* * *

My head's pounding when I wake up from the drinks I downed last night. I don't usually head for the liquor, but I deserved one after the shit I had to listen to yesterday. I'm up too early, but I can't seem to find sleep again. Deciding on heading to the gym instead of rolling around my bed, I brush my teeth, change into my gym clothes, grab my gym bag and head out, not bothering with food.

I was expecting the gym to still be closed, but I find the doors open once I arrive, and I hear the loud thumping that has become familiar to me over this past week. Her fist pound on the punching bag, quick and precise, as I enter the training gym. The trainers haven't arrived yet, and she's the only one present in the room.

Sakura's back was to me as she continued her assault, one fist after another. I didn't expect it when I had first met her. She didn't look the type, but clearly, I was wrong.

It's been a week since our first training day, and we haven't spoken since then, too busy with our separate training regimens. We never left or arrived at the same time, either. That, and she was mad at me last we spoke, and I at her.

She's nosy, talks a lot, and can never seem to sit still. It's annoying.

And then there was that stupid note.

* * *

_Thanks for earlier, even if you were kind of a jerk. You're not as bad as you pretend to be._

\- _Sakura _

* * *

She seems to have forgiven me. I don't understand why.

I don't understand her.

She's small but has the strength of a giant. She's nosy but seemingly hasn't spoken a word of our conversations to any tabloids. She's a successful actress yet looked to be incredibly nervous during their test screening.

Annoying.

That's what she is.

The pounding stops, and she turns and spots me. Almost looking shy I had caught her pummeling a sandbag, she waves a hand and gives a small smile.

Yes. Annoying.

I walk straight to the lockers by the walls and leave my bag in mine. I could hear her footsteps behind me. "Would it kill you to say 'hi' back?" Sakura asks, her tone light as if speaking to a child as her gloved hands are placed on her hips.

I sigh.

She shakes her head. "Bad morning?"

I raise a brow at her.

Shrugging, she takes off her boxing gloves and uses her left hand to hold them. "You look… angrier. You usually look like you don't care for what's going on, but today you look _mad_."

I don't respond. Instead, I slam my locker door shut and try to walk past her. She doesn't let me.

"What?" I say, my tone flat.

"Now, don't take your anger out on me."

"I'm here to train for the movie. Which you should be doing to."

"It's early. I thought I could come in early to get some extra time in, and training doesn't actually start until an hour from now."

"Then, I'm here to do the same."

This time, she sighs at me. "You didn't show up yesterday. You haven't eaten, and you obviously have a hangover."

"And how would you know that?"

She shoots me an incredulous look. "You aren't hiding it pretty well. The dark circles, the slight hand tremors, the way your squinting, dry lips. I could continue listing the symptoms for you if you'd like."

She's unusually perceptive. "Be a doctor on TV and suddenly you know things?"

Huffing, she folds her arms above her chest. "I'll have you know I took some medical classes in high school. I wanted to be a doctor." She places the boxing gloves on a bench by the lockers. "Now, come on. There's a coffee shop in the other building. I've got some aspirin. That'll cure your hangover. I'll even pay."

"I don't need your pity."

"This isn't pity. We wouldn't want you to collapse in the middle of training. A bagel, a cup of coffee and some aspirin will make sure you don't fall on your face and let me upstage you."

The girl had the nerve to smirk at me. Not even a month, and she knows how to get under my skin. Only Naruto had managed to figure me out that quickly. God forbid the two team up against me. Still, I seem to have misjudged her from the start.

Although I won't admit it aloud, I know she's right, so I relent.

She sees my shoulders relax and a knowing smile appears on her lips.

"Come on. It's on me."

We leave studio four in silence. Once the sun's rays hit us, I squint and narrowed my eyes at the brightness. I should've just stayed in.

Hearing a laugh at my side, I turn to the woman beside me who's using her fist to cover her mouth while her other hand is on the strap of her sling bag. "What's so funny?"

"That you're actually taking my advice."

"You wouldn't let me hear the end of it if I hadn't." I continue my way to studio two.

"True," she says, following me. "Already think you have a grasp on me?"

No. Not entirely.

"But really, what's got you so upset that you get drunk enough to have a hangover?"

"Who's to say this isn't me all the time?"

"It isn't."

"And now you think you have a grasp on me?"

"No. But am I wrong?"

"…"

She smiles at my silence. "Head right on the nail, huh."

We arrive at the coffee shop in the studio just across from where we were, and I let her get in first. Luckily for us, it seems to be empty this early.

The cashier is busy on her phone as Sakura and I walk up to her.

"Good morning," Sakura says enthusiastically.

"Yeah."

Definitely a teenager. I glare at her from where I stand, not in the mood for her tone.

Sakura doesn't seem to mind, though, as she looks at me. "So, you going for the bagel?"

"Onion."

She makes a disgusted face. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Let me guess. Black coffee?"

"Yes."

"Are you averse to anything sweet?"

"Yes."

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

I glare at her as she gleams back at me.

Annoying.

She turns back to the cashier. "We'll have a black coffee, an iced macchiato, and an onion bagel, please."

The can't-be-bothered cashier lazily types in our order and tells us the price. Before I could grab my wallet, Sakura hands her her card.

"I said it's on me, remember?"

As the cashier reads the name on the card, her eyes go as wide as saucers and she lifts her head up. Somehow, they get bigger. Great.

"Y-you're-! And… You're-!" She stammers as she points to us.

It's too early for this.

"Yes," Sakura says. "Good morning."

"I- OMG, I'm so sorry about-"

"It's fine." She smiles. God, does she ever stop smiling? "I know it's really early. That's why we decided on coffee, right, Sasuke?"

"Right! I'll get to it!" And with that she scurries to get our orders done.

Sakura walks over to a table by the window, and I do the same. "You need to stop being so nice to people."

"And you need to lighten up." She places an elbow on the table as she puts her chin on her opened hand. "Keep being so moody to fans, eventually you won't have any."

"And being overly nice worked wonders for you, did it?"

She's quiet. I see her glare at me while a flush forms on her cheeks, the same look she gave me the first day of training. "So, including sweets, you also don't take too well to kindness is that it?"

"It depends."

"Depends on whether or not you think it's pity?"

"Tch."

She shakes her head and takes something out of her small sling bag. Almost slamming it on the table, she stands and proceeds to walk away without a word.

I stare at the small white tablet on the table as the cashier walks up with our drinks in a to-go carrier and my bagel in a paper bag. Not hearing what she said, I take our order and walk out to follow that annoying woman.

She didn't make it too far. She's right outside the shop about to walk across the street when I come up.

Her eyes meet mine in defiance, a pained expression mixed in with her green eyes. "What?"

I show her the to-go carrier with her coffee in it.

She raises a brow.

A breath escapes me. "Sorry."

Sakura continues staring until she, too, lets out a breath. "You're gonna have to work on your people skills, Sasuke."

"I never said I was an expert at it."

"No," she says, taking the coffee carrier. "Well, we have a few months. Maybe we can work that out."

_We_. "Hm, annoying."

"You know what, coming from you, I'm gonna take that as a compliment."

Then, she smiles again.

She really is annoying.

* * *

We make it back to the gym and sit on the bench by the lockers she left her gloves on.

"You're lucky I have extra aspirin. And after all the theatrics I went through to slam it on the table."

In my hurry, I left the tablet on the table before I left to catch up to her. She hands me another tablet and I put it in my mouth, using the coffee to swallow it.

"So are you gonna tell me what's got you in such a bad mood, or are you gonna tell me it's none of my business again?"

"It _is_ none of your business."

"Well, I tried." She stretches her arms up. "Ten and Lee are gonna show up in s few minutes."

I take a bite out of the bagel. "How did you get in here without them?"

"I made friends with a janitor who so kindly let me in early. Wouldn't want a repeat of last week." Shrugging, she reaches for the boxing gloves. "Well, I thought we wouldn't have a repeat but we kind of did regardless."

I continue eating my bagel as she puts her gloves back on. I watch her silently as she walks back to the punching bag and continues where she left off. When I finish my food and down my coffee, I start to feel slightly better than I did when I woke up. By the time I threw away the cup and the paper bag, she's taken the gloves off and has moved to the treadmill.

TenTen arrives just as I make it to the other treadmill to warm up with a laptop in hand.

"Oh! You're both here already." She says as she sets her things down onto the floor in front of the mirrors. "Kizo open the doors for you?"

"Yeah," Sakura replies, still running. "He's a sweet, old man."

TenTen flashes a teasing grin. "Anything juicy happen while you two were in here?"

I see Sakura almost trip on the machine. "Ten! No!"

"Damn, maybe next time." she shakes her head in mock disappointment. "We'll have to wait for Lee to start the new routine."

I'm not even going to try to get a word in in this nonsense. Instead, I up the speed on the treadmill and continue my warm-ups.

* * *

Sakura moves to land a hit on my face, but I grab her fist and twist her arm so that her back is to my chest. She uses her other arm to reach the back of my neck onto my shirt and spreads her feet, bends, and I ready my body for the flip. She tugs, and I perform the front flip, my back landing on the pad as she attempts to run. Grabbing her ankle, she readies her body for the fall and falls on her front as I get up and grab her hand and twist it as I did before she flipped me over, my body over hers.

"Great!" TenTen yells. "You both catch on incredibly quick."

"It's the youth within their veins, TenTen!"

She rolls her eyes. "Of course."

I stand up as Sakura rolls over with her hand reaching out. I grab it and help her up. She stands with a jump. "Phew! Great work today, Sasuke."

"Aa."

Noticing her hand was still on mine, she quickly lets go. The momentary warmth on my own dissipates, and she pretends to dust herself off.

"We're gonna get more into it tomorrow, but we're way ahead of schedule, so that's no big." TenTen throws Sakura a towel. "Honestly, we'd be finished in four weeks with the pace we're in. They told us it'd be two months, but I think we'll be done by over one."

"It is such a great sight to see when actors are as passionate about their craft as you two are!" Lee's teeth almost glisten with how wide his smiling. He shows me a fist, presumably for a bump with mine. I hesitate, but I feel someone grab my arm and force my hand into a fist while Lee's meets it.

I look at the shorter woman who had done it with my brows set down. She meets my exasperation with an expression feigning innocence.

"Really?"

Lee looks pleased, though, his eyes look to be tearing up at the acknowledgment. God.

A loud ringing interrupts her before she could even speak, her mouth left slightly open before she closes it and moves to the seat nearby where she set her phone down. Her brows furrow at whatever is on her screen before clicking to accept the call.

"Shizune? Yeah." Her smile falters. "What?! Of course not!"

I try not to pay attention to her replies while I pat the sweat off my face with a face towel but the increasingly concerned tone of her voice is hard to ignore.

"But you've announced that it isn't me?" A sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. No, I don't wanna know what they're writing. Thanks. Okay, I'll wait."

With that, she ends the call and rubs her hand on her forehead, her eyes closed tight in frustration. This is a side of her I haven't seen, yet. I've seen her pissed off, but not like this. It's almost unsettling. Almost. Deciding on satisfying my curiosity, I grab my untouched water bottle and let it lightly touch her face.

Her eyes briefly widen at the sudden contact and then smiles. But something about it doesn't feel right. It isn't a smile. Not a genuine one. Not the one that I've seen.

"What happened?"

Another tired sigh. "Someone hacked into my Instagram. Posted some things."

Something inside me stirs, and quite uncomfortably. "Social media's the toilet of the internet."

"Don't I know it," she lets out a breath she tries to cover as a short laugh. "My team's working on damage control. God, I haven't touched any of my social media in months, and some people would actually think I'd post things against my ex?"

I listen to her grievances and the anger within me begins to rise. Some people truly didn't have anything better to do with their lives. I don't know what went on with her and her ex, but no one wants their lives being tampered with. In that, I can relate.

It's a little unnerving to see her anger move this way. She's angry, yes, but there's also pain in her green irises. I've seen her angry, at me, specifically, but this Sakura looked less like herself, or the her I've gotten acquainted with. The closest thing I could think of is after our first meeting, after meeting the screenwriter.

"Media persona and talent don't correlate."

She looks up at me as the words escape my mouth.

"People say whatever bullshit they want, and it ends up on the news. But your work is your actual legacy. Don't let them tarnish that."

The frown on her face lifts until there's a semblance of her telltale smile. It's small, but it's there. "Is this your roundabout way of telling me they'll forget about it in a week?"

I shrug. "You take what you get."

This time her smile widens, even if a little bit. "I guess, I will," she says. "Thanks, Sasuke. It's a weird way to cheer me up, but…" She trails off, and I have no idea what she wanted to say afterwards.

"Does the press know you're here?"

She bites her lip. "Shizune said she's sending a car for me. I'd rather not drive into that mess."

"How long will that take?"

"Thirty minutes? Longer?" She rubs her hands on her face. "I don't know."

I nod and walk to where I left my bag, my phone inside it. Looking for his name in my recent calls, I call Kakashi and tell him to meet us at the underground parking lot.

"We?" He parrots.

"Quickly." And I end the call.

Grabbing the strap of my bag, I spot hers and take it, as well.

"Sasuke?"

"Wipe up. I'm taking you home."

* * *

Sakura and I manage to sneak away without notice, making sure we aren't spotted. She made a call for her manager to pick up her car, and Kakashi had someone come and pick mine up.

"So you always bring a cap and sunglasses with you?"

I did. "I don't like being noticed."

"Kinda hard with your job and your family."

"That's why I have them."

She's wearing my black cap, her hair in a bun underneath, making sure not a strand could be seen. She'd need to hide it. One look at them, and it'd be clear it's her. I put a towel on my head and wore the glasses.

We scurry off to find Kakashi's car and immediately get in.

"Well, well, this is a surprise." I can hear the amusement in his voice. "Glad you're making friends, Sasuke."

"Just drive, Kakashi."

He turns his head to meet Sakura's eyes. "See what I have to deal with? He used to be such a cute kid, playing with his green dinosaur plushy, and now-"

"Kakashi."

"On it." He laughs and turns away. The car engine roars and soon we're dashed off.

Sakura spots the crowd of flashing lights at the gates of the studio entrance as we drive past it, already having taken a different exit.

"I take it, that's for you?"

She sinks into her seat. "Yeah."

"They'll leave you alone by the end of the week," I say, removing the glasses and towel off my head. "They'll have that Orochimaru trial, and everyone's cameras will be on that."

"So, which way?"

"Konoha Gates. And, please, call me Sakura."

* * *

The car ride on the way to her house was quiet, but I can feel Kakashi's eyes boring a hole into my head through the rearview mirror. He's curious. Which he should be, I guess. I'm not entirely sure why I did any of this, but it's too late to undo this now.

We reach her home, with her directions, and she readies to get out. "Thank you so much, Sasuke, Kakashi."

Kakashi nods his head in acknowledgment, and I do, as well. "You'll be fine."

She chuckles. "You don't sound very convincing with that tone."

"Quite the contrary, I'd say that's a win for you, Sakura." Kakashi decides to chime in.

"Then, I'll take it."

She opens the car door and heads out, her feet planted onto the cemented sidewalk, her hand carrying her gym bag. Just before she could close the door, I speak, "Now, we're even."

She looks back at me, confused.

"For this morning."

Tilting her head, she looks amused. "I'm pretty sure I still owe you one. Last week, remember?"

Then, I recall her note and shake my head. "Goodbye, Sakura."

"Bye, Sasuke."

* * *

"Well, then…"

"Don't you dare say a word, Kakashi."

"I didn't say anything."

He's enjoying this for some reason.

I, for one, am not. Grabbing my phone, I open that god forsaken app and leave a short message on my story.

* * *

_ sasukeuchiha_

_Some people have nothing better to do with their lives._

* * *

Itachi sits on my living room couch, a glass of water in hand as I walk to the kitchen looking for a glass of my own. He left the TV on, the news anchor speaking in a low volume about some impeachment inquiry in another country.

"I see things have been eventful."

"How so?" Opening the fridge, I find the pitcher of cold water and pour it into my empty glass.

"You actually posted an Instagram story."

I take a long sip and walk towards him. "Felt like it."

He raises a quizzical brow but doesn't continue talking about it. "How was yesterday's meeting?"

That doesn't make it any better. "Bullshit."

"It can't be-"

"He's trying to get me to agree on some arranged marriage."

Itachi brows raise in surprise before returning to their place. "Surely, he didn't think you'd comply."

"If he did, he wouldn't be where he is today."

He rubs his chin with his thumb, contemplating something. "He's going to try and do something."

"What else could he possibly do?" It's because of him mother and father are in the hospital, and Itachi's been disinherited. I don't know what else he wouldn't do.

"At the moment, we need to get you some more time. Sit idly by, and your engagement would be on the news."

"And how do you propose we do that?"

Suddenly, the voice from the TV changes to a high pitched, feminine voice announcing the celebrity news. I, instinctively, grab the remote and was close to turning the thing off when I see whose face wa plastered on the screen.

"Breaking celeb gossip! This is a big exclusive one, y'all, so be ready! Now, we all have seen the big Instagram drama concerning the world's _former_ sweetheart, Sakura Haruno." I scoff. It shouldn't surprise me to see trash like this allowed on the news. "It's been reported that she's been hacked, and we all thought it was probably BS, right?"

Itachi observes me as I set the remote down, intrigued at my sudden interest.

"But! Rumors are swirling people. It most likely was hacked because guess who she was spotted with earlier this afternoon?"

Then, to my horror, a photo from when we dropped her off earlier today. "Shit."

"That's Kakashi's car, isn't it?"

I sit down on the couch with a thump, arm over my eyes. "Yes."

"At least the windows are tinted. They wouldn't have seen you."

"Now, I know you can't see who's in the car, but this morning, we have photos of them enjoying some coffee at Six Paths Studios."

That fucking cashier.

On the screen, photos of Sakura and I right after she stormed out. Her taking the drink carrier as she smiled at me. The sides of our face clear as day. It's obviously us.

"Workers in studios sign NDAs, does that cashier not care that they're gonna take her ass in court?"

"Not if they paid quite a large amount to obtain those photos." Itachi leans in to study the screen.

"Then we're suing her dry."

"Wait, Sasuke," Itachi says as he places a palm on my shoulder.

"These were taken at Six Paths Studios earlier this morning. As you know, the Six Paths gym finds itself frequented by many celebrities, so could the two be gym buddies? Or more?"

The male anchor beside her begins to speak. "I don't know. I'm quite sure Sakura has her own car, so why would she need to be driven home. And that look on her face in those coffee shop photos. It doesn't look very platonic to me."

"Maybe they're filming a movie together?"

"Even so, these photos captured last week don't seem so friendly to me."

And there it is.

It's from when she nearly got run over.

And I grabbed her by the arm.

Her arm was on my chest, the camera to her back. My face looking down at hers.

"And, judging from Sasuke's only Instagram story of the year, it may be referring to Sakura's hacking situation."

"The internet is pretty much divided on whether or not-"

I finally grab the remote and pressed the power button in immense irritation. I can hear my phone going off, the vibrations loud and clear even when I left my bag on the table by the entrance door.

Itachi looks deep in thought, elbows on his knees, his fingers intertwined as he placed his chin on to where his fingers met. "Madara doesn't involve third parties."

I swivel my head to him. "What?"

The way he stared back at me made me realize just what he was insinuating.

"No."

"Sasuke-"

"We aren't going to involve anyone else in this mess. It's family business."

"It's the only thing we can do in such a short amount of time."

"She'd refuse."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Itachi," I stare at him straight in the eye. "No."

"He can't do anything too big. It may be enough time for us to figure something else out." He stands. "Grandfather knows that causing suspicion against him is risky at the moment, and with someone like Sakura Haruno, he'd think twice to do anything rash."

He had a point. After what happened with mother and father and the issue with Itachi, he's been careful not to raise any questions concerning himself. And Sakura, being who she is, is someone that would make him hesitate circumstances being as they are.

Still, I don't think it's wise to pull her into any of this shit.

Itachi's phone rings, and he picks it up. "Kakashi?" He glances at me. "Yes, he's with me. Got it."

After the short call, he turns to me. "Emergency meeting at Six Paths. You and Sakura are expected."

* * *

**OUTTAKE**

"Do you think they even knew we were still in the room?" Lee asked TenTen as Sasuke and Sakura leave the gym.

"Shhh!" TenTen silences him, her index finger on top of the mischievous smile on her lips. "Just watch the magic happen."

"Magic?"

A sigh. "Come on, Lee, you have to have noticed."

"Noticed what?"

"You know what, never mind."

* * *

**Notes:**

Hey, guys! So sorry for the long wait. I've been having a rough few months and financially, I'm not doing so good, so I was too depressed to write. Anyway, here's chapter 4, featuring SasuSaku development, and plot.

Twitter: cxtwithclxws

Tumblr: connectedfeelings

I also cosplay! Here's my IG: jana . cos

Leave a review and happy reading!


	5. Chapter Five: Public Relations

This chapter is unedited. (11/30/19)

* * *

**Chapter Five: Public Relations**

**Sakura**

* * *

** _Public Relations_**

_the professional maintenance of a favorable public image by a company or other organization or a famous person._

* * *

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Lightning Updates**

_lightningstansKN_

SENDOFF just released paparazzi photos of  
Sasuke and actress, Sakura, together. Dating  
rumors are spreading rapidly.

#sasusaku is what the press are calling them.

No word from either's sources.

6:23 PM - 12 Jul 2019

C 2.9K - R 312K - H 502K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**sasuke daddy** _sascoochie_ \- Jul 12  
Replying to _lightningstansKN_

WHAT

C 15 - R 221 - H 462

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Quin ** _blindsoty_ \- Jul 12  
Replying to _lightningstansKN_

i always thought he was gay

C - R 23 - H 54

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**woof bitch** _kibaaa_ \- Jul 12  
Replying to _lightningstansKN_

good for uchiha!

C - R 32 - H 67

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**#savesasuke** _sasusteak_ \- Jul 12  
Replying to _lightningstansKN_

i give it a month, no way hed stay with her  
of all ppl

C 13 - R 254 - H 1.0K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Kami** _lghtnngbabes_ \- Jul 12  
Replying to _lightningstansKN_

how to be sakura and have a bite of the  
uchihussy? #sasusaku

C 41 - R 563 - H 1.2K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**stan lightning**

_uchihussy_

tabloids rlly want me to believe sasuke  
would date s*kura? lmaooo

7:39 PM - 12 Jul 2019

C 26 - R 658 - H 1.2K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**rian**

_yamanakaiyes_

YOU'RE TELLING ME SAKURA HAD SASORI'S DICK  
AND NOW SASUKE'S? SHE GOT THE MAGIC  
COOCHIE YALL

6:50 PM - 12 Jul 2019

C 73 - R 407 - H 825

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**sasuke pics**

_sskpics_

my dumbass deluding myself into thinking  
i have a chance with sasuke even though  
ofcourse he'd be dating hot actresses  
#sasusaku

7:17 PM - 12 Jul 2019

C 72 - R 1.2K - H 3.2K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**art hoe**

_brushbiush_

yall really think this shit real? sounds like damage  
control for the whole "hacking" incident to me.  
#sasusaku

7:34 PM - 12 Jul 2019

C 14 - R 210K - H 895

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Tavi**

_bimhimbo_

he could do better  
#sasusaku

7:30 PM - 12 Jul 2019

C 273 - R 623 - H 1.6K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Inari **_l__ssua _\- Jul 12  
Replying to _bimhimbo_

SAKURA could do better

C 102 - R 325 - H 634

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**THEY'RE ACTUALL REAL**

_sasusakupics_

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG  
OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG  
OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG  
OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG  
OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG  
OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG

7:06 PM - 12 Jul 2019

C 417 - R 2.6K - H 6.3K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**kitty** _littlegames_ _\- Jul 12  
Replying to _sasusakupics_

IM ACTUALLY SCREAMING

C 2 - R 25 - H 86

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Rachel **_yntcdrights _\- Jul 12  
Replying to _sasusakupics_

imagine photoshopping pics of your faves for  
years and turns out theyve been dating for who  
knows how long? are you psychic?

C 26 - R 132 - H 781

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**shikababy** _narababe _\- Jul 12  
Replying to _sasusakupics_

idk yall seems fake to me tbfh

C 43 - R 21 - H 76

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**#NarutoXTEDTalk **_naru_zumaki _\- Jul 12  
Replying to _sasusakupics_

i wonder if they gon make any announcement  
soon since the pics are out

C 5 - R 17 - H 32

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Sakura Defense Squad**

_sakuraharunoupdates_

Honestly, I doubt Sakura would let herself be a  
part of some PR relationship again. Regardless,  
we have to be there for her bc we all know their  
stans are gonna start attacking her

7:41 PM - 12 Jul 2019

C 821 - R 5.6K - H 17K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**cherry queen** cherrybxmb - Jul 12  
Replying to _sakuraharunoupdates_

i was thinking the same thing no way would she  
let herself be part of some pr shit again

C 6 - R 25 - H 67

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**#WeLoveYouSakura **_sakuharu12 _\- Jul 12  
Replying to _sakuraharunoupdates_

i dont care about anything. i just want her to be  
happy

C 14 - R 120 - H 211

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**sassuke** _uchihass _\- Jul 12  
Replying to _sakuraharunoupdates_

not a sakura stan but yeah i dont think shed get  
into that shit again and sasuke definitely wouldnt  
be a part of that either

C 18 - R 32 - H 175

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Mira**

_uchiyas_

some of yall really think sasuke would ever agree  
to a pr relationship? yall stan the same sasuke  
uchiha i do?

6:52 PM - 12 Jul 2019

C 120 - R 6.2K - H 12.3K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**mitzy**

_otfivever_

im calling it now, this is all bullshit

6:50 PM - 12 Jul 2019

C 16 - R 212 - H 543

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Shina**

_sprlngblossom_

sasori after seeing the #sasusaku news

(insert gif of casey frey staring out of a window)

7:12 PM - 12 Jul 2019

C 231 - R 3.2K - H 7.2K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**#sasusaku**

_uchiharuno_

cant believe sasuke gets to call sakura his gf  
wish that was me

7:32 PM - 12 Jul 2019

C 21 - R 744 - H 1.2K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**#sasusaku **_uchiharuno _\- Jul 12  
Replying to _uchiharuno_

and yes i snatched the username real quick djsfh  
highkey shipping them  
icon by _sasusakupics_

C 6 - R 23 - H 54

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

* * *

Pacing back and forth on my living room floor, I swear I could feel the carpet start burning with all the friction I was providing it with. One hand holding my phone to my ear, the other on my mouth, fingernails on my lips.

"But how did anyone even sneak into the studio lot?" I ask with thinly veiled annoyance.

"The guards are looking through security footage, now," Shizune says, an attempt to calm me down. "We've managed to track the IP Address of your hacker."

At least one thing has been dealt with. "How'd they do that in the first place?"

"Seems like your phone provider had some security issues, and someone with too much time on their hands had gotten your phone number and called customer service and claimed they needed a sim card change. They were dumb enough to believe it and did."

Frustrated, I slap my free hand on my forehead and groaned. "Change my number and make sure it's from a different provider."

"Already on it."

Today has been a mess. From being hacked to having pictures of me and my costar spreading like wildfire all over the media, I didn't know how it could get any worse. Wait, I do, actually. Sasuke could hate my guts for dragging him into this mess. But it's not like that was my fault. He offered to get me home. He walked across the studio lot to help me find a vending machine when he didn't have to. It takes two to tango.

Still, I didn't want to ruin our dynamic so early in our, er, work relationship? I don't know what to call it, honestly. I don't know if he'd consider us friends, even though it feels like that to me. Or I could be deluding myself into thinking that because that's what I feel like it is. Or because maybe Ino's right, and I do have a raging crush on the man.

I'd never run into him in an event before but I've admired him from afar. His music's great. His acting, too. And yeah, he's good looking. But I always thought of it as that: admiration for his work. Then I met the guy, and even though he can be a little off putting and says things a little too bluntly, he's not bad to be around. I don't know, I never thought of it turning out this way, and hell, maybe even after everything, we'd actually be friends.

But I forgot that the press are a thing and apparently every man I so much as stand next to could be a possibility for tabloid fodder. This is why I've been lowkey these past few months, but I never could have stayed that way in my line of work.

"It'll be fine, Saks," Shizune says, reminding me she was on the phone. "We're just waiting for confirmation from Sasuke's camp to release a statem-"

I stop on my tracks, curious as to why she stopped speaking all of a sudden. "Shizune?"

A few more beats of silence, nothing but the sound of her typing away on her laptop before she clears her throat. "You're being called to an emergency meeting at Six Paths Studios."

My breath hitched. "Right now?"

"Yes," she says as she continues typing. "I'll have a car come for you. Ten minutes."

That was a good idea. Ever since the photos dropped, the press figured out where I lived, but thank goodness they aren't allowed beyond the gated entrance of the subdivision. But that leaves me with the question of who took that photo of Sasuke dropping me off? A neighbor?

God, there's too much going on.

Ending the call, I plop down on my couch with another heavy sigh.

Before I could dive deep into my thoughts again, I hear my phone ring. Ino. It has to be.

Grabbing it and swiping answer without even looking, I hold it over my ear. "Look, Pig, I don't wanna hear your teasing right now."

"Pig?"

I sit up straight at the sound of the very male, very NOT Ino voice.

"It's Sasuke."

FUCK.

"I'm so sorry. I thought you were Ino."

"Noted," he replies, voice sounding neutral, like it usually did, but I sense something else somewhere deep within it. It was light. Great, now he thinks I'm crazy.

"Look, I'm so sorry about this whole mess. I didn't know we'd get photographed at the lot and definitely not at my place and-"

"Sakura."

"What?"

He sighs. "It's fine."

My forehead crinkles. "You don't sound very convincing."

"It's fine," he repeats.

"Gee, you sure do know how to cheer a girl up." The sides of my mouth lift up in a semblance of a smile. Then, the questions appears in my mind. "How'd you get my number?"

"Kakashi talked to your agent."

I folded my arms and stood up, walking towards the window that showcased my backyard. "You know you could have asked me like a normal person."

"I didn't need it until today."

"Okay, ouch."

He sighs again. "You got the message from Six Paths?"

"About the meeting? Yeah."

"I'll talk to you there."

Then, he hangs up.

It takes me a moment to process what just happened.

What kind of phone call was that?!

He called just for that?

If he wanted to know if I was going to the meeting, he could have asked Kakashi to ask Shizune like he did to get my number. What was that all about?

I catch a glimpse of my reflection on the window and thoughts begin swirling. Was he... worried? Did he know I was wallowing? Ugh, that man's so confusing.

But for some reason, a part of me likes that.

My phone rings again, and, checking the caller ID this time, I answer it.

"What the **FUCK**, forehead?!"

I made sure my phone was a good distance from my ear when I swiped to answer the call. "I know. I know, Pig."

"My flight lands, and I get a billion messages about you and Sasuke? And none of them are from you!"

"Paparazzi caught us hanging out and are making a huge fuss about it. Nothing's going on." I walk back to the couch.

"Oh," she says, sounding a bit disappointed. "I don't know, billboard brow. Some of these photos look a little more than costars being friendly. What about the one where you were in his arms?"

"Ugh, a car was coming by, and he pulled me to him. He was pretty annoyed with me after that."

She makes an unconvinced noise.

"Really, Ino. It's nothing."

"Alright, I'll get off your ass for now, but you better fill me in soon."

Mentally, I check my schedule. "I have a day off in a two days."

"Sweet!"

"At the usual?"

"Fuck yes. You have a lot of explaining to do, missy."

"Okay." I let out a nervous chuckle as I hear a car horn coming from in front of my house. "I got to go, hog. Meeting with the execs."

"Yikes. Wish you luck, babes."

Something tells me I'm going to need more than just luck these next few months.

* * *

We manage to get through the swarm of paparazzi in front of the subdivision gates and sneak in through the back studio gates. I didn't even want to imagine what the front studio gates look like. Thanking the driver, I get out of the car and walk into the office building. Shizune meets me in the lobby.

"Hey, how are you holding up?"

"Not as bad as I thought I was going to." If the Sasori situation a few months ago taught me anything, it's to be more resilient when the world seems to feed off of your shortcomings. "Is it bad?"

She looks to her side and fixes her collar, her tell. "Er, that depends on what you think 'bad' is."

Oh, joy.

We walk to the elevators and Shizune presses the up button as I stare mindlessly at the red, glowing numbers atop the metal doors.

"Looks like we aren't late."

The familiar voice makes me turn my head and meet the dark eyes of Kakashi Hatake. Beside him, a stone faced Sasuke.

I unknowingly take a gulp. "Hey."

Sasuke nods.

I can tell this elevator ride will be more awkward than I hoped it'd be.

A ding signals the elevator had reached our level and the metal doors open to reveal the mirrored walls of its interior. Kakashi motions for us to enter first, so Shizune and I do, followed by him and Sasuke. Shizune presses the button for the top floor which means we're dealing with the higher ups.

I don't see why, though. It's not like what happened would need for us to be called to the top.

Before I could linger on the thought, Kakashi breaks the silence. "Didn't think the day would end like this."

Lightly amused at his choice of conversation, I let out a breath. "Yeah, I don't think any of us did."

"Well, I think it's nice Sasuke's making friends."

I see Sasuke roll his eyes at the corner of mine. "Shut up, Kakashi."

"In any case, I don't think what they want you two here for is too bad."

I raise a brow and look back and forth at Kakashi then Shizune, noting the nervousness she was exuding. "What?"

"Everything is up to you two." Was the last thing Kakashi said before the doors opened, revealing clean, white floors and a reception desk.

A man stood up at the sight of us in the elevator. "Good evening. They're expecting you in boardroom four." He motions to the room's direction.

We walk out and follow her to the the glass enclosed room, meaning I could see every one of the people inside waiting for us. Studio executives, the film's executive producer, Hagoromo, the screen writer, Jiraiya, all present, along with a few more people I didn't recognize. I even see my lawyer in there, as well. Guy, our director, is noticeably absent.

I look at Sasuke, my face filled with curiosity. He shrugs in response, not sure as to why we have such a large audience.

The receptionist, whose name is Izumo based on his name tag, opens the door and motions us to enter. One by one, we enter and meet about a dozen or more pairs of eyes. I swallow my nervousness and keep myself calm.

Hagoromo stands. "Hello, have a seat all of you."

We do, taking up the only available seats by the long table.

"Shiho, if you will."

An anxious looking blonde woman stands as she adjusts her glasses. "Y-yes, sir."

Walking to the front of the table where her back was facing the projector screen, her right hand holding a small remote. Clearing her throat, she begins. "Good evening, I am Shiho, head of public relations."

Public relations? This is what the meeting is about?

I take another look around the room and realize that this meeting is quite grand for a PR meeting.

"Within this room, we have studio executives, heads of the film in question, two members of the finance team, a few members of the PR team, as well as the subjects of this meeting."

Why is this beginning to feel heavier than it needs to be?

"Ever since the photos were released to the press, both Mr. Uchiha and Ms. Haruno have been trending worldwide and buzz around a rumored romance has raised the public's awareness of the two as well as their projects." She clicks a button on a remote.

The projector screen lights up and Shiho steps aside for us to see a line graph. A pink line representing me, and a dark blue one to represent Sasuke. "We've gathered reports from various search engines, streaming services, both for music, film and TV, and social media sites and have confirmed that both their names and projects have been searched for and viewed seventy-five percent more than usual, and fifty-three percent more than when they have new projects."

It shows in the graph, too. Both lines had its ups and downs and occasional plateaus but when it reached today's date, it skyrocketed up. I bit my lip, sensing what's about to happen and hoping my hunch isn't right.

She clicks another button. The new slide shows screenshots of headlines in different languages. "This unexpected event has garnered so much attention that more people were paying attention to this than the upcoming Orochimaru trial which has kept the public's attention for over a month."

I see people typing furiously on their laptops. Hagoromo's hands were locked, elbows on the table, his eyes focused on the presentation before him. I shift to my lawyer who looks pretty intrigued with the whole thing. My eyes slide from Shizune until the meet Sasuke's profile. His face isn't giving anything away, but he must be getting the gist of what what about to come.

I rubbed my temples. This is not how I wanted today to end.

Hagoromo raises a hand, and Shiho stops speaking. He stands. "And what does all of this entail, precisely?"

Taking a deep breath to calm herself down, Shiho faces a man with his hair tied up seated a few seats away from the screen.

He stands, facing everyone. "Based on the statistics and public interest that we presume will continue rising, the speculations alone could bring the film's box office up to seventy-five to one hundred fifty million."

"Compared to..?"

"If, perhaps, the speculations weren't just speculation, we could see a guaranteed three hundred million added to the box office."

I cannot believe this is happening again.

"Ah, yes, but that is not up to us, is it?" Hagoromo stands and looks at me then to Sasuke.

Not wanting to believe what's been going on, I met his gaze. "What's not up to us, exactly?"

He gives an expectant look to Shiho and she fumbles for a second. "Er, if, perhaps, you two would consent to being seen together at public events, press junkets, a dinner or two here and there..."

Wide eyed and in disbelief, I lean into the back of my chair. "Are you serious, right now?"

A pregnant silence fills the room after I speak. Some people look to be thinking about what to say, others are avoiding eye contact with me, and others are looking down, looking shameful.

Do they seriously expect me to be okay with this after everything that has happened to me these past few months? I am not about to let myself be part of another PR nightmare. The thing with Sasori was done entirely behind my back. It made me replace everyone in my team, my manager, my publicist, my lawyer.

It took me a while to be okay to trust the people I work with, and it's still taking me a while to refuse to let myself dwell on that particular low in my life.

"Don't you think it's quite insensitive to be asking her of this?" Shizune speaks. "It's been less than a year since the incident."

She doesn't say what the incident is exactly, but everyone in the room is very aware. They all circle around it, careful not to anger me, but this entire meeting has done just that.

A man shifts in his seat. "Well, we thought, perhaps-"

I put both hands on the table. "I have made it clear through my team and my representatives that I will not be involved in any similar tactic. What makes you think that this would be any different?"

"We assumed that since we would be more upfront and forthcoming with information that perhaps this would be different."

The look on my face said otherwise. "Not happening."

"Please, Ms. Haruno, we urge you to looks at the data. It's looking very beneficial for everyone involved."

"Well, I was told my previous experience was the same however, how did that turn out when all was revealed?"

Jiraiya fakes a cough. "I completely understand where Sakura is coming from. And I, myself, would want the film to speak for itself."

"I didn't take you for someone who takes pride in his artistic integrity, Mr. Jiraiya." A man, who I assume is in the financial team, says.

The writer ignores the comment and continues. "However, I do understand that money is very persuasive. But that isn't up to us. It's up to the two who would be involved." He looks at Sasuke. "Mr. Uchiha, you've been quiet this entire meeting."

Sasuke, seated a few seats away, has been silent since we got here. His face gave nothing away, and his arms were folded. Noticing everyone's eyes on him, he shakes his head. "Considering the situation, you'd think you all would handle something like this with more tact."

Some men in the room looked like they took offense to what he said. One of them, an executive, speaks up. "Well, perhaps if Ms. Haruno just moves on from the little blip in her career, this would have gone much smoother."

"Excuse me?" I say, anger seething in my words. "That 'little blip' almost cost me my career and heavily messed with my personal life so I don't see how my refusal can be minimized to saying that I need to 'get over it'."

"It's all just part of the job. You, of all people, should be used to this by now. How were we to know that your emotions would get the best of you like every other woman?"

Sasuke looks like he wants to interrupt, but I speak before he could. "Aside from the fact that what you were insinuating was inconceivably sexist, you're quite arrogant to think that nothing in this plan of yours would go wrong. I know that this could pop a few extra paper bills in your pocket and that is precisely why you're directing your poorly veiled anger at me because I won't give you a few extra millions."

His ears were vibrantly red, his teeth gritted.

"Now, now." Hagoromo says, on his feet. "Perhaps we should take a twenty minute recess. Everyone calm down before we speak about anything else."

The tension slowly dissipates as people begin leaving the room. Hagoromo takes me to the side before I could. "I apologize for Zetsu's attitude. He's particularly mad because this is his final project with the company."

I sigh. "It's not your fault, sir."

"I can understand this entire situation is not ideal, but everything lies on you and Sasuke."

"I'm pretty sure he's just against this as I am."

Hagoromo makes a face I don't know how to comprehend. "What?"

"Perhaps you should speak with him before the meeting starts again."

"There have been whispers about his grandfather, and, well, I don't know the full story."

I turn and see Sasuke leaning by the door, waiting.

For me?

With one last questioning look at the chief producer, I begin walking towards my costar.

"Uh, hi." Not the greatest greeting, but that's all I could come up with at the moment. "You're still in here."

"Yeah." He looks out to the hallway. "We should talk somewhere where ten people aren't looking at us like fish in a fishbowl."

I follow his gaze and see everyone's eyes on us. "Okay."

* * *

Sasuke and I find ourselves in the empty emergency staircase, the only place close enough to the meeting room where we wouldn't be hounded by everyone else.

It was well lit, contrary to most emergency staircases I had to use to avoid a screaming frenzy.

"I'm sorry," I say, my back leaning onto the wall. "I didn't think they'd actually suggest something like that after everything."

He leans on a railing. "It's almost a standard in this business."

I raise a brow. "So you expected this is what the meeting was about?"

"It wasn't hard to connect the dots. Terrible delivery, regardless."

I scoffed. "That's putting it lightly."

"Surprised you didn't sock the guy in the face."

"You have no idea how tempted I was, but people like that aren't worth it. I won't let myself be fired from a job because of some misogynistic asshole."

This time he scoffs. "A lot of them in this line of work."

"Don't I know it." I take a moment to study his visage. He looks slightly irritated but not in the way I thought he'd be. "What did you want to talk about?"

He visibly stiffens for a moment, the first he's ever reacted that way in front of me. My mind drifts to what Hagoromo said.

"This won't pull through if you are against it."

I furrow my brows. "Huh?"

"This... thing they're proposing. It's all up to you."

Talk about a record scratch moment. "Wait, you... _You're_ okay with this?!"

He flinches at the sudden rise of my tone. "In normal circumstances, I would vehemently refuse."

I look at him quizzically, head tilted, encouraging him to elaborate.

Unfolding his arms, he puts both hands on the railings on his sides. "This is strictly confidential."

"I'm not exactly the type who calls up the tabloids, Sasuke."

"I'm serious, Sakura." His eyes narrowed, focused on me. "This doesn't leave these walls."

Enveloping my arms above my chest, I nod.

"My grandfather is determined to put me in some arranged marriage to merge the Uchiha company and another."

Whatever I thought he was going to say definitely isn't as crazy as what he just said. "What?"

"And knowing him, he could very well be preparing an announcement as we speak."

It takes me a moment to process his words. From the way he's talking, he certainly is not pleased with the whole idea of getting married against his will. But this was wholly unexpected. Sasuke didn't look like the type to readily agree something as ludicrous as that. Certainly he could just say no.

But seeing as he's here, telling me this, it appears like he can't control the situation. Sasuke isn't so easily trapped, but this is his grandfather. Madara Uchiha is known as a ruthless businessman, his public persona apparently didn't diverge from how he is with his family.

"Why would the Uchihas want to merge so badly? It's not like you guys are scrambling for funds."

"It's control. My grandfather wants me as the heir to the company and wants me quitting everything else that could be a distraction."

"But isn't your father-"

"That's complicated." He says flippantly, not wanting to divulge that part of the situation. "As you can tell, I don't want anything he's offering or forcefully giving me."

I bite my lip. "And you think this... PR stunt can help how?"

"It can buy me time. My brother and I are already onto something, but Madara works fast."

"But why me? You could have anyone happily pretend to be your girlfriend."

"Grandfather's not stupid. He'll call my bluff if I get just anyone."

"And then this whole paparazzi whirlwind happened at the right time..."

He nods. "I doubt he'd try anything, especially since it's as public as if this were to go on."

I place my hands on either side of my face. "I... I don't know, Sasuke. I can't let myself be involved in something like this again."

He nods. "It's the respectable thing to do, yes. You asked why, I answered."

He's leaving everything up to me.

His onyx eyes meet mine. I can't sense anything foul within them.

It's come to that point for him where he has no choice. I can only imagine how he's feeling, but I don't think I should be inserting myself into that situation, either. I could be getting into another tragedy in the making.

But it isn't exactly the same as before. This time I hold the choice. I get to have a say. Whereas last time everything was done behind my back. For two full years I was in the dark. This time I know exactly what's going on. I know Sasuke isn't trying to guilt me to say yes. He hasn't pressed me to. He just said his side. Still, the overwhelming feeling of wanting to help him is rising.

"I think I need some time alone to think this through."

He looks surprised. His eyes slightly wider than usual, caught offguard. He relaxes and nods, walking to the door and leaving through it, leaving me alone when the soft thud of the door echoes through the empty staircase. It's just me and my thoughts.

I begin pacing, weighing my options.

On the one hand, I wouldn't be risking anything by saying no. I've been in this situation before. Once one thing goes wrong, everything crumbles, and I have to pick myself up again. The weeks following the blowup, I was bombarded by thoughts of self doubt and hating myself for not seeing it sooner, isolated myself from everyone but a trusted few. It took me a while to get back on my feet. I can't put myself in the same place.

But I'm not exactly right. This situation isn't the same. I know the cards I'm being dealt, I'm not walking into this blind. I'm more prepared for something like this happening than I was the first time, that's for sure. It's not an industry taboo for these things to happen, and if anything I could help someone out of a crappy circumstance.

We just need to talk ground rules.

I stop my pacing. Why am I even debating this with myself? The obvious answer is no. I know despite Sasuke's situation and the benefits of doing this, I would say no.

Then, I realize it's not about proving something to anyone. It's about proving myself that I can be on top of things the second time around. Knowing the outcomes, knowing what's coming. That's what this is all about, why I'm here pacing in alone in an empty staircase. I want to tell myself I've come out better.

It's ridiculous, I know, but I can't deny that it's tempting. Am I really thinking about this?

I shake my head, my hands in my hair in the process. This is driving me crazy. What am I doing? Talking myself _into_ the situation or _out_ of it?

I slowly crouch down, hands still in my hair.

There really is no harm if I do it. I prove to myself that I can come out of this thing on top and help Sasuke a bit. We stage a break up, and we remain friends. All good. I know, if anything, Ino would be by my side through all of this and cheer me on.

Standing, I purse my lips. Maybe it will be fine.

I feel my phone vibrate in my back pocket and see that it's Sasuke. I saved his number on the drive here.

_Meeting's about to start again._

Noticing the clock on the right hand corner, I see that he's right. Heading to the door, I take one last deep breath and open it. It takes a few heartbeats for me to take a step forward.

I see Sasuke standing by the wall across the door.

He looks at me, his eyes baring into my soul. It's like he knows what I'm about to say because he walks towards me.

A question swimming within an onyx sea.

I relax, my head dropping in a nod. "We have to lay down some ground rules, though."

* * *

**#SasuSaku CONFIRMED**

Representatives from both parties release statement confirming the two actors are romantically involved

by Ami Watanabe

Senior Editor of KONOHA TALKS

To end what must be a turbulent day for both Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, they have confirmed, through their people, that they are in fact a couple. News came earlier today when photos of the two were released by the notorious celebrity gossip site SENDOFF, known for revealing secret celebrity couples to the public.

Also today, Sakura Haruno had her Instagram hacked. The hacker posted malicious comments about her ex-boyfriend, Sasori, who had revealed that he urged by his management company to fake a relationship with Haruno. Haruno, unaware of this, was brought the truth the same time as the public found out.

Seemingly, she has bounced back with Sasuke Uchiha, no less. She took a break from film and television ever since the news broke out.

The official statement from her team states, "Sasuke and Sakura met during her break when she met him at a mutual friend's party. The two had grown from friends to what they are now. Coincidentally, Sakura had been looking at scripts to return to film after her break and accepted a role from an upcoming Might Guy film, the same one Sasuke had been offered a role to."

Sasuke's team states something similar, saying, "Sasuke had been reviewing scripts and offers and the Might Guy project had caught his eye. He spoke to Sakura about it and was surprised when she said she had accepted the role for the leading lady."

There is some suspicion about the announcement, but most have come to the conclusion that they are in fact together, majority are sure that Sakura wouldn't let herself be fooled into another fake relationship and that Sasuke was above a PR stunt of this nature.

#SasuSaku has been trending all day and it seems like it won't be down the number one spot soon. Just after the announcement, Sasuke went to his Instagram page, a rarity, to post a single cherry blossom petal without a caption.

Congratulations to the happy couple!

* * *

**Notes:**

Long time no update! I enjoyed writing this solely bc I got to make up some tweets for this ksdjgfks

Anyway, I've been holed up bc college and was supposed to update Eternal before this, but I suddenly had the urge to update.

By the way, the ao3 version of this chapter has the tweets as photos so go check it out! Username is the same as the one here.

Reviews are welcome and are what keep me motivated to update so bring em on!


	6. Chapter Six: Picture's Up

This chapter is unedited. (12/20/19)

* * *

**Chapter Six: Picture's Up**

**Sasuke**

* * *

**_Picture's Up_**

_rehearsal is complete; cameras will roll on the next action_

* * *

The room's cold. The curtains cover the open windows, the fabric blown by the wind inward. Light colored walls and cold white tiles surround me, making the room feel more suffocating than comforting, contrary to whatever who designed this wanted.

I hate coming in here.

Not because I don't want to check up on them but because I loathe seeing them immobile, on the beds, eyes closed. They've been closed for two months now.

They look peaceful, but I'm sure there's more hiding underneath their sleeping faces. They've been hooked up to machines keeping them alive, giving them the nutrients they can't give themselves. The steady beats of their hearts can be heard and seen through the beeping machines.

"Doctor says they're stable." Itachi's voice breaks me out of my concentration.

"She's been saying that for weeks." Yet they never wake. I don't speak the latter words, but he knows.

I feel his hand on my shoulder giving it a soft squeeze. That's when I look at him. "They'll wake up, little brother."

I look away, putting my hands in my pockets.

It's been two months since the "accident." Drunk driver on a rainy day, they said.

Complete bullshit.

"Has he been here to visit?"

No response. Heh. Of course, he hasn't. I don't know if it's guilt, or if it was something else entirely, but it's better if he doesn't step anywhere near this room, this hospital, really. That, and Tsunade Senju wouldn't let him step on her property.

Itachi and I know our grandfather had a hand in this. He and my father had been fighting over what was best for the company for almost a year, maybe even longer than that by the looks of it. Meetings had grown awkward. They weren't speaking to each other. The rift between them was getting larger until Madara decided to shut my dad up for good.

Am I completely sure that that's what happened? I know he did something. He had to have done something. Why else would he want the state of his own son and daughter-in-law kept secret from the public?

All that was said was that my father stepped down and now he and my mother are out God knows where on their second honeymoon. Leaving Itachi the heir... For about a week. Until he found out my brother had no intention of bending down backwards for him. That and that he didn't approve of his choice in fiancee.

Which left me.

I scoff just thinking about it.

My brother and I can't just come out against him, though. And I can't just let go of my position now, either. So he and I have had to resort to getting to the bottom of things secretly.

It is surprising, though, that he hasn't reached out to me after the news broke. I'd expected an angry phone call as soon as the photos came out. For now, it's been radio silent.

"The P.I. is onto something." Itachi walks over to my mother's bedside table, eyeing the fresh flowers left within the vase. "Says he covers his tracks way too well, though, so it's going to take a while."

"It wouldn't be Madara if he didn't."

A knock on the door stops the conversation. The door opens slowly, a familiar head of dark hair pops out from the side.

"Hello, I'm sorry but visiting hours are almost over."

Itachi nods, his eyes fixed on the woman. She doesn't shy away from his eyes.

I move first, and she opens the door wider and steps aside for us to exit. Taking one last look at my parents, I make a promise to myself to get to the bottom of whatever's going on.

As I walk out, I catch a glimpse of Itachi passing her by, their hands brushing each other's. I look away.

It really shouldn't be hard for Itachi and Izumi to get married, but in this family, nothing ever is.

I wait for him in the elevator, having to stop it from closing before he came. By the fifth attempt, he enters the metal box. We say nothing as the doors finally close. I look at him through his reflection through the polished metal door and see that there was a slight lift in the corner of his mouth. I shake my head.

He notices it and folds his arms. "Something amusing you?"

"Not in the slightest."

This time he shakes his head. "Be careful, little brother. I'm not the only one in a relationship now."

It's only been twenty-four hours since the announcement was made and now my "relationship" has been the only thing people have been messaging me about. Needless to say I haven't replied to any of them. One because I don't feel the need to and also because Sakura and I haven't gotten our stories straight yet. Everything was done in a rush in order to appease the public and to maintain the attention we've been getting.

All because a few misconstrued pictures.

I'd never liked the paparazzi. Vultures, that's all they are.

But despite feeling irritated to the nth degree, those photos did give me a backup plan.

Still, this is not what I meant when I told Kakashi I needed a distraction.

I sigh, running a hand through my hair.

"Already lovesick, little brother?"

"Shut up, Itachi."

He smiles softly, then his lips were a fine line. "In all seriousness, little brother, what is your plan?"

I raise a brow at him. "It was your idea I do this."

"It was merely a suggestion." He leans onto elevator wall. "A suggestion that is working."

"A rash one." I put my hands back in my pockets. "She's coming by the apartment later so we can sort everything out."

Quirking a brow up, he looks surprised. "Couldn't that have been done by phone?"

"She's still anti-phone since her phone got hacked."

"And because if anyone sees her coming by your apartment building, they'll know she's there for you." He places his thumb on his chin as the elevator doors open. "Smart, since you hate media attention and she's been avoiding it, as well."

We may not have gotten our stories straight yet, but we agreed on how we were going to let this stunt play out. We wouldn't do anything flashy, it would be obvious that it was fake. Have people see us going to each other's places, places where not a lot of people would expect the two of us. Then, when the time was right, we'd do some public events. However, not this early in the ruse.

I am curious as to why she agreed. I was almost certain she'd say no, especially with the circumstances.

I've maybe misjudged her. She is, in some ways, as I had expected. Always with a smile on her face, sometimes a fake smile, trusting to a fault, almost like what he'd expect someone with her reputation to be. But she's also stubborn, quick tempered, driven and focused on her work, surprisingly doubts herself at times.

Annoying.

That's what she is.

* * *

All I want to do when I arrive at my apartment is sit in the few moments I have to myself today in silence, but as soon as I get to the couch, I hear the loud, incessant knocking on my front door, I know that it's not going to happen.

There were only a few who could access the elevator that could get to my apartment, Itachi being the only one who has a key of his own. I've now given Sakura access, as well. But there is only one person who would knock like he wanted to break the damn door.

With a groan, I stand and walk to the door, opening it with a sour look on my face. "What do you want, dobe?"

He looks scandalized, his free hand is a fist on the door hedge. "What do I- What do I want? How about answer your damn phone, you bastard." He basically yells.

I narrow my eyes. "Why the fuck do you have a potted plant with you?"

He's cradling the thing with his free hand. "Gaara wanted to gift this to you and your _girlfriend _that you never told me, your best friend, about. It's a lace leaf thingamajig. He said it's for romance and kindness."

I pinch the bridge of my nose as I turn and get back to the couch. "Just get in."

Closing the door behind him and leaving the plant on the coffee table in front of the couch, then he proceeds to pace in front of the TV. "So, when the _fuck_ did you start dating _Sakura Haruno_? Was it on Gaara's party? Because his sister invited her, and I invited you which means I am one half of the reason why you get to date Sakura Haruno. And what do I get in return? Nothing! I demand a 'thank you'!"

"Can you please shut the fuck up?" I've had enough of his rambling. "We're not dating."

He stops his pacing. "You're not? But you posted an Insta story AND a post, and you don't do either of that."

Sighing, I look him dead in the eyes. "It's a PR thing."

Plopping down onto the adjacent couch, his jaw drops. "No shit? And you agreed to it?"

I don't give him a response.

"The world's ending."

"Shut up."

"No, but you? You, Mr. I-Hate-Publicity, agreed to a _publicity_ stunt?" He gasps. "Is it because you secretly have a crush on Sakura-chan and thought that this was your chance?"

"I _will_ kick you out of here."

"No, but seriously, what's going on? Kiba thought you kept her a secret because you were afraid he'd take her from you."

I scoff.

"And to be honest, I didn't believe it either until I saw how you two looked on those coffee shop photos."

"Nothing happened. She got mad at me, stormed out and forgot her coffee. I got out there and gave it to her, then we went back to stunt training."

He makes an unconvinced noise. "Okay, but what did make you agree to do this?"

Knowing he wouldn't leave me alone until I tell him, I relent and rub my temples. "My grandfather wants to merge Uchiha Corp. with Hyuuga Enterprises through an arranged marriage."

He's quiet, shockingly, for a few seconds before, unsurprisingly, he bolts out of his seat in a yell. "What? To who? Does Neji know?"

"Judging as he's in the family, maybe. Probably not yet since only a few even knew this was being planned. The paparazzi photos got out, the studio called a meeting and pitched it to us."

"Damn, man, that's wild," he says. "And Sakura just said yes? I mean, don't get me wrong, Sasuke, but you're not exactly warm, and she just got out of that shit storm."

"I don't know what made her, but she did agree."

"Did they force her into it?"

"They tried to." That Zetsu guy's words pop into my head. "But she kept refusing."

"Then..." He takes a few beats to connect the dots. "Oh my God, you told her! Like, the whole dilemma you got going on."

I rolled my eyes.

"Dude, you basically guilt tripped her."

Narrowing my eyes, I glare at the man who proclaims is my best friend. "I told her my side, gave her a few minutes to herself to think about it, and she eventually said yes. In no way did I force her into this shit."

"Eh, I don't know, Sasuke. Maybe she felt sorry for you and felt obligated to."

I had no response to that. I didn't know exactly why she said yes, but it couldn't have been that. Could it?

"Ah, so my words have struck a chord? Maybe call her and ask."

At the suggestion, I check my phone for the time.

Three o'clock.

"Get out."

Naruto looks offended. "But I just got here."

"Dobe, just-"

The doorbell rings.

The look on Naruto's face changes, his frown turning into a mischievous grin. "Ah, I see." Then, he sprints to the door.

I slap a hand to my forehead. This is not how I wanted my day to go.

I hear him open the door with enthusiastic force. "Hiya there, Sakura-chan!"

Lifting my head, I see the look of confusion and surprise on her face. "Oh, uh, hi." She waves a small wave.

"I was just leaving. Congrats on the relationship, although I'd say you got the short end of the stick because that one isn't sunshine and roses. My boyfriend wanted to gift you two a plant, it's right over there." He points to the coffee table.

I stand and walk over to the door. "I apologize for the bumbling idiot."

"See what I mean? Anyway, I gotta go!"

And just like that, he's out the door.

Sakura still looks confused. "Is he always like that?"

"More or less." I shake my head.

"Did you tell him this was..?"

I nod. "He won't say anything."

She slowly walks in. "I told my best friend, Ino. She won't say anything either." She spots the plant Naruto left and walks to it. "His boyfriend is Gaara, right? Temari's brother?"

"Aa." I walk back to the couch. "He said you were at one of his parties, thought that's where we met."

"Temari invited me out. I didn't get the chance to meet you then though." She sits down, putting her bag down beside her. "But I don't think anyone would have noticed if we did, so do you think we could use that as our 'when we met' scenario?"

"It works."

Her hair is down today, framing her face. It's been in a bun or in a ponytail for training, so it's the first time I've seen it down. She's also dressed down in jeans and a red T-shirt.

I look up and see she's been staring at me. A small flush colors her cheeks. "So, um, nice place."

I nod.

Clearing her throat, she folds her hands over her chest. "Okay, so we meet at Gaara's party, then what? Exchange numbers?"

"Hm."

She pouts. "You need to actually give input here, Sasuke."

"No, the number thing wouldn't check out. I don't give out my number, especially not at parties." I stand, heading towards the kitchen.

I hear her voice as I open the fridge to get a pitcher of water. "How about if I went to your concert, and that's our second meeting? And that's where we exchange numbers. It wouldn't be our first meeting, and it wouldn't be a party."

Grabbing two glasses from the upper cabinet, I raise a brow. "Did you?"

"Did I what?" She's standing, heading to where I'm standing.

"Go to my concert?"

She stops at the chair by the breakfast nook. "Maybe."

"Huh."

"Okay, fine. I went to your last concert in the country. Happy? I didn't want to make a big deal out of it, so I went incognito."

I begin pouring us two glasses of water. "Then, that's plausible."

"What?" She eyes the glass of water I offer her before taking it with a small "thank you."

"We could use it."

"Then, it just... happened?"

I drink my glass of water. "It just happened."

It was best not too over complicate the story. It would be less believable if we did. With my known aversion to the press and her recent preference against the spotlight, we wouldn't be convincing any other way. Speaking of which, Naruto's words echo in my mind. Why _did_ she agree to this?

She eyes me curiously, her closed fist under her chin.

I meet her curious eyes with my own, a single brow raised.

She shrugs. "Just trying to figure you out. Yesterday, you went from pissy to semi-sweet to offering me a ride home. I'm wondering what your next mood will be."

I roll my eyes. "Don't be annoying."

She smiles, her eyes gleaming. "In your eyes, when am I not?"

Walking back to the couches, she reaches over for her bag and takes out a tablet. "Anyway, since we got the story out of the way, why don't we practice some of our lines? I can't just show up for twenty minutes then leave."

* * *

"And you thought that I'd fall for whatever bullshit you come up with?" She scoffs, shaking her head in mock disbelief. "Do you think I'm a complete idiot?"

"No, though I don't see how being safe and keeping an eye on a woman who shows up out of nowhere claiming to know who my father is." I walk closer to her.

"Clearly, you need people telling you when you have shit ideas because now all I want to do is strangle you." Her voice is filled with malice.

"Now, calm down." I stop a few inches before her. "There's no need for hostilities."

"No need for hostilities?" Her voice rises. "I think that went out the window once one of your little goons attacked me."

"Would you blame him?"

"He shouldn't have gotten in my way." She grabs the collar of my shirt.

Just as quickly as she did, I grab her wrist. "Then, I suggest you don't get in mine."

It was silent. Neither of us move, our eyes locked on each other's. Her pools of green remain fierce for a couple of beats before they soften as she takes a sharp inhale of breath and turns away, clearing her throat.

"Great, uh," she takes a few steps back. I let her wrist go. "You're better than I gave you credit for."

"Is that supposed to flatter me?" I say, mildly amused, though my face remains neutral.

"Oh, I just meant that all of the roles I've seen you in so far have all been... you playing a character that's like you." She faces me again. "What made you say yes to this one?"

I take a moment to think of how to respond. Walking to the large windows overlooking the city, I answer, "I needed a distraction."

"A distraction?" She walks to my side, looking at the setting sun as the sky turns to different hues of red. "And this was the first role that popped up?"

"I didn't find it too ridiculous."

"Meaning, you liked the script." She laughs. "You really beat around the bush sometimes, you know that?"

"And you?"

"What about me?"

"This isn't your typical role, either."

She looks wistfully out the window, her wide eyes softening. "No. Which is why I wanted to prove to myself that I could do this. I've always been offered the same type of roles over and over again. I thought this was a welcome change."

To prove to herself. At the corner of my eye, I see her smile softly, eyes still focused on the view. "Is that why?"

She meets my eyes.

"Why you agreed to do this?"

Pursing her lips, she looks down, understanding exactly what I'm asking. "Is it that obvious?"

"No, but I'm beginning to understand how you think."

"A few weeks pretend fighting me, and you have a grasp on me?" She raises a brow, eyes glinting with a hint of mischief. Just how many expressions can this woman make?

I don't make an attempt to reply, waiting for her to answer. Shaking her head, she smiles softly, the smile not reaching her eyes. " I just thought, you know, after the whole... thing that maybe this was my chance of proving to myself I can handle it, especially since I know what I'm dealing with, what cards I'm being dealt with."

"You didn't like feeling played."

"I doubt anyone does." Her eyes go venture out to the sky. "I was lied to for two whole years and once everything blew up, I realized how obvious it all was. I'm usually smarter than that."

"You're still beating yourself up over it."

"In a way, I guess. I'm better now. Took that break because I wanted to reevaluate things." She meets my eyes through the glass. "And I appreciate how you didn't push me."

"It's not my place to tell you what to do."

She smiles, this time it does reach her eyes. "Which is why I appreciate it. I've said it before and I'll say it again, you're not as bad as you make yourself out to be sometimes." She turns to face me now. "But you do really need to work on your people skills."

"You've said this more than once."

"Because I'm right."

In the few weeks I've known Sakura, she's shown her anger, her disappointment, her happiness unabashedly. She's open to a fault. A part of that had a hand in how things played out for her, and yet, she still doesn't close herself off. She refuses to.

It was confusing.

"I have to get going," she says, retrieving her bag. "I'm meeting up with Ino for dinner."

"I'll walk you out."

She stops in her tracks. "Oh, to, uh, be seen together. Right."

* * *

The elevator ride down to the lobby starts out quiet. She looks like she's looking for something to say.

"So, uh, how is it with your grandfather?"

Her choice of topics leave a lot to be desired. "Hasn't called."

"He hasn't?" Surprise is evident in her voice.

"It's only a matter of time until he does."

"What then?"

"Then, I deal with it."

"You know this thing has both of us in it. Just tell me when you need me." She catches herself. "Uh, just letting you know."

"I'm sure."

I can tell she wants to ask some more questions but refrains from doing so. The smart choice. Even if I was to answer, this elevator ride isn't at all long enough.

"You think this is going to work?" She finally says.

"Having doubts already?"

"I had them to begin with, but I guess it just hit me just how big this must be to people."

She and I weren't ones to constantly check our social media accounts, but guessing from the amount of calls and messages I had received, I could tell it's making bigger waves than anticipated.

Just before the doors open to the first floor, I feel a small, warm hand on mine. I turn to its owner.

She looks at me, soft pink coloring the cheeks on a determined face, hiding her mild embarrassment. "To sell it."

To sell it. Of course.

The doors open and we both walk out. Her face shows no signs of our play now. There weren't a lot of people in the lobby at the moment, but I see a woman whip out her phone from the couches by the wall. Paparazzi may not be allowed too close to the building, but I know that if some had caught word of Sakura being here, that some were not too far out.

Sakura made a good call.

By the time we reach the glass doors facing the front door, I see her manager waiting outside by a black car.

"So, see you at the table reading?" She says, facing me, head tilted slightly.

"Aa."

Pursing her lips, she looks to be contemplating something.

"What?"

In a flash, she stands on her toes, and I feel the softness of her lips on my cheek. "Have a good night."

And with that, she's out the door.

I stare at her retreating figure, processing what just happened when I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket before I could think too much on her sudden show of affection. It was for the few cameras that were here. It obviously was.

Checking the caller ID, I smirk. I swipe to answer.

"What do you think you pulling, grandson?"

"I'm surprised it took this long for you to call."

"Am I to believe this charade?"

"If you asked me beforehand, you'd know the situation."

I can feel the threatening aura through the phone. "Do not mock me, grandson. This is not a game you want to play."

* * *

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Lightning Updates**

_lightningstansKN_

Sakura spotted walking into Sasuke's  
apartment building by SENDOFF

[ photos of her walking in ]

4:53 PM - 14 Jul 2019

C 1.0K - R 2.2K - H 5.8K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**kae**

_tell_mewhyy_

YALL GUESS WHO I SAW WHEN I WAS VISITING  
MY GRANDMA! THEY LOOKED SO SOFT  
TOGETHER WTF #SASUSAKU

[ photo set of them holding hands,  
by the door, and Sakura kissing his cheek ]

6:35 PM - 14 Jul 2019

C 125 - R 145K - H 282K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Lightning Updates**

_lightningstansKN_

Twitter user _tell_mewhyy _spotted Sasuke at  
his apartment lobby with girlfriend, Sakura,  
looking cosy. #sasusaku

6:37 PM - 14 Jul 2019

C 1.9K - R 278K - H 543K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**rian** _yamanakaiyes _\- Jul 14  
Replying to _lightningstansKN_

JESUS FUCK MY BI SELF CAN'T HANDLE THIS

C 12 - R 154 - H 322

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Kami** _lghtnngbabes_ \- Jul 14  
Replying to _lightningstansKN_

sakura is so lucky.

C 41 - R 563 - H 1.2K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**inuzuka puss** _kibass_ \- Jul 14  
Replying to _lightningstansKN_

uchiha had a fun two hours huh

C 12 - R 158 - H 283

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**#sasusaku** _uchiharuno_\- Jul 14  
Replying to _lightningstansKN_

she topped him. FOR SURE.

C 23 - R 834 - H 1.2K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**stan lightning **_uchihussy_\- Jul 14  
Replying to _lightningstansKN_

ugh

C 122 - R 43 - H 455

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**haruYES**

_sakurastan43_

we ALL agree that sakura pegged his ass,  
right? lmaoooo

6:59 PM - 14 Jul 2019

C 42 - R 1.0 - H 2.6K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**sasuke pics**

_sskpics_

hngggggggggg im not used to seeing  
sasuke like this but dang he must have gotten  
it good BECAUSE LOOK AT THE WAY  
HES SMIRKING AT HIS PHONE TO HIDE

7:03 PM - 14 Jul 2019

C 83 - R 2.4K - H 4.9K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**art hoe**

_brushbiush_

still dont believe this shit sasuke doesnt do  
that shit

7:34 PM - 14 Jul 2019

C 83 - R 1.0K - H 1.6K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Tavi **_bimhimbo - Jul 14  
_Replying to_ brushbiush_

same

C 3 - R 123 - H 247

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Kitty **_l__ittlegames_ _\- Jul 14  
Replying to _brushbiush_

Yall really looking pathetic rn.  
sasuke has a life outside of the spotlight yknow  
none of us know exactly who he is

C 15 - R 435 - H 729

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**THEY'RE ACTUALLY REAL**

_sasusakupics_

YALL FOR THE FIRST TIME IM POSTING AN  
UNEDITED PIC

7:01 PM - 14 Jul 2019

C 134 - R 5.3K - H 9.1K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**cherry queen** cherrybxmb - Jul 14  
Replying to _sakuraharunoupdates_

THEY'RE SO CUTE TF

C 4 - R 1.2K - H 983

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**sassuke** _uchihass _\- Jul 14  
Replying to _sakuraharunoupdates_

if anything, they do look hella good together

C - R 154 - H 283

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Sakura Defense Squad**

_sakuraharunoupdates_

Sakura looks really happy, and that's all  
I've ever wanted for her. :')

7:41 PM - 14 Jul 2019

C 321 - R 9.9K - H 16K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**sakura always wins** _sxkurxhxruno_ \- Jul 14  
Replying to _sakuraharunoupdates_

my queen looks like she got dicked down  
good and im so happy for her

C - R 25 - H 67

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Kera **_btctrights_\- Jul 14  
Replying to _sxkurxhxruno_

lmao she pegged him first lbr

C 29 - R 324 - H 686

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**mitzy**

_otfivever_

ok maybe i was wrong about them #sasusaku  
they lowkey cute together

7:44 PM - 14 Jul 2019

C 43 - R 982 - H 2.4K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Tami**

_cherrytomatolove_

NAME A BETTER LOOKING COUPLE  
YOU CANT

7:12 PM - 14 Jul 2019

C 31 - R 4.2K - H 8.0K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**NaruDADDY**

_uzumakissmepls_

still not convinced

7:05 PM - 14 Jul 2019

C 47 - R 489 - H 1.6K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Lightning Corner**

_lghtninglovax_

I know sasuke a big recluse but PLEASE  
CAN WE PLEASE GET AN INTERVIEW OR  
PHOTOSHOOT OR SOMETHING

7:15 PM - 14 Jul 2019

C 243 - R 3.4K - H 7.5K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Goda**

_skiilxride_

yall i just know this movie gon be  
HOT just LOOK AT THE WAY THEY  
LOOK AT EACH OTHER

7:24 PM - 14 Jul 2019

C 43 - R 1.8K - H 4.8K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Konoha Talks**

_knhtalks_

Everyone's abuzz with the new photos that  
have just surfaced with Sasuke Uchiha  
and Sakura Haruno together in the former's  
apartment lobby. So seeing as she was only  
there for two hours, I think we all know what they  
were up to. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) So our question is, who tops?

Poll:

Sasuke ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 49%

Sakura ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 51%

7:32 PM - 14 Jul 2019

C 234 - R 6.4K - H 10.2K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

* * *

**Notes:**

Hey, guys! Shorter chapter today, but at least I didn't update after two monthskfsdifhjdskj

Anyway, this is gonna be the last update of the year. I was really working on Eternal's newest chapter to be finished soon, but eh I guess the universe said no.

Also it's my birthday! Woot! It's the big 20 yall.

Anyway, happy reading!


	7. Chapter Seven: Lines

This chapter is unedited. (04/09/20)

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Lines**

**Sakura**

* * *

**_Lines_**

_refers to the spoken dialogue belonging to a single performer_

* * *

"Spill, forehead," Ino prods, hand around her margarita glass as her blue eyes glimmer with interest. Her blonde hair is pulled up in her signature high ponytail, but the two side bangs are new.

We're in BBQ Grill and Bar, our usual meetup spot, and we've requested a private room, its large window overlooking the dazzling night lights. I didn't want to deal with prying eyes with what's been happening in my life recently. It seems like my every movement is being watched, even more so than usual, which is saying something.

"What else is there to spill, honestly?" I reply as I sip on my fruity, pink cosmo. "It feels like Twitter knows what's going on better than I do."

"Oh no, have you been reading the tweets?" Ino's expression grows into one of worry.

"No. I just know we've been trending for almost a week now."

"I mean, two of the biggest stars out of nowhere announce that they're dating? You know how people love to project onto celebrity relationships."

She's got a point there.

Still, the level of interest is far beyond what I thought it would be. My relationship with Sasori made big news, sure, but this undoubtedly had more impact to the public. Really, I should stop pretending to wonder why. The answer is plain and simple.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Heir to a large company, rockstar turned actor, aloof and keeps to himself. This is the most they've gotten out of the guy since the start of his career. I really shouldn't be surprised. I guess, I was just not truly ready for what was coming my way, and I definitely wasn't ready for the man himself.

He has something about him that I can't help but be drawn by. Sure, he can be flippant and may seem like he doesn't care for most things, but a lot of his actions say otherwise. He says one thing and does the opposite. Calls me annoying, but seems to actually like my company.

_Annoying._

His voice rings in my head and I cover a small smile. It's funny how I'm beginning to understand the confusing man.

"Hello? Earth to Sakura." Ino begins snapping her fingers in front of my face, her face now softened into one of amusement. "Thinking about your new boyfriend, perhaps?"

I push her hand away and roll my eyes. "Oh, shut up, you pig."

Her smile widens, mischief swimming in her pools of blue. "How about you not shut up and tell me something already? Seriously, not knowing is killing me."

"I wouldn't even know where to start." I take another sip of my drink. "Maybe just ask me questions."

"Thought you'd never ask." She folds her arms onto one another on top of the table. "First off, how the hell did this happen? And so fast? You tell me nothing was going on, and then, boom! Article after article about how the industry has a new power couple!"

"Nothing was... _Is_ going on. The paparazzi caught us hanging out before stunt training and the whole thing blew out of proportion so fast that the studio and our teams couldn't ignore it."

Ino's face slowly falls as she's beginning to wrap her head around it. "No... Do not tell me-"

I shut my eyes, a resigned sigh escaping my lips.

Her jaw drops and her eyes widen, mischief completely gone from her face, replaced by concern. "And you actually agreed?"

"Yeah." What else could I say to such a reaction. I know it's incredibly risky and possibly quite stupid, but there was something inside of me urging myself to take this on. A chance to tell myself I can handle it this time.

Ino seems to understand how my mind is working as she studies my face, lips pursed. "I know it hurt you, Saks, but I'm not sure this is the best way to deal with it. If anything, it just adds to your stress levels."

"I know, I know, but..." I pause, finding the right words. "If anything, this'll make me feel better about the whole thing. Sure, it's not the best way, but I don't see myself getting hurt this time."

Ino looks unconvinced, a pout on her red stained lips.

"What's that look?"

"Saks, I know chemistry when I see it. And no, don't give me that 'we're actors' bullshit because that's not what I'm talking about." She raises her index finger for emphasis. "Seeing the photos, how you look at him, I think something serious is starting here."

I roll my eyes. "We've known each other a few weeks to a month."

"And? The few weeks I got to know Sai was enough for the two of us to start dating."

"You and Sai are completely different from Sasuke and I."

"How so?" She raises a quizzical brow.

"For one, you two actually flirted during those few weeks. I feel like half the time I spend with Sasuke is me irritating him until he starts tolerating me." Okay, what I just said isn't completely true. I don't know why I'm being so defensive, anyway.

With her arms folded, Ino tilts her head, looking like she was investigating every single pore on my face to see if any microscopic move could indicate even the slightest tell of doubt.

Feeling uneasy under her inspection, I am relieved when the waiter comes in with our dinner, interrupting the awkward silence. Leaving us with our food after a quick bow, Ino's eyes go back to my face. With a shake of her head and a hand on her forehead, she closes her eyes and waves me off. "Look, as long as you know what you're doing, I won't stop you."

I grab a fork. "It's not exactly going to be easy to stop this even if I want to."

"And I'm here to help you out whenever, whether it's a phone call away or if you want me to drop by." Her shoulders relax. "But I really hope you know what you're doing. I just don't want to see some things repeat themselves."

"I'll be fine. I'd say I'm more than prepared this time."

Though her posture's relaxed, the worry on her brow remains.

We leave the restaurant and manage to get out under the radar. Now in Ino's car, she checks her lipstick through the rearview mirror before turning the ignition on and driving us out of the underground parking lot.

"So what's been going on in the home front now that the press knows your address?"

"It's gated but they've been swarming the front gates since the news broke out."

"It'll die down eventually, right?"

"Not with the movie he and I are working on." I sigh and rest my chin on my opened palm. "I'm seriously thinking of buying a separate place just for some peace and quiet."

"Guess that means hang outs are at my place for the time being."

With the paparazzi camping out of the gates, it'll only be a matter of time until someone sneaks into my property, and God knows how much I don't want that happening. It's a great house, but what's the point if I don't feel safe? I don't plan on moving out of the house completely, though. I'm thinking more along the lines of getting an apartment away from home where I could avoid the press. I could also always hire guards for the house, but the apartment idea is tempting, to say the least.

I don't have to decide at this moment.

I'll sleep on it.

I feel my phone vibrating through my purse, so I take it out and check the caller ID.

_Sasuke_

Without a second thought I swipe to answer.

"Hey." His voice is rich and clear. It was like that whenever he spoke. No matter what he said, it sounded like his words always had a purpose, even if they weren't of importance.

"Uh, hey," I reply dumbly, outwardly cringing at my response.

"The paparazzi weren't too bad?"

I blink, confused by his question for a moment before realizing he's asking about the vultures at the front gates of my neighborhood. I shake my head, as if he could see me. "I'm still with Ino. She's dropping me off. and I'll figure out just how bad it is in a few minutes."

He makes a sound of understanding. "Just a heads up. Our stunt in my lobby has made the rounds on the internet."

I lean back on the leather car seat, an arm across my chest. "Checking Twitter, are you? Not very you."

I know he's rolling his eyes. Just the thought makes the sides of my lips lift. "Kakashi called. Had to listen to his weirdly descriptive version of what he thinks most of the public thinks."

"Weirdly descriptive?"

"You don't want to know."

"Who says I don't?"

He scoffs. "Safe trip, Sakura."

And with that, he ends the call. I lower my phone to my lap concealing a laugh threatening to escape my lips with my free hand. He is shockingly easy to tease.

"Huh."

I turn my head to Ino, her eyes on the road as the smirk on her lips appear.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Raising a brow, unconvinced, I tilt my head. "What is it?"

She shrugs, both hands firmly on the wheel. "Just be careful, Saks."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Actually, I do, and I don't know if I said that to Ino, or if I was trying to convince myself.

* * *

I arrive early for the table read, so I look for a vending machine in the ground floor. The read is going to be held in the eleventh floor of this building in an hour, and I desperately need to load caffeine into my system. I went to bed early last night, but I didn't sleep until late, too many thoughts plaguing my mind.

Ino's words constantly rang in my head all night, and I don't understand why. She's worried, I know, and I'm thankful for having her as my best friend, but I didn't need to hear her warning all night. I have it under control. And considering how smoothly things have been going for me this past week, paparazzi excluded, I'm right.

Even with all that, I know Ino's not entirely wrong, and I need to get a grip or I'm going to get lost in this fantasy I agreed to be a part of.

I reach the corner where the vending machines are and study my options. Standing in front of the machine with a finger on my chin, I felt a cold sensation on the side of my neck and jump at the sudden chill. Quickly turning back, I see a familiar pair of onyx staring back at me, his face expressionless, a straw in between his lips that lead to the can of tomato juice in his left hand. His right hand held up a can of coffee.

"Jeez, you scared me." Exhaling a breath of relief, I place hand on my chest. "That for me?"

"No, I just put cold coffee on anyone's neck."

Pouting, I take the can from him and open the glass of the cold packaged coffee. "You're not funny."

"Wasn't trying to be." He puts his now empty hand in one of his pockets.

Drinking from the glass container, I eye him, inspecting the man before me.

In jeans and a white collared shirt, it really isn't fair that he's always as good looking as he is. The man doesn't even try, and he manages to wake up like that. And as attractive as he is, I'm getting a little mad that it's so easy for him. I sigh. Not all of us can be like that.

"Having fun with your inner monologue?"

My head jerks up and finds him looking at me with a hint of mischief in his eyes. The more I get to know him, the more I think he enjoys getting a rise out of me.

I huff. "Why, yes, actually."

There's a tug at the corner of his lips that form a ghost of a smile. It's only a very brief one, but I relish in the thought of making him smile.

Oh, no. I shake my head.

"We should head up." He says, his head pointing to the direction of the elevator across the hallway.

Yes, the table read.

As we walk to the elevator door, I notice how the people who walk by are very aware of our presence, which in normal circumstances wouldn't be surprising considering who we are, but circumstances being as they are, I'm a lot more self conscious about the eyes following our very move.

Sasuke seems to notice this, asking, "You alright?"

I blink. "Hm? Oh, yeah. Just noticing things a lot more."

He raises a brow, frowning, as he presses the elevator button for going up. "Thought you'd be used to this by now."

"I am, but things are different right now." Speaking of which, I remember our conversation on the phone. "What did you mean by 'weirdly descriptive'?"

It takes him a few moments to recall what I meant, then he shakes his head. "It's idiotic really."

"I'd still like to hear it," I say, hopeful.

He glances at me before the elevator doors open. Instinctively, we both walk in, and he clicks on floor thirty-five. I wait until the doors close, and he lets out a sigh.

"Something about a popular poll going on about who tops."

"Who-" I stop myself, realizing what he meant and I could feel my face burning up in embarrassment. God, of course, the internet would want to know that. They want to know everything already, anyway.

But that's not the main reason I'm flustered. Just the thought of even doing that with-

I shake my head. Nope! Not even going to think it. Not happening ever.

And then my mind reminds me of the few sex scenes in the movie, all of which will be performed by Sasuke and I. I cover my face with my hands, urging myself to quit thinking about it. It's no big deal! I've done these scenes before, why should I be embarrassed now? Right?

God, why am I acting like a teenage virgin right now?

I hear an amused exhale of breath and remember said man I was thinking of is right beside me.

Chancing a look at him between my fingers, I see that he's looking at me, cool amusement filling his eyes. I groan. "Oh, shut up."

"I'm not the one fantasizing here."

"Oh, that was _not_ what I was doing." Lie.

A quizzical brow is raised, and he briefly checks the numbers illuminated by LED lights before he walks closer to me. Flustered, I instinctively move backwards until I feel the cold metal wall stop me from moving any further. He sets his hand on the wall near my face before his face inches closer to mine. I see my face reflected in his eyes.

With his face so close, I should be pushing him away, but there is something in his eyes that mesmerize me, like they had secrets hidden deep within the pools of onyx bottled up, waiting to be set free. It's a little unsettling.

"Sakura."

I blink. "What?"

I hear the familiar 'ding!' of the elevator, telling us we've arrived at our floor. Letting out a breathless chuckle, he moves away and begins walking out of the rectangular metal box.

I stand by the wall, mind blank for a second, before I realize.

That bastard was just teasing me!

Feeling my embarrassment rise again, I run out through the elevator doors to see Sasuke waiting for me by the corner, his arms crossed, an amused smirk on his face.

"That was not fair!"

Shaking his head, his smirk disappears before he tilts his head to the direction of the conference room we're expected to be in.

"Ah! There's the happy couple!" A familiar energetic voice fills the hallway.

Turning my head, I see our director, Guy, jogging towards me.

"Glad to see you two are here on time! Now, let's go. We're a week away from filming and doesn't that just make you full of excitement?"

I smile awkwardly at his exuberance as he jogs past me. Never a dull moment with him. I look to Sasuke and see he's shaking his head. Seeing these two interact on set will be something to behold, for sure.

Walking over to Sasuke, who waited until I was next to him to start walking again, we make our way to the room. Guy already has the door open for us, and I say thank you as we walk in.

It looks like everyone is here but us, judging by the number of occupied seats. The room is arranged like it should typically be in a table read. I scan the room and see some new and familiar faces. One of the latter is Temari who sat with a knowing smile, staring at me and then flickering her gaze to Sasuke for a second before raising her brows at me.

I roll my eyes at this which made her laugh.

The newer faces are most likely the financiers or executives I haven't met yet.

"Look who I found together in the hallway on the way here, everyone!" Guy announces loudly, making me cringe at the sheer volume of it.

A chorus of greetings and congratulatory words come at us, an odd wolf whistle or two. God, this could not be more surprising. Some of the executives here already know of the truth of the situation. I remember seeing a person or two at the PR meeting. Others have completely bought into this play.

I feel a pang of guilt hit me.

Before I could dwell on it, I feel a hand at the small of my back. I look at Sasuke, his eyes urging me to find a seat. He seems to have sense my brief discomfort. I give him a smile and we both move to the empty seats situated beside our director. Lucky, or unlucky, for me, one of those seats are next to Temari.

I take that one and feel her nudge me at the side. She whispers, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'll fill you in later."

"You better!"

I see Jiraiya standing up, greeting everyone in the room from where he stood and began the usual welcome speech that is meant to excite us. I see the smiles and readiness in everyone's faces. It's in mine, as well. Sasuke, though, remains the neutral expression I've grown accustomed to, but I can tell he wants to start filming just as much as everyone else.

"Now," Jiraiya gives a single clap. "Let us begin!"

* * *

A few hours pass, and I'm honestly surprised I got through all of it without sinking myself into my chair with the way Temari was sending me knowing smiles.

Overall, I think it went well. We did some last minute line changes and decided to cut out just one scene because it felt insignificant enough to be left out.

As people say their goodbyes and file out the room, Sasuke appears by my side. "I'll drive you home."

I'm surprised by this. "Oh, no. You don't have to. Shizune said she was going to get my usual driver to pick me up." Ever since my address leaked, I felt like driving myself around wasn't a good idea.

For some reason, I feel like he knows why. "It's fine."

Just as I'm about to tell him that he doesn't have to, Temari is beside me. "Oh, just let your boyfriend be sweet to you, Saks."

I turn to her, cheeks flushing. "Temari!"

"I'll wait downstairs. B1." And with that, he walks away. I'll let him have the last word for now.

"Aw, isn't that cute?" Temari says, seeing me watch him as he walks away.

I groan. "You're just as bad as Ino was when she found out."

"It's what friends do." She shrugs. "Anyway, how long has this been going on?"

"You haven't read the news? It feels like everyone knows our business right now."

"It's best to hear it from the source."

"A few months now," I lie, feeling the guilt I felt earlier when I arrived. It never feels good to lie like this to a friend.

"And to have hidden it from the press so well, that's a lot of work." She's saying this like she knows how it feels. This makes me raise a brow.

"You say that like you know from experience."

She doesn't reply. She only gives me a smile. "Well, I wish you two luck. It's never easy when you're both famous."

I nod, looking at her with newfound curiosity. The way she's saying this makes me think she's been through this before. "What are you not telling me?"

She shakes her head, smile still in place, laughter threatening to escape her lips. "I'll see you at filming next week, Saks."

* * *

Like he said, Sasuke was waiting for me by the elevator doors in floor B1. I couldn't just leave with a driver I still had to text when he was waiting here. Plus, it looked like he wanted to tell me something.

When he sees me, he nods and waits until I'm standing before him. "Sorry for the wait."

He nods and begins walking. I follow him until he stops by a sleek, expensive-looking black car, unlocking it with a push of a button. I smile despite myself. "Kind of predictable, don't you think?"

He looks at me, wanting me to elaborate.

Rolling my eyes, I motion my hands towards the car. "Someone like you with a car like this?"

"Someone like me?"

"Yeah, tall, dark, rich, handso-" I stop, folding my arms, realizing what is happening. "Now, you're just fishing for compliments."

He shakes his head, a mix of exasperation and something else as he does so. "Get in the car, Sakura."

I laugh.

Once we're out of the parking lot, we sit in comfortable silence. I don't feel the need to fill the space with words like the first day of stunt training. Instead, I enjoy the sight of the buildings that pass by, the fleeting images of people going about their lives.

"My grandfather called." He breaks the silence, making me shift my focus to him.

He isn't facing me, his eyes focused on the road.

"Oh," I said, not knowing what else to say.

"He isn't pleased. I expected that."

"Did he threaten to do anything?"

He says nothing. I wonder why he isn't replying when I realize we're already by my neighborhood entrance. I follow his line of sight to the swarm of people with cameras waiting by it. Looks like they haven't moved at all.

"No changes?"

"It's a hassle." I bite my lip as we drive by them. Good thing the windows are tinted. However, we'd have to be quick when he has to roll down his window for identification. "I've been thinking of getting another place as a temporary hideaway, but I don't know about it yet."

He nods, saying nothing.

We stop by the guards and I tell Sasuke to roll down the windows only enough so that they could see my face.

"Oh, Miss-"

"Hi! Just wanted to show you it's me."

The guard realizes his almost slip up and salutes me. "Of course!"

"Thank you."

Sasuke rolls the windows back up and the gates open for us to enter. I turn to see the gates close and see guards cover the gate to prevent anyone getting in. I bite my lip, anxious at the sight. As the gates fully close, I finally exhale.

"No one's tried anything?"

I shake my head. "No, thankfully."

His brows furrow, deep in thought.

Eager to change the topic, I go back to what he told me before he saw the commotion. "So did you're grandfather say anything else."

He casts me a brief side glance. "He wants me to go to an upcoming company gala."

"Oh," I immediately know which gala he's referring to, despite him making it sound like it was any other event. It was the annual Uchiha Company Gala. "He won't do anything, will he?"

"He wants me to bring you."

I shut my mouth. Okay, so it's meet the family so soon already. Pursing my lips, I think of what to say. I almost forgot that his family is as rich and powerful as they are. His grandfather was only a figure I've seen in the news, but his intimidating aura emanated even through the screen.

"Alright," I say, slowly. "How long until then?"

"A few days. I didn't plan on going, but he demanded I attend with you in arm."

Shit. It's closer than I thought.

"I don't know what he wants to do, but whether or not you want to go, that's up to you."

I wonder how badly this could turn out, but I can't just leave Sasuke alone in this. We both signed up for this.

"I'll go."

I don't know if this surprises him, but the car slows to a stop and only then do I realize we're in front of my house.

"I don't know what he'll do, but my guess is he wants to see for himself."

Meaning he wants to assess our relationship. "One small slip up, and we'll be found out, huh."

He doesn't say anything, but I know it's the case.

"Alright."

We sit there in silence, but unlike earlier, it was heavy, both of us drowning in our thoughts.

The Uchiha made a name for themselves through the performing arts, but Madara was the one who got them into the status they possess now. I've seen his past work, and he was a force to be reckoned with on the screen. His current media presence showed just how powerful he is behind the camera, too.

There were numerous Uchiha in the business, now mostly behind the scenes like Sasuke's parents, but I haven't heard anything about them in a while. Not since they were announced to have left on a long second honeymoon with each other. I found the news pretty sweet when I found out. But Sasuke hasn't mentioned them once.

I cast a worried glance to Sasuke. "Who else will be there?"

"Family, business associates. The Hyuugas will probably be there, as well."

"What about your parents?"

Almost in an instant, his eyes turn dark. "No."

"Oh," I say, realizing it was probably not the best idea to say that. Despite knowing that, I dare to ask, "Why not?"

Sasuke leans in closer, his eyes filled with a cacophony of complicated emotions I couldn't decipher in such a short space in time. "Sakura."

I don't waver. I look at him right in the eye, wordlessly telling him he's not going to scare me.

"Don't."

I hear the door click, and I realize he's opened it, a silent sign for me to get out. He leans back against his seat, eyes away from mine.

Frowning, I unfasten my seat belt. I hold my bag and exit the car. Before walking away, I rest my hand on top of the open car door. "Text me the details."

With a slam, I close the door and head into my house. I only realize after entering my house that he waited a few minutes after before driving away.

God, this man can be so annoying.

* * *

**#SasuSaku to attend the Uchiha Gala**

Representatives confirm the famous couple's first public event together will also be a family affair

by Ami Watanabe

Senior Editor of KONOHA TALKS

It has been confirmed by both the Uchiha Company representatives and representatives of the couple that they will be attending the Uchiha gala together, their first public event since announcing their relationship. The announcement came from the Uchiha Company, posting this statement on their website:

"Every year, the Uchiha Gala is an event the company holds to bring together friends and business associates alike. Even with this, this is still a family event, and with Sasuke Uchiha's acceptance, he has announced to his grandfather that he will be bringing his significant other, Sakura Haruno, with him to the event.

"The entire family will be in attendance, excluding Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha who are still enjoying their second honeymoon out of the country. They send the two their congratulations, however, and have shared with us that they are looking forward to meeting her when they get back."

We have reached out to Sasuke's and Sakura's representatives, and we have confirmation from both parties that the statement is correct.

The announcement caused a buzz on the internet, people eager to see the couple on camera and not when they are unaware of being watched.

However, the statement of Sasuke's parents not attending caused fans to wonder whether or not they approve of the coupling.

Unsurprisingly, #SasuSaku has been trending on the top spot.

* * *

**Note:**

And yes, an update!

lmao Sasuke teasing her in the elevator is a very BorutoEra!Sasuke thing to do. Meanwhile the car door thing at the end was very Genin!Sasuke of him. Don't worry, Sakura, I'd be confused, too. lol.

Saving the tweets for the next chapter huhuhuh got some gold ones in there

I just want to say, thank y'all so much for the support on my fics. It really does make me smile and motivate me to write more chapters and update when I read y'all's reviews.

Also, I hope y'all are being safe out there with everything that's going on! Sending all my love to you!


	8. Chapter Eight: Take

This chapter is unedited. (05/25/20)

* * *

**Chapter Six: Take**

**Sasuke**

* * *

_**Take**_

_One version of a shot.A film-maker shoots one or more takes of each shot or set-up. Only one of each group of takes appears in the final film._

* * *

"You know, you should just apologize," Naruto says before he brings the barbecued meat at the end of his chopsticks into his opened mouth.

I sigh. Maybe telling him about what had happened two nights ago was a mistake.

Naruto called this morning wanting to have lunch at BBQ Grill and Bar and was insistent on him driving us here on the basis that I couldn't run away because I "always run at the first sign of a best friend caring." His words not mine.

As the gala loomed closer, Sakura still hadn't replied to my text with more information on the coming event. I shouldn't even care. I know she read it. Still, it's bothering me more than I'd like or care to admit.

"I texted her."

Naruto snorts. "Yeah, I don't think I'd forgive you either if you just texted me an apology after being a dick." He pauses, his fists under his chin. "Then again, I've known you forever, and I just know you get like that when you don't want to talk about something."

"Sakura-"

"What? Knows you act that way? Doesn't mean she'll react the same. Actually, you know what? I might take a page from her book because you won't even tell _me_ what's going on."

I let his words sink in. Having known Naruto most of my life, I didn't understand just how used to my actions he is. Sakura knows, too. The day in the coffee shop was not one of my finest moments. Neither was two nights ago. I grumble. The idiot has a point.

"Look, I know you'll say something when you're ready, dude. Just don't keep everything bottled up all the time."

I let out a short breath. "That TED Talk deal going well enough for you to spread your speeches for free?"

"I'm a natural, huh?" He grins. "Anyway, the key to a stable relationship is to talk to each other and apologize when you do something wrong. A text ain't going to cut it."

"Now you're a relationship counselor?" Incredulous, I raise a brow.

"Who's in a stable relationship?" Silence. A smug look. "That's right."

I don't even know why he is so invested in my pseudo-relationship with Sakura, anyway. That's all he's been wanting to talk about since we got here. "Why do you care so much about my made up relationship?"

It was his turn to look at me incredulously, apparently. "Made up or not, you would have never agreed to something like this with anyone."

"Your point?"

"I don't know." He shrugs. "You tell me."

"Are you even trying to make sense?"

He shrugs again, choosing not to speak, his head turned to the left and his eyes closed.

This is ridiculous.

Be that as it may, I have a feeling I know what he's insinuating. Sakura and I made a deal, that is all there is to it. Whatever fantasies he's built up in his head is his own doing.

Still, in the back of my mind, the sound of her slamming my car door shut before she walked into her house. She's mad. Of course, she is. It was on instinct that I treated her the way I did that night, and I normally wouldn't apologize for it. So why the fuck do I care so much about what she thinks?

This isn't the first time it's happened. It happened at the coffee shop a few weeks ago, too.

I shouldn't have treated her that way to begin with but my parents are a very touchy subject, and it was my immediate reaction. It was a shit thing to do, and my conscience won't shut up about it.

I sigh, rubbing my temples. We can't be at each other's throats during filming in a few days, and definitely not at the gala. The quicker I suck it up and apologize, the better our chances at parading this charade in front of my grandfather.

While I'm ruminating, I hear my phone ping. Taking it out of my pocket, I eye the lock screen notification, then slide my thumb across the screen.

* * *

Grandfather and Hyuuga Ent. have announced  
the Hyuuga's are to attend.  
_Itachi_

* * *

Just great. I had been hoping for the slight chance they wouldn't attend. But knowing my grandfather, that would be a foolish of him if he didn't.

I really need to talk to her.

Naruto, who had continued eating, stopped in the middle of a bit, eyes trained behind me, his mouth slightly open.

"What?"

He closes his mouth and swallowed his food as a mischievous smirk appeared on his face. He lifts up a finger and points to where he's looking.

Turning my head, I stop short and see pink.

Speak of the devil.

Sakura stares back at me with her vibrant emerald eyes, a hint of panic swirling within them.

She's with a friend who's also staring at me, but unlike Sakura, she looks like she's plotting something. Behind them, the hostess who lead them to us.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" I cringe at the sound of Naruto's loud voice.

The hostess announces that another waiter will be coming by and then leaves.

I half expected Sakura to turn and leave with her but, instead, she and her friend walk toward our table.

"When they said our table was prepared, I was confused because we didn't even make reservations for a private room today." Sakura's friend says as she sits on the seat next to Naruto's. "What a great coincidence, right, forehead?"

Forehead?

"Yeah." She says, hesitating to sit next to me but eventually does.

"Oh, I'm Ino, by the way." She says, hand out towards Naruto and the two shake hands.

"I'm Naruto. You model for Mei's Secret, right?"

She smiles. "Yeah. How's Gaara, by the way? His sister's a close friend of mine and Sakura."

"Oh, he's been good. Practically growing a forest in the backyard."

The way those two are talking make it evident that this is not the first time they've met. I glance at Sakura, and she looks to have made the same conclusion.

"Okay, what's with the act?" Sakura says, stare trained on the two.

"What act?" Ino feigns innocence.

Sakura is unconvinced. Frankly, so am I.

With a sigh, I rub my temples.

"You know what, Ino? I think they're just trying to get us to leave, so we won't be third and fourth wheels." Naruto says, matter-of-factly.

Ino's mouth opens. "Actually, that makes sense, Naruto. Maybe we should just go get some mimosas at Ichiraku?"

What?

"You're a genius, Ino." The two get up.

Sakura stands abruptly, making the table shake a little. "Pig, what are-"

"Call you later, forehead! Have fun!" She blows her a kiss and winks.

"Not too much fun, you kids!" Naruto says, waving enthusiastically as the two quickly walk out of the room as Sakura and I are left alone.

After a few beats of silence, Sakura sank into her seat, palm on her forehead as she lets out an annoyed sigh. "Those two..."

"Did you know they knew each other?"

I shake my head.

"I should've seen this coming. She wouldn't stop asking me about us."

"'Us'?" I take a sip of water through the straw submerged into the glass.

"You know what I mean."

I set the glass down. "Naruto was doing the same. I have to admit, I didn't expect him to do something like this. Or at least get away with it without me catching on before you came in."

"He's not very tactful, is he?"

"He has his moments."

"Ino's the same." She pouts. "She was supposed to go with me to my stylist later."

Before I could say something, the waiter comes in and looks surprised to see only the two of us. Still he gets Sakura's order, she asked for "her usual", then promptly leaves, all without even showing her a menu. I remember that she said she had dinner with Ino here a few days ago.

"So..."

I nod. "We need to talk."

"About why you were acting like a dick when you dropped me off?"

I give her a look. She gave me one back. "I admit my behavior was uncalled for."

"It was," she says. "I thought that maybe I had caught you at a bad time at the coffee shop then, but it turns out this seems to be a usual for you."

"As Naruto told me earlier, apparently it is."

She raises a brow. "Why?"

I shrug. "Habit. Instinct."

"I know you're not a bad guy, Sasuke, but that 'instinct' was pretty rude. Both the times."

"I know." I sigh, relenting. "I'm sorry."

And just like that, she smiles that bright smile I've grown accustomed to after days of radio silence. "I forgive you. See that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Sakura..."

She laughs at my chagrin. "It's alright. A part of me wants to ask why you got like that in the car all of a sudden, but I have a feeling you won't tell me until you're ready. So, I'll wait."

She might have to wait a while, then.

"Besides, in the time I've gotten to know you, I've learned that you can actually be a softie inside."

"Softie?" I scoff. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"I know, darling." She pats my cheek and then takes her phone out of her purse before stopping in the middle of unlocking her lockscreen and realizing what she had just called me. She makes a quick turn, her cheeks reddening. "I mean-"

I smirk.

She pouts. "Oh, stop!"

"I didn't say anything."

"You were thinking it!"

Shrugging, I fold my arms. "I'm not the one coming up with the nicknames," I pause. "_Darling_."

She hides her face in her hands. "Shut up!"

I have to admit, it's amusing to see her so worked up over something like this. I questioned why I did what I did in the elevator the other day, but her reaction reminds me.

Sakura's a strong woman, does what she thinks is right, but still has an innocence to her that somehow draws me in.

Her eyes are back on her phone and her expression changes. Curious, I lean in to see what she's reading.

* * *

**Hyuuga Enterprises announces their attendance to the Uchiha Gala. Is the famous corporate rivalry coming to an end?**

* * *

She stiffens. "I was hoping they'd say no."

"So was I, but there isn't anything we can do now."

She turns her head, the proximity of our faces closer than I had anticipated. "I guess we really better do this right."

Wordlessly, I agree and slowly move my head away from hers.

"Filming is in five days and we get on a plane to get to location tomorrow." She places a finger on her chin. "Shouldn't I know more about you than your mood swings in order to convince your grandfather we're legit?"

Mood swings? I ignore that comment. She has a point. We have to play our cards right. Madara Uchiha is a tough man to convince.

"Really, now is the best time to play twenty questions than any. We're going to get busy filming soon."

"We've established we met at Gaara's party."

"Then met again when I went to your concert... Did we bump into each other without your bandmates knowing?"

"I go up to the roof of the venue sometimes after the show. After show craziness isn't very appealing to me."

"How exactly would I get up there?" She tilts her head.

"Kakashi could have seen you and brought you up there to avoid a frenzy."

"Ah, so you're saying I wouldn't be as stealthy as I thought and was about to get caught?" A mixture of amusement and offense touch her features.

"Well, pink hair is hard to hide."

"What if I wore a wig?"

"Did you?"

"...No." She laughs. "But you'd be surprised how far hiding my hair in a hat and sunglasses can take me."

"Well, there we have it."

"We're on the roof and somehow hit it off? Did I fall straight into your arms or something?"

"Thinking about my arms, are you, Sakura?"

A blush appears on her fair cheeks, her head turned away haughtily as she folds her arms. "Sasuke!"

I smirk. "We meet on the roof, we talk like normal people, and you give me your number. It doesn't have to be a chick flick."

"_I_ have to be the one to give my number?"

"I told you, I'm not the type to do that."

"So I am?"

"What would you suggest?"

"How about we just both give each other our numbers?"

"I told you-"

"You don't do that, I know, but hey, this is make believe, right?"

I sigh, relenting. "Alright, fine."

A knock interrupts our conversation and the waiter comes in with Sakura's food and her drink, then as quickly as he came, he left, leaving us alone again.

I eye her plate. "I take it you don't like spicy food?"

She's caught off guard by my words. "You got that from my plate?"

"I just had it. Yours have a lack of jalapeños."

She looks impressed. "Are you always this observant?"

I shrug.

"How about you? What food do you like or don't like?"

I stay silent for a bit before replying, "Tomatoes."

"Tomatoes?"

I nod.

Sakura laughs, the sound pleasant as she slices through the pork with her knife. "I noticed you usually have tomato juice with you when we were stunt training. I should have known."

"They're good."

We continue this back and forth as she eats her meal. She talks about her love for sweet food, how she likes to play memorization games when she's bored, how she thought about being a doctor before entering show business. And the more she speaks, the more I get to see the passion she has for her work.

I may have had preconceived notions of her work before meeting her, having noticed the way she had become typecasted in the industry, but seeing her drive makes me realize how much more she has and is willing to give if given the chance.

"Of course, my career wasn't hurting, so my previous management didn't think being put in the same role over and over again was a problem."

"Had no care for artistic integrity, did they?"

She scoffs. "That's putting it lightly. Then..." She stops, eyes downcasted.

"The situation with Sasori."

She gently puts the silverware in her hands down and looks up. "Yeah. Two whole years of... whatever that was."

I knew of Shimura Talent Agency and how it treated its artists, but having a PR relationship without one person in the relationship being aware of what it truly was isn't just hurtful to the artist's career and reputation but also their personal life.

She rolls back her shoulders. "But that's over now, and my new management is great. But I do feel a little bad for Sasori, though."

Her admission catches me off guard for some reason. She's spoken about the situation to me before, but she never mentioned him by name until today. I had assumed it was because she didn't want to speak about him, but hearing that she possibly doesn't feel any ill feelings towards him is surprising.

"You don't hate him?"

"I was upset when I found out, and he did know what was happening, but he didn't have a choice in the matter, either. Danzo threatened him with personal information."

The more I hear about this man, the more I want to throttle him. It's amazing how someone could get away with so much in this industry for so long. Luckily, he's behind bars now.

"We still talk every now and again. He said he quit acting to focus on his art career, but..."

"You think there's something else."

"I don't know. Maybe? A part of me feels a little guilty. It's complicated."

"I don't think you should be."

"Hm?" Inquisitive pools of emerald meet my onyx.

"Sasori may have been coerced, and you may have some sort of camaraderie after the ordeal, but you bore the brunt for two years, whether you were aware of it or not. Besides, I doubt he'd be blacklisted. It's more likely that he actually does want to focus on something else."

Sakura doesn't say anything at first, but then her lips form a small smile. "You know, that may have been the longest string of sentences you've said to me. Thank you, though." She places her elbow on the table and rests her chin on her palm as she watches me. "I was right, you know."

I raise a brow. "About what?"

"That you _are_ a softie inside." The pleasing sound of her laughter fills the small room.

_Pleasing_. I chide myself for the mental faux pas.

"Don't get used to it."

* * *

We're both getting ready to leave as Sakura stops in the middle of exiting the room. "Shit."

"What?"

"The whole reason I came to BBQ was because Ino said she wanted to have lunch before she'd go with me to my stylist."

Ah, I remember her mentioning that earlier. "Did you text her?"

"Earlier, yes, but no reply. I doubt she'd be able to make it to this side of town in twenty if she's at Ichiraku with Naruto."

She's with Naruto. The same Naruto who had demanded he drive us to BBQ.

I grumble. Damned idiot set me up better than I thought.

"Judging by your reaction, Naruto did something, too?"

"He badgered me about driving us here in his car." I take my phone out of my pocket and call Kakashi. After numerous rings, I'm met with his voicemail recording.

_"Yo, I'm lost in the path of life at the moment. Leave me a message at the beep."_

I try several more times and nothing.

"I could drive you. You don't look like a cab or Uber kind of guy, but that would mean you'd have to come with me to meet my stylist." She paused. "Or not. You don't have to."

If Kakashi's not answering, I guess I have no choice. I could try Itachi, but knowing him, he's with Izumi.

"Why are you meeting a stylist anyway?"

She sends me an incredulous stare. "For the gala. I have to pick a dress today since we'll be out of town until a day before the event."

Seeing as I have no other choice, I relent. "Fine."

She claps her hands together and beamed. "Thanks! It's honestly a relief since you've been to one of these things and know better than I would."

"You've been on red carpet events, Sakura."

"Red carpets and big corporate events aren't exactly the same thing, Sasuke."

The door opens and the same hostess who lead Sakura and Ino to the room enters. "I apologize for the intrusion."

"Oh, it's not problem. Sasuke and I were just heading out."

The hostess smiles nervously. "I came in just in time, then. Apparently someone in the lobby caught you and Miss Yamanaka enter the building and also saw Miss Yamanaka and Mister Uzumaki leave without you. The press caught word, and the building's surrounded by paparazzi and fans."

Shit.

"We've called up security here for you to help you exit the building when you wish."

Sakura and I share a look.

"It was going to happen eventually." She sighs. "Could you please tell the valet to have my car ready."

"Yes, ma'am."

The hostess leaves, and Sakura and I walk out the room to see numerous security guards ready by the elevator on the far side of the room. With no words, Sakura's hand find mine, and we both brace ourselves for the chaos.

* * *

The elevator doors open and I can see the flashing lights outside the glass doors and windows in front of us. Guards had managed to leave a path clear for us to make it to Sakura's car. There are people in the lobby as well, behind the velvet ropes that they seem to have brought out to help our exit.

We get out of the elevator and a man hands Sakura her keys. She thanks him, and we both start our long walk to her car.

Our heads are both down, but I could still see the flashes of cameras left and right, snapping what sounds like fifty photos per second. The closer we get to the door, the louder the screams.

"Sakura, I love you!"

"Any comments on the rumor that your parents disapprove of your relationship, Sasuke?"

"Sasuke!"

It gets worse when the doors open.

Guards are struggling to keep the crowd at bay. One of them bump into Sakura's shoulder trying to maintain the space they've given us. Instinctively, my arm wrapped around her shoulders, pushing her closer to me as we hastily walk through the screaming horde.

"Have you heard from Sasori lately?"

"What are you wearing for the Uchiha Gala, Sakura?"

"How long have you two been together?"

"Step on my neck, queen!"

"When is Lightning coming back?"

The path they cleared out for us gets tighter and I could feel Sakura's hand tighten on my shirt, her head on my chest.

"Sasuke! Are the Uchihas and Hyuugas friends now?"

"Y'all look so cute!"

I see her car up get closer and the guards struggling to maintain their positions because of the frenzy. Longer than it would have taken, we reach the car, and I hastily open the door for Sakura to go in. Quickly closing the door, I went around to the other side of the car as fast as I could, avoiding grabby hands as I passed.

I get in the car, and close the door. Sakura hands me her keys, and I hurriedly put on my seat belt and drive past the crowd. She keeps her eyes on the rear view mirror, looking vigilant.

She, then, settles into her seat, a hand on her chest as she breathes a sigh of a relief. "Well, that could have been worse."

It could have. Still, it's not something either of us enjoys in any way or form it comes in. If I had any other option, I wouldn't have been in this position, and yet I don't find myself hating the predicament as much as I thought I would have prior.

"I'm driving you home."

She nods, understanding. "I guess it's for the best since they must have their eye out for us."

Taking her phone out, she calls her stylist.

"Hey, Karin. Yeah, I'm sorry I won't be able to be there today. Oh? You saw it online? Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. If you could just send me photos of the dresses, I'll have Shizune send me my picks to my location and then we'll send it back for any alterations within the week. Thank you so much."

Sakura puts her phone in her purse. "Sorry."

I keep my eyes on the road. "Why are you apologizing?"

"I know how much you avoid the press. Our involvement means that you're not going to be able to avoid them as much as you'd like."

"I agreed to this, too. If you think this is your fault, I have blame to share."

We sit in comfortable silence until we arrive at the front gates of her neighborhood. Paparazzi littered the entrance, but we had made it through without much trouble.

"See you at the airport," she says, getting ready to leave as I stop in front of her house. "You can take the car with you to get you home. I can have Shizune call someone to bring it back."

Before she opens the door, I see a car parked in front of the house next to hers. In the few times I've dropped her off, cars were never parked in front of houses, instead parked in their large garages. Of course, they could just have their car there because they were going to leave soon. It shouldn't be suspicious, and yet... I turn my attention to her house and see something in the corner of my eye by her window. I stop her from leaving.

"What?"

"Did you invite anyone to your house?"

The figure is behind the walls now away from the window.

"No." Concern marred her face as she sees the unfamiliar car. "I have a security system, there's no way anyone could get in without me knowing."

The figure is by the window again. "Sakura."

She follows my gaze and inhales a sharp breath. With shaky hands, she grabs her phone and dials a number.

"Shizune?"

"Yeah."

"Put it on speaker."

She does, and her manager speaks. "Sakura? Hey, I just saw the frenzy online. Are you okay?"

"I could be better," she replies, breathless. "Someone's in my house."

"What?" Shizune exclaims. "Did you get notified?"

"No, I don't know why."

"Well, shit."

"There's a car parked in front of her neighbor's house," I say.

Shizune, unperturbed by my voice appearing, asks us to take note of the license plate. "I'd suggest going some place else right now, Sakura. I'll have the authorities at your place."

"She'll be with me."

Sakura stares at me wide eyed, looking to say something but no words come out through her lips.

"We have the same flight tomorrow, right? It'd be convenient."

"Thank you, Sasuke. Sakura, we'll have your luggage ready at the airport. I'll be having a word with the security company and your neighborhood security, as well. Stay safe, Saks."

The call ends, and Sakura's eyes remain on mine. "You don't have to, Sasuke. I could hang out at Ino's."

"Is that what you want? It would be fitting for us to be at the same place since we're going to the same place tomorrow."

It was true. During lunch, we both talked about our flight tomorrow. Besides, we're both unsure if Ino had come back from her outing with Naruto.

"You won't be bothered?"

I raise a quizzical brow. "I wouldn't have suggested something if I thought I would be, Sakura."

She bites her bottom lip. "Alright. Thanks, Sasuke."

And with that, I drive us off.

* * *

"It's time for Konoha Talks!"

"I'm Ami."

"And I'm Rina."

"We have big news concerning the industry's favorite new couple!"

"Both good and bad."

"After having lunch at the famous BBQ Grill and Bar, fans and press alike waited outside of the building to catch a glimpse of the couple."

"It was crazy! The police had to be called in because of the amount of people. Sasuke and Sakura were seen getting out of the elevators hand in hand, but they both looked uncomfortable with the number of people."

"You'd think they'd be used to this by now considering their jobs, but it looks like they weren't very pleased."

"One fan took a video of when one of the guards were trying to quell the crowd and accidentally bumped into the _Tomorrow, Today _actress and, here, you could clearly see Sasuke pull her closer to him."

"The two fled the scene as quickly as they could. Do you think they should have at least said hi to the fans that were there?"

"Actually, I don't think so. It was crazy out there! Plus, I think the two wanted some privacy and didn't like getting caught."

"But they've already had their privacy for who knows how long. Don't you think they should have been prepared for this? I mean, they're both big stars. They've dealt with this plenty. I don't know, it just seems a little ungrateful to me."

"I disagree, Ami. Sasuke's very private and Sakura has recently been the same. I wouldn't want my date with my boyfriend to be interrupted like that."

Ami shrugs. "I don't know. It just seems to me like they should have seen this coming sooner or later. At least be more discreet, you know?"

* * *

**Naked man arrested after breaking into Sakura Haruno's home**

Tami Kinao - Celebrity News

Posted July 17

Spanning her entire career, Sakura Haruno has dealt with the onslaught of media attention and press, but events of this past year has made the media's attention on her increase tenfold.

Just this past few weeks after it had been announced that she is currently dating Lightning frontman and actor, Sasuke Uchiha, the attention on Miss Haruno seems to have reached a new peak. With the announcement of their coupling, her acting comeback, and their new project, the public are keeping a very close eye on the two celebrities. Unfortunately for the actress, some may be keeping a closer eye than comfortable.

Early this afternoon, the Konoha Police Department (KPD) responded to a call from the actress' manager that someone had broken into her home.

Local authorities showed up and found 26-year-old Kato Tomohiro naked inside the _Spring Goddess _actress' home, police say.

Tomohiro was charged with breaking and entering as well as willful trespassing.

"We've dealt with a number of complaints at the neighborhood since the home was purchased (by Haruno), mainly about the commotion at the front gates," the police chief told us, "but this is the first I can recall of someone actually making it into the house."

Luckily, the actress was not at home and is safe.

* * *

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Sakura Defense Squad**

_sakuraharunoupdates_

Reports saying Sasuke and Sakura are at BBQ  
Grill and Bar.

12:03 PM - 17 Jul

C 5.4K - R 15.6K - H 50K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**mitzy** _otfivever_\- Jul 17  
Replying to _sakuraharunoupdates_

source?

C 13 - R 91 - H 132

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Lightning Corner **_lghtninglovax_ \- Jul 17  
Replying to _sakuraharunoupdates_

People saw Sakura and Ino walk in, then saw  
Ino and Naruto walk out ten minutes after.

C - R 1.4K - H 5.2K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Lightning Updates**

_lightningstansKN_

[ PICS ] Sasuke and Sakura seen exiting BBQ  
Grill and Bar

1:53 PM - 17 Jul

C 7.9K - R 462K - H 643K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**rian** _yamanakaiyes _\- Jul 17  
Replying to _lightningstansKN_

Dang that's a lot of people

C 45 - R 431 - H 512

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Mira **_uchiyas _\- Jul 17  
Replying to _lightningstansKN_

they dont look happy at all yall. theres way too  
many people give them space gdi

C - R 2.3K - H 5.4K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Shina** _sprlngblossom _\- Jul 17  
Replying to _lightningstansKN_

they probably only wanted to spend time  
together and then this circus shows up  
yall better give em some space!

C - R 3.2K - H 6.7K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**#savesasuke** _sasusteak_ \- Jul 17  
Replying to _lightningstansKN_

he does not look happy #savesasuke

C 354 - R 638 - H 1.4K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**cherry queen** cherrybxmb - Jul 17  
Replying to _sasusteak_

stfu delulu

C 97 - R 2.5K - H 6.7K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**sasuke pics**

_sskpics_

yall i know we ship them and all but that was  
too much. celebs are human too

2:00 PM - 17 Jul

C 52 - R 6.2K - H 8.6K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**art hoe**

_brushbiush_

not a fan but yall really need to chill. they were  
MOBBED

2:04 PM - 17 Jul

C 26 - R 2K - H 8.6K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**#WeLoveYouSakura **

_sakuharu12 _

Y'all they're celebrities. This is part of their job.

2:30 PM - 17 Jul

C 643 - R 1.5K - H 2.0K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Inari **_l__ssua _\- Jul 17  
Replying to _sakuharu12_

you call yourself a sakura stan and are okay with  
her getting mobbed like that? lmao fake

C 32 - R 1.7K - H 3.2K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**#WeLoveYouSakura **_sakuharu12 _\- Jul 17  
Replying to _sakuharu12_

lol calling me a fake stan? I'm just saying that  
paparazzi show up because they're famous. They  
know what they're getting into.

C 52 - R 956 - H 1.1K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**SasuSaku**

_sasusakupics_

I'm not going to post those pics. They looked  
like they hated every minute of it. As fans, I think  
we should also respect their privacy.

2:33 PM - 17 Jul

C 524 - R 18.9K - H 24.6K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**#sasusaku **_uchiharuno _\- Jul 17  
Replying to _sasusakupics_

i felt really uncomfortable just looking at some  
of the fan videos. it was crazy.

C 4 - R 125 - H 342

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**#NarutoXTEDTalk **_naru_zumaki _\- Jul 17  
Replying to _sasusakupics_

i know this is part of a celebrity's job and all  
but that looked terrifying.

C 12 - R 639 - H 1.6K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Kami** _lghtnngbabes_ \- Jul 17  
Replying to _lightningstansKN_

i said i wanted to see more of them but not  
like this #givethemprivacy

C 41 - R 563 - H 1.2K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Sakura Defense Squad**

_sakuraharunoupdates_

[ NEWS ] Naked man arrested after breaking  
into Sakura Haruno's home

Tami Kinao - Celebrity News

4:25 PM - 17 Jul

C 12.5K - R 304K - H 503K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**cherry queen** cherrybxmb - Jul 17  
Replying to _sakuraharunoupdates_

i dont wanna see any of the this is part of their  
job takes rn. this is literally disgusting.

C 6 - R 25 - H 67

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**sasuke daddy** _sascoochie_ \- Jul 17  
Replying to _sakuraharunoupdates_

omg thank god shes ok

C 15 - R 221 - H 462

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Kera**

_btctrights_

yall a stalker just broke into sakura harunos  
home naked wtf

4:29 PM - 17 Jul

C 432 - R 6.1K - H 10.5K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Tami**

_cherrytomatolove_

Damn I hope Sakura's feeling okay.

4:45 PM - 17 Jul

C 12 - R 456 - H 738

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**NaruDADDY**

_uzumakissmepls_

not a stan but damn thats fucked up. leave the  
girl alone

4:42 PM - 17 Jul

C 146 - R 782 - H 975

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**#sasusaku **_uchiharuno _\- Jul 17  
Replying to _uzumakissmepls_

someone should also tell that ami from K!Talks  
to stfu

C 3 - R 152 - H 645

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**#givesasusakuprivacy**

_sxkurxhxruno_

yall today must be a terrible day for them. i hope  
they're ok

4:56 PM - 17 Jul

C 167 - R 1.4K - H 12K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

* * *

**Notes:**

And I'm back!

I've been so overwhelmed by the kind words y'all have been leaving me on my reviews and on my Tumblr. Thank y'all so much. Sorry that this took so long, but it's out!

Next chapter is when we start filming, and we have ss's first real date this chapter lmao. too bad the media heard about it...

Eternal's coming soon.

Have a great day!


	9. Chapter Nine: Zoom In

This chapter is unedited. (06/24/20)

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Zoom In**

**Sakura**

* * *

**_Zoom In_**

_Stationary camera but image becomes closer_

* * *

The ride to Sasuke's place is silent. The only noise accompanying us is the sound of my nails tapping onto my phone screen as I'm texting, e-mailing, and keeping track of messages my management and my security team are sending me. Sasuke's focused on the road, that being obvious in his haste in driving.

Today has been eventful to say the least.

From being blindsided by Ino and Naruto, to an insane crowd outside the building we were in, and now my home was invaded by some pervert.

I shouldn't even be surprised at this point. I knew, somehow, that something like this would happen. I just didn't expect it to happen so soon.

Sighing, I lock my phone and place it on my lap, screen down. Looks like that new house hunt has to happen sooner than I thought.

My eyes find Sasuke's profile. He's got a lot on his mind, that I can gather from the way his brows are furrowed and the way his mouth is in a thin line. He thinks he's good at hiding his emotions, but to be honest, his tells are obvious once you get close enough.

This whole thing is probably more than he had bargained for. I know he needs this "relationship" as a way to go against his grandfather but having to sacrifice his more private life (compared to mine), must be something he didn't realize would be this bad.

I feel the car come to a stop and raise my head, seeing the red light above.

"What's in your head?"

I turn my attention to Sasuke, whose eyes are still focused in front of him. I must be more transparent than I thought if he noticed it even without looking.

"A lot of things. Everything," I say truthfully. "Sorry you have to be caught up in all my messes."

He scoffs. "Quit apologizing. I already told you that we both agreed to this, so we're both going to have to deal with our issues together."

A small smile, shy and a little bashful, grace my lips. He's always saying things in an underhanded way. I've grown to find it endearing, and yet, also hypocritical. How am I supposed to help him deal with his issues if he isn't telling me what his issues are.

I'm aware of his grandfather, but that couldn't be the only thing, is it? If it was, then maybe he had done something else to make Sasuke so adamant to go against him.

The car begins moving as the light turns green.

"You say that, but…"

"But what?"

I decide to go for it. Balling a fist on my lap, I speak, my eyes on my lap. "I feel like you know all of my issues, but I don't even know half of yours."

It's quiet again, and I sigh in disappointment. I should have known we'd be back to this.

I see his building coming up and am ready to just lay my head down and rest for a second after today, but instead of turning right, he makes a left, and I watch the building get farther and farther away from my sight.

"Where are we going?" Is he so annoyed that he's willing to drop me off somewhere?

"You asked."

* * *

"Senju Medical Center?" I look at the large building before he drives us into the private basement parking.

Rolling his window down, he takes something out of his wallet and has the card scanned on the machine, allowing the gate to open. After we're parked, he unbuckles his seatbelt and rests his hand on the door handle.

"Let's go."

Shocked for a moment, I fumble with unbuckling the seatbelt before it's off, and I quickly open the door. I hear his door close after mine, and he nods to his left, signalling me to follow him.

We wait for the elevator to arrive on our floor and once the telltale ding of its arrival comes, we wordlessly walk in. I stare at our reflection on the polished metal doors as they close, and Sasuke presses the button for the fifth floor.

I expect the ride to be quiet, but he surprises me when he speaks.

"You're right."

My eyes stare at his through our reflection. "About?"

"That you don't know my issues, and I know all of yours."

I nod slowly, waiting for him to say more.

"This is only between you and me. Nothing can get out."

I can almost hear the "or else" at the end of that sentence. "I know. We share more secrets now than I think I share with Ino."

"Good."

The lit number "5" tells us we've arrived on the specific floor and the doors open. Sasuke walks out and I follow after him.

The floor is empty, unusual for a hospital. My mind is racing for answers, but I quell myself from voicing them, knowing that answers are coming soon enough.

He leads us to a reception area where a woman with long dark hair stands abruptly from behind the desk.

"Sasuke?" She says his name, startled by his appearance. She notices me beside him, my presence seemingly adding to her anxiety.

"Izumi," he says, his voice lighter than usual. My eyes narrow at this, an unknown tightness grips my chest.

"You usually call before coming," Izumi says. "And you're usually with Itachi."

"We're here to see them."

Her eyes dart back and forth to Sasuke and I, almost as if asking Sasuke if having me here is okay. Then, she nods, grabbing a clipboard from the desk before she walks around it.

She leads us to a room by the end of a hallway, the walk feeling like it took forever to get there with the nerves I'm feeling only growing stronger the more I hear her heels click-clack on the floor.

As Izumi stops, she looks at the clipboard she's been carrying and flips to the second page. "I can only have you here for ten minutes. You didn't schedule a visit beforehand and they're doing checkups soon."

"Thanks," he says as he opens the door. He doesn't walk inside though, instead he moves aside, making way for me.

I look at him for confirmation, and he, in turn, quickly looks at the room then back to me.

I steel myself, not knowing what I'll find, then walk into the room. It was bigger than I had expected. With couches by the wall and vases of flowers decorating the room, I quickly gather that this is a room reserved for people who could afford it.

_People who could afford it._

Step by step, I make my way closer to the two beds, the only sounds were machines whirring, attached to the bodies occupying them.

I see a familiar shade of raven. Her hair is long, skin pale, eyes closed for I don't know how long. I turn my head to the other bed, the same shade of hair, paleness overtaking his skin.

I realize who they are.

Sasuke walks in, closing the door, and stands beside me.

A shuddering breath escapes my lips at the sight before me. "Your parents." The words come out breathless. I really don't know what to say.

"Yes."

"So the article…"

"Bullshit."

I shake my head. This is why he didn't want to say anything. Placing a palm on my forehead, I rub my temple. "God, now I feel like an ass."

"You didn't know."

"Doesn't make me feel any less bad." I look at him. "I'm so sorry."

He stares back at me, the storm within his eyes no longer a full mystery to me.

"What happened?"

"Car crash." He scoffs. "Is what they're saying. But Itachi and I know it was staged."

"So your grandfather..?"

"I know he has something to do with it. We just need time and proof. Itachi hired a private investigator."

His brother. I know of him. The news of him stepping down as heir is the most recent I've heard about him, but with this revelation, I'm beginning to suspect that he didn't step down.

"Your brother… He didn't really-"

"No, he was forced to," Sasuke interrupts, knowing my question. "Was always firmly against my grandfather, and he thinks he has a better chance of getting in my head than his."

"Surely he must be changing his mind."

"I'm the last one, he has no other choice. He wants it within the main family, his blood."

"This is so twisted," I say. "Seriously, he must be crazy to hide _this _from the public. If this ever gets out, he'd be done for."

"He hides his tracks well, so he thinks no one ever will."

"That's," I pause to find the right word. "Arrogant."

"He thought he'd get me to agree to some bullshit arranged marriage, so yes, that he is."

"I just don't understand why."

"You don't know my grandfather. He always wants things his way. It's how he thinks the family business has gotten so far. His power."

I have nothing to say. Instead I walk to one of the couches and sit down, trying to process the information. "When you said issues, you meant _issues_."

He sits down beside me, not looking at me.

Things just got a lot more complicated, something I didn't even think was possible. But Sasuke and I are in too deep now. We have no choice but to keep going. Only now, I feel fear creeping into my brain.

"That gala is really make or break, huh?"

"Yes."

Taking in a deep breath, I look at him, uncertainty floods his eyes. "Then we better put on a goddamn show."

He lets out a breath, quick, relieved. "I expected you to be angrier."

"Oh, trust me, I'm pissed that you hid the fact that your grandfather's a bigger psychopath than you made him sound, but there's nothing we can do now." I force a smile. "You're stuck with me."

He frowns. "Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Fake a smile." He looks away. "It doesn't suit you."

My first instinct is to argue, but as his words settle, I can feel my pulse racing. My mouth's open, looking for words but having nothing come out, so I flatten my lips and say nothing.

What was that all of a sudden?

"A-anyway," I stutter. "Is this why the halls are so empty?"

"Itachi and I rented the entire floor, so no one could bother them. Even with our assumptions, it's not safe to go public with anything yet, so we had to get them out of Konoha General to here."

"Ah, yes, the Senju-Uchiha rivalry."

"Tsunade Senju hates grandfather with a passion, but she's not too bad on Itachi and I."

"Probably because you all are against him," I mutter. "Anything else I have to know?"

"Grandfather's got his eye on you now," he says.

I figured that that's the case, but that statement has a whole new meaning now.

"And with your house being invaded, I don't know if that was entirely a coincidence."

Narrowing my brows, I frown. "What? You mean, that could've been a warning? Send a naked man into my house as a warning?"

"I doubt that man could have gotten into your home without any sort of help."

He has a point. The fact that none of my security alarms went off is suspicious enough. I groan, burying my face in my hands. "But that would mean anywhere I move to wouldn't be safe."

"We're on location for filming the next few months, so you won't need to be home for a few months."

"But what if there's an unexpected break between locations?"

"Then, you'll stay with me."

I knew that that's the logical move, but hearing him confirm it makes me nervous. Nervous about what exactly, I'm not too sure. "You're willing to put up with me that long?"

He shrugs. "Like you said," he leans in. "You're stuck with me."

A part of me hates that my cheeks feel so warm right now. It definitely isn't the time. Sasuke may not be aware of it, but he can be charming in the most inopportune times.

I hear a knock on the door and Izumi's head peeks in. "Time's up. Dr. Senju will be up here soon."

Sasuke stands, and I follow his lead as he walks out the door. I take one last glance at the room before Izumi closes the door.

"Did you tell my brother we were here?"

Izumi nods. "He said he would've come if you mentioned it."

"It was a spontaneous visit." He looks at me.

"I figured." A smile lifts the corners of Izumi's lips. "I had hoped that when you finally brought a girlfriend to meet your parents, it would've been under better circumstances."

Instinctively, I find Sasuke's hand and intertwine our fingers. I feel the soft squeeze of his hand. I hope the heat I felt under my skin didn't show up glaring red on my face.

"It's our family," Sasuke replies.

Izumi's smile turns sad as an unknown sorrow overcome her face. "I'm not even family."

"Yet," he says firmly before he leads me to the elevator, our hands still pressed together even in the elevator until we make it to the car.

* * *

"So Izumi is Itachi's fiancee?" I ask as we enter his apartment, leaving my bag on the table by the door.

He nods as he walks to the hall on the right past the kitchen.

Having that answer, I feel a weight get lifted off of me. I don't know what it was that made me so anxious for verification, but I'm glad that odd feeling is gone.

I've been here before, but with the newfound information and everything else that had occurred today, it feels different. I walk leisurely to the large windows, once again admiring the gorgeous view. The sun is setting, to be replaced by the moon until she rises once again, the cycle going on and on. It makes me think about my predicament. Is this turning into a cycle? Will it be PR relationship after PR relationship, every turn more complicated than the next? I force myself to stop that train of thought. I'm not going to dig a deeper hole for myself, but I can't help but wonder.

I _should_ be angrier.

I _should_ be walking out that door.

But something is stopping me.

These past few weeks, I've gotten to know Sasuke in a way I never thought I would with anybody. Granted, it's the most unconventional way I've ever gotten close with a person.

On the outside, we couldn't be more different. He's quiet, keeps to himself, comes of as aloof and sometimes unapproachable. I've built my career on being the girl people could talk to, the woman who always showed her bright side. But beneath that, we now share this experience, this chapter in our lives. I don't want to read too far into it in fear of building myself up to disaster, but I trust him. It's been hard for me to trust anyone new recently, but I trust him.

I watch as the suns dips below the horizon and the moon steadily makes its way up.

"Here," I hear his voice behind me and turn to find him closer than I expected causing me to take a step back.

He's holding a black shirt, his other hand in his pocket.

I look at my clothes, confusion obvious in my face.

"You always sleep in jeans?"

Finally understanding, I take the shirt he offers me and reply softly. "Thank you."

I make a mental note to text Shizune to drop off some clothes before we head to the airport tomorrow.

A yawn escapes my lips, and I bring my hand up to cover my mouth, the day's events finally catching up on me. I'm surprised I made it until nighttime without passing out.

Grabbing my bag from the table, Sasuke leads me to a guest room and on the hallway leading up to it, I stop to study the family portrait hanging on the wall. Sasuke looks to be about six, his mother's arms around him as his wide, innocent smile captures my attention. It's a smile I assume is reserved for his mother. His father looks stern, but the small smile gives me the impression that Sasuke's aloofness and hard exterior comes from him. Sasuke's brother, Itachi, gives a polite smile, his father's hand on his shoulder as he stands behind him. They're a good looking family, the Uchiha genes obviously strong seeing as the family resemblance is uncanny.

My smile slowly disappears into a frown, remembering their current situation.

"Sakura." Sasuke joins me in viewing the enlarged photo.

"You look a lot like your mom," I say mindlessly.

He makes a noise of agreement. "They thought I was a girl when I was born."

That gets a small laugh out of me. "Well, you are pretty." My eyes widen and I quickly shift my focus to him. "I mean- Ugh, you know what? Whatever, you already knew that."

He smirks but says nothing of my unexpected compliment. "Go to sleep, Sakura," he says as he points to the guest room.

Yeah, I really should before I say anything else to embarrass myself.

* * *

I wake up before my phone alarm, before the sun rises, and tuck myself deeper into the comforter before realizing it was no use. Walking into the en-suite bathroom, I wash my face and check my phone.

_Left a bag of clothes with the concierge. Said they'd bring it up when called.  
Also packed in a toothbrush since I knew you'd need it.  
Shizune_

Shizune is God sent, truly.

I walk out of the guest room and head to the kitchen for a glass of water when the smell of toast captures my senses. As I emerge from the hall, I see Sasuke sitting by the breakfast nook, his attention on his phone. He's dressed for the airport, sitting comfortable in a long sleeved grey shirt and pants. Getting closer, I spot the two steaming mugs of coffee and two plates of toast. "Never pegged you as an early riser."

"Kind of have to be," he replies, not looking up from his phone.

Taking my seat beside him, I lean over and try to see what he's reading.

* * *

**Rumor - Sakura moving in with Sasuke?**

After yesterday's events, will #SasuSaku take the next step in their relationship?

by Ami Watanabe

Senior Editor of KONOHA TALKS

* * *

"Jeez, they're fast." I take the mug of coffee and blow on it before taking a sip. "You'd think they'd wait before moving on from the fact that my house got broken into."

"At least no one caught us last night," he says as he puts his phone down and takes a bite of toast.

"Thank God for that. I've had enough of the media yesterday."

Sasuke mentions that the concierge brought up a bag for me and points at the table by the door where he had left it before making coffee. I thank him, and we resume the comfortable silence of breakfast.

With less than an hour left to arrive at the airport, I take his empty dishes and bring them to the sink.

"You don't have to," I hear him say.

"You made breakfast. Let me wash."

"I used a toaster."

I laugh. "Oh, shush. Let me do this."

Quickly washing the dishes and placing them on the drying rack, I turn off the faucet and dry my hands with the kitchen towel hanging from the oven rack before stretching my arms up with a content sigh.

"Feeling at home already?" Sasuke's voice enters my ears, his lips close to them as I feel his presence behind me.

Flushing at his proximity, I open my mouth to speak but am interrupted by him placing a small bag on the counter to my right. I feel him step back, and I turn to face him, that irritatingly teasing smirk on his face.

"I needed to stretch my arms, what's wrong with that?"

He raises a brow. "Apart from the fact your forgetting your wearing nothing but my shirt and underwear?"

My eyes widen, realizing that he had just seen my red lace underwear. I look away haughtily, folding my arms over my chest, now acutely aware I took my bra off to go to sleep. "An early riser and a closet perv, you're full of surprises."

An air of amusement leaves his nostrils as he shakes his head. "Put some clothes on, Sakura."

Something tells me these next few months are going to test me in so many ways.

* * *

Dressed in the oversized sweater and shorts Shizune packed for me, Sasuke and I exit the car we were driven in with sunglasses on, despite the fact that the sun isn't even up yet. Naturally, we held hands, aware that we may be spotted at any moment, but fortunately for us, our flight schedule wasn't leaked.

We spot Shizune and Kakashi by the terminal entrance, both deep in conversation.

"Ah, you're here," Kakashi says as we stop before them. "I take it you had a busy day yesterday."

It's his way of being funny, I suppose.

He looks down at our joined hands and I swear he smiles under his mask. "Had a busy night, too?"

"Shut up, Kakashi," Sasuke says, rolling his eyes.

"No need to be defensive, Sasuke." Kakashi laughs.

We all begin walking through the building, Kakashi and Shizune filling us both in on our schedules. We make it past various shops in the airport, stopping for some coffee, knowing we'll need some, and quickly finding ourselves in the private plane itself, only waiting for take off.

I had a printed script in hand. With filming only in four days, our focus needs to be more on the movie than anything else.

"We start filming the scenes that take place at the hotel location first, which will take a month," Shizune starts.

"But we did clear out your schedules for the gala." Kakashi continues, laid back on the comfortable seating.

"Speaking of," Shizune takes out her tablet and hands it to me. "Karin sent me the dress designs you asked for."

"Thank you." I take it and leave it on my lap to look through later.

"First scene you're filming will be the chase scene. Your stunt coordinators will be there, as well. The next day, you'll be shooting your characters' first meeting."

They continue the reciting the itinerary, and Sasuke and I listen intently, marking our scripts for important things to note.

"All sex scenes will be shot within four days, first one being the car scene."

My hands stop and my script flutters to a close.

I don't look up as Shizune keeps talking.

How in the world did I forget about the fucking sex scenes?

Sasuke and I haven't even kissed yet (so much for being the industry's sexiest couple), and we have to dry hump each other on camera.

I gulp.

No, Sakura, get those dirty thoughts out of your head! It's too early for this!

I am a professional. I can do this.

I've done this plenty of times before.

Yes, I have.

So why the hell am I getting so worked up?

I fan my face, hoping no one would notice and stand up. "Which way's the restroom?"

Shizune points me to the right direction, and I make my way to it.

Closing the door, I stare at my face in the mirror. The small space making me more aware of how real things have become. I make faces to myself in the mirror, wordlessly urging myself to get a grip.

"What are you doing?"

Startled, I jump and turn to see Sasuke closing the door. The small space now even smaller with his larger frame taking up the tiny room.

"What am I doing? What are _you_ doing?" My back is to the counter, my hands placed on it as I stare up at Sasuke.

"You left in a rush. Wanted to ask you why."

"Why else? I'm in the restroom."

"And yet, all you're doing is making faces at yourself."

I bury my face in my hands. "Why do you have a talent of catching me at my most embarrassing moments?"

He shrugs. "You seemed bothered. What's going on in that pink head of yours?"

I pout. "Nothing."

"Sakura," he says in a warning tone that's usually used on toddlers. I don't appreciate it, but then again, I'm not exactly acting mature.

"Alright, okay. Got a little nervous."

He doesn't seem to believe me. "You've been acting longer than I have."

"Yeah, but this is different."

"It's not like this is your first sex scene."

I look at him curiously. "You've seen my sex scenes?"

"Don't change the subject." I swear I can see his ears reddening but that may be just me.

"Look, usually I've already kissed my costar before make believing sex on camera, okay?"

He says nothing, but the frown on his face unsettles me a bit.

"Say something."

He sighs, his head bent forward, his forehead almost touching my shoulder. "You're worried because you usually make out with your costars before filming?"

"It's practice for the camera!" I say defensively. "It's usually done during the chemistry reads too. Ours was the first one I didn't have to do it with a costar."

He mutters something, which I'm sure is along the lines of "Annoying" and raises his head, eyes boring into mine. "That's what's got you worked up?"

Not entirely, but I don't say it out loud.

"Then, let's get it over with."

That catches me off guard. "What?"

He answers me in a way I didn't see coming.

His mouth covers mine, gentle but unexpected.

My eyes grow wide at his action, confusion, surprise, and hesitant. My grip on the counter's edges gets tighter as my mind makes up about a hundred different scenarios, but before I could act on any of them, Sasuke's lips leave mine and suddenly, I feel robbed of something I can't explain.

He takes a small step back, the only way he can with the available space in the room. "Forget I did that."

Wait.

What?!

No!

I panic, and before he could leave, I grab his sleeve and he shifts his attention back to me.

"No, wait. Sheesh," I exhale. "Give a girl a little more time after the warning."

Taking a few deep breaths, I look up at him and see a look on his face I've never seen before. There's something in his eyes that's new. It feels dangerous, but it's all the more inviting to me. I drown in them, a feeling I remember from when we did our chemistry read and our one line reading in his apartment.

It's a pull.

With one last breath, I stand on my toes to reach his lips. My arms wrap around his shoulders as I feel his hands on the small of my back, taking what I give him and giving back, as well.

This isn't gentle. It feels electric, a charge I've never felt from my other costars. Hell, it's a charge I haven't experienced from my own ex-boyfriend.

Our bodies were flush against each other as my mouth opens and grants him more access. Our tongues dance in a desperate yet alluring manner that makes me tighten my arms around him. I feel him move me back until my butt touches the edge of the counter. I raise a leg and he helps me up on the counter, his hands leaving my back, now placing them on the counter, caging me in.

One hand grazes my jaw and finds the back of my neck, pulling me closer to him somehow, and I oblige, basking in our proximity.

The heat within me rises, my legs wrap around his waist as we continue this dance that feels like it's a longtime coming. I breathe in his scent, remembering it from the scent of his shirt on my body last night. It's enticing, a scent that can only be described as his.

With every touch, the way his mouth takes over mine, the feeling of his body so close, I lose all thoughts, only focusing on this moment.

That is until...

"I suggest you two finish whatever you're doing in there quickly because the plane's about to take off."

Kakashi's voice is like a record scratch to this moment. We both stop immediately, the loss of the feeling of his lips on mine makes me shiver in its absence.

As we stare at each other, chests rising as we take in what we've just done, it's clear we both are thinking the same thing.

What the fuck have we just gotten ourselves into?

* * *

**OUTTAKE:**

Shizune shifts uncomfortably on her seat. "What do you think those two are doing?"

"What else could they be doing?"

She bites her lip. "I just hope those two are being smart about this."

"They're fully grown adults, let them do what they want to."

"You don't sound worried at all."

Kakashi chuckles. "That boy needs some light in his life right now."

Raising a brow, Shizune looks at him unconvinced. "That's one way of saying it."

"I meant that completely innocently," he says as he pulls out a bright orange book causing her to shake her head.

"Excuse me," a flight stewardess approaches them. "We'll be taking off shortly. Please put on your seatbelts."

With a disappointed sigh, Kakashi closes his book and stands. "Well, I hope they made it worth their time."

* * *

**Notes:**

THERE WE GOOO WOOOOOOO WE'RE GOING INTO SMUT TERRITORY SOON MY DUDES SJDHSJDFHSK

Speaking of smut, I posted an office au oneshot with a lil smut in therekjshdjvsdfjks It's my planned next multichap ss au after I finish Fade In, but that's still a longtime coming so that oneshot is gonna be all it is until I finish all 25 chapters of this baby.

Fade In just turned one year old on June 23rd! I hope y'all are ready for what's to come.

Anyway, this was my favorite chapter to write so far. I wanna hear y'alls comments so come at me!

Have a good day, y'all!


	10. Chapter Ten: Gaze Look

**Warning: This chapter contains smut.**

* * *

This chapter is unedited. (06/25/20)

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Gaze/ Look**

**Sasuke**

* * *

**_Gaze/Look_**  
_This term refers to the excahnge of looks that takes place in cinema but it was not until the 1970s that it was written about and theorised._

* * *

Her body presses against mine, her arms wrap around my neck, somehow pulling us closer. I move a hand to her jaw then up her cheek until I slide it to the back of her head, turning my head to somehow get more of her taste. The way she feels, the way she tastes, the way she tugs on my hair as I take what she offers, it's invigorating.

Her thighs squeeze my waist, and I feel her rubbing up against me.

Fuck.

I claim her mouth, probing, demanding.

A fire burns down through my spine and into my core as she continues rocking against me. This primal urge is finding its way to escape, her body begging for more proximity causing mine to respond in kind with the same kind of ferocity.

Shit, I have to stop before we do something we both regret, but I find it harder to stop when she's so responsive. She reacts to the slightest touch, takes what she wants from me just as I take from her.

A gentle sound comes out of her, a sound I never thought I'd find so intoxicating. My other hand wanders from her back down to her ass, encouraging her constant movement. Her tongue taunts mine, teasing and confident, in a dizzying set of maneuvers. My fingers dig into her ass as she manages to get a groan out from the back of my throat.

This is getting dangerous. I feel myself hardening with the constant feeling of her against my crotch.

That stops immediately when a knock and the all too familiar voice of my manager interrupts us.

"I suggest you two finish whatever you're doing in there quickly because the plane's about to take off."

It's like a bucket of ice cold water washes over us, and we both stare wide eyed at each other after our lips quickly part.

Her chest rises and falls as she tears her eyes away from mine and slowly gets off the counter. I step back to give her space, and she pulls down her oversized sweater and fixes her hair.

I rub my forehead, silently berating myself for letting it go that far in an airplane bathroom of all fucking places.

I open the door behind me and turn to find Kakashi waiting by it. I can tell he has a shit eating grin behind his mask and it only makes me want to punch him even more. Sakura skirts past us and swiftly walks over to the seats.

Staring after her, I place my hands in my pockets.

"Had fun in there?"

"Shut the fuck up, Kakashi."

We walk back to our seats, mine being beside Sakura, though I notice she's put some distance between us. Unsurprising, considering what we just did. What is surprising is that I find myself unsure of how to move past it.

I don't know what possessed me to go ahead and kiss her. It came and went quick, but the memory is now burned into my mind.

This complicates things. That's made even more evident by the fact that we don't speak the entire four hours of our flight to Kiri with Sakura mainly focusing on reading her script or basically anything that didn't have to do with looking at me.

We land and are exiting the hangar when I stop to let Sakura catch up. She notices after she puts her sunglasses on, and for the first time in hours, she looks up at me, a flush on her cheeks as she sees my hand waiting for hers. Whatever happened in the plane, we can't let that stop us from our agreement. We're heading into the public now.

Tentatively, she places her hand in mine, and we both start walking through the airport until we reach the car that has been prepared for us. Kakashi takes the driver seat, and Sakura's manager, Shizune I think he name is, takes shotgun. Once Sakura and I are in the car, Kakashi starts driving us to the hotel and Shizune speaks.

"As I've said, filming is in four days, but we have some last minute stunt rehearsals the days before that. A lot of the cast are meeting tonight in a local club to celebrate, so you two are welcome to join them as well."

Partying before shooting isn't unheard of, but I always found it unnecessary and a hindrance. The few casts I have worked with usually scheduled their celebrations the night before filming, so it's a little bit of a relief that this cast thought smartly and planned it a few days earlier. Still, it'd be unprofessional of Sakura and I to go tonight since we have training tomorrow.

"We've rented a house near the hotel you're shooting at for you two to get more privacy. There are numerous rooms in case you two are uncomfortable sharing a bed."

"That I highly doubt."

I glare at Kakashi from the rearview mirror, and I can tell Shizune is doing the same. Sakura, on the other hand, sinks into her seat.

"Anyway, stunt rehearsals start at eight tomorrow morning. We'll have a car pick you up to take you to location an hour beforehand."

She continues speaking until we arrive at the two story home within a gated community in the mountains.

It's a modern style home, with large windows and boxed walls, some protruding more than others. Kakashi leads us in and opens the front door with a key, and my eyes meet the large open floor plan and uncovered back windows that show the pool in the back.

As we walk in, rolling our luggage in behind us, Sakura stops and looks around, assessing the place.

"And there's a security system?"

Shizune nods. "Yes. We've also hired bodyguards to make sure what happened at your home won't happen here."

"Thanks," she says.

Kakashi dangles a set of keys in front of my face. "Here's your key to the place. There are labels on the keys, so you know which key to use. The remote key is for the car in the garage we've rented in case you want to use it."

I take it and see that Shizune hands Sakura a similar set of keys.

"There's food prepped in the fridge in case you two want to make food yourselves," he says and then takes a step back. "Well, that's all from us. We'll see you two tomorrow morning." He leaves us with a two-fingered salute and walks out of the door, Shizune following closely behind him.

And now, for the first time since the airplane restroom, Sakura and I are alone.

The room feels awkward. She shifts her eyes at the complete silence in the room, completely unlike our car ride back from the hospital last night.

"I," she starts. "I'm going to go unpack." She points to the right hallways of the house and leaves me alone in the entrance hall, the uncertainty I felt earlier, coming back.

This is going to be a long three months.

* * *

After unpacking, I walk into the kitchen and see Sakura by the stove, cooking the prepped contents in the fridge for lunch. Gone is her oversized sweater and instead, it's replaced by a fitted white shirt and black shorts.

I don't know if this woman is trying to test me or is just completely unaware.

The sight of her reminds me of earlier this morning in my apartment where she was wearing nothing but my shirt and underwear as she washed the dishes. She was comfortable enough in my home to not care that I was around to witness her prance around in almost nothing.

I usually never let these things bother me, but as I've come to realize, things always come different with Sakura.

At least right now, she's wearing a bra.

She turns and is surprised by the sight of me. "Oh! Sasuke."

Sakura seems more relaxed now, the unnamed tension in her body from earlier looks to be almost gone, but some of it lingers in her eyes as she watches me walk closer.

"What are you making?"

"They prepped chicken alfredo. You hungry?"

I nod in response.

She smiles. It's small, not the wide, unabashed smiles I've seen from her, but I decide it's better than her forced ones. "It'll be ready in a second."

I start to open and close cabinets, looking for the plates, and once I find them, I place them on the table with silverware ready. Sakura places the bowl of pasta in the middle and we sit and begin to eat in relative silence, a silence I'm beginning to grow tired of instead of prefer.

A lot of unspoken words linger in the air as we eat, and when Sakura opens her mouth, ready to speak, my phone rings. I see the caller ID and read Itachi's name. Since it's on the table, Sakura can see the name, as well.

I stand and take my phone, walking a few steps away from the table and answer his call.

"Itachi," I say.

"Grandfather's secretary was spotted with Danzo Shimura in ANBU Square by the PI."

I furrow my brows. "They're sure it's the right person?"

"Yes," he replies. "And noting Danzo's history with your girlfriend-"

I open my mouth to object but he continues without stop.

"I'm guessing you're right about her break in not being a coincidence. The PI's asking if he can get some help from Sakura's team to gather some evidence."

Turning my head, I see Sakura staring at me, eyes filled with concern.

"I'll ask her."

"Text me if she agrees. I'll forward you the PI's number."

And with that he hangs up, and I put my phone in my pocket. Walking back to the table and sitting down, Sakura waits for details, placing her fork down.

"What'd he say?"

"The PI is asking for your help to gather evidence."

She nods and bites her lip before saying, "Send them Shizune's number. I'll fill her in, but my team would need a background check on your PI first."

Understandable. I give her the PI's number and she sends it to Shizune with details on what's going on.

"Shizune's going to be confused," she says, putting her phone down.

"About the PI?"

"Yeah, I haven't exactly told her the entire scope of everything. I didn't think it's my place to."

I appreciate her reasoning, but a part of me is upset that she has to be part of this at all. Granted, the blame lies solely on me. I did drag her into my mess, but it's too late to do anything about it now. She said it herself. We're stuck together.

She awkwardly taps on the glass dining table, looking like she's searching for the right words to say. She stops and looks steadily at me, though there are traces of worry in her pools of emerald.

"About earlier," she starts. "Sorry if I was being so... touchy."

I raise a brow at her choice of words. "Sakura, I grabbed your ass. If anyone was being touchy..."

She flushes. "And I'm pretty sure I was gyrating on you like a cat in heat."

Letting out an amused breath, I lean back on the chair. "Right. I'm assuming you want to set some boundaries."

She smiles nervously. "Actually," she says, straightening up her posture. "I'm not going to pretend I didn't like it."

Her response completely catches me off guard.

"And, not to be presumptuous or anything, but I don't think you hated it, either..?" She ends it like a question. "Unless you hated it, which I completely-"

"Sakura," I stop her, then sigh. "I didn't hate it."

She clears her throat. "Uh, okay."

I thought I had an idea of where this conversation was going, but she always manages to surprise me.

"So, we're adults, and we can control ourselves."

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" I ask, knowing it's going to get a rise out of her. The corner of my lips go up in a smirk.

"Let's just... See where this goes. I'm not saying we jump each other's bones or anything. We're adults, we can handle ourselves and we ultimately decide what we do next."

She's fumbling her words, and I struggle not to show the extent of my amusement. "I get it, Sakura."

She stops. "You do?"

I nod.

Something told me once we did what we did this morning that it's going to happen eventually, but we still are under an agreement. We have to continue this fake relationship in the public for both our sakes. Whatever we do in private is up to us, but we should be mature enough to discuss our boundaries.

"It's a risk." I lean forward towards her. "You know it can complicate things."

"I know, but hey, I'm just throwing it out there."

I don't know whether to be impressed by her sudden boldness or confused at her sudden change. I really shouldn't be confused, though. The taste of her lingers in my mouth, and it's addictive.

I don't answer her, and she resumes eating, her posture now more relaxed now that she's gotten that off of her chest. However, countless thoughts flood my mind. I'm beginning to think we're way in too over our heads.

* * *

I'm staring at my laptop as I sit on the couch in the living space, scrolling through my e-mails and replying to the ones that needed one urgently. The sun had gone down an hour ago, and dinner was in the form of a simple sandwich.

Sakura had went into her room for a nap hours ago, and I decided to go through the script some more. Itachi had called again, and we both talked about the upcoming gala. Much to my grandfather's dismay, he had to invite Itachi to avoid suspicion of family infighting, which really wouldn't be so much a suspicion as much as a fact.

Speaking of my grandfather, he had sent me a detailed list of guests, the Hyuuga's names all in bold font in a way to scare me. I rolled my eyes at the sight. If he thought that was going to scare me off, he'd have to be mad.

I hear click clacking of heels, and I stare up, astounded by what my eyes see.

In a short red dress, Sakura's staring at the mirror above the entry way table, inspecting her appearance.

"Where are you off to?" My eyes drag over her figure, finally resting on the dangerous length of the dress. This morning's events making me more aware of her, even moreso than I already was.

She turns and says, "You forgot? Shizune said the cast is meeting in a club tonight before filming officially starts."

"You always go to these things?"

Shrugging, she turns back to the mirror. "Only when people I'm friends with go. Temari texted me she and TenTen are going." Smiling at her appearance, she dusted something off of her skirt. "You should come, get to know our coworkers."

"We have training tomorrow."

"I know, which is why I'm not drinking anything."

Incredulously, I raise an unconvinced brow.

"I'm serious." She walks to the couch and stops in front of me, hands on her hips. "Come on, I bet you don't even know more than three cast members."

I stare up at her, willing my gaze to avoid moving down. "You're not letting me say no, are you?"

Grinning, she shakes her head. "I won't have to. You always say you never do things you don't want to."

Flashing images of her in that dress in a crowded place flood my brain. I narrow my eyes at her. She knows what she's doing.

* * *

"This is worse than when Naruto drags me to these things," I grumble, the loud music drowning my voice.

Sakura hears me, though, and laughs. "Oh, lighten up!" She elbows my side.

We're in a VIP booth in a section reserved for the cast, and true to her word, she drinks nothing but sparkling water. Her friends, Temari and TenTen, chatter beside her.

"Is he always so grumpy?" Temari asks before downing her drink.

Nodding, Sakura smiles. "Yeah, but at least, he's cute."

I roll my eyes causing her to playfully slap my chest (though it did hurt more than I'd care to admit).

"You two are so cute!" TenTen, who I recognize is Neji's girlfriend, says. "How did you manage to keep your relationship quiet for so long? It took Neji and I two weeks."

Nervously, she chuckles. "I'm surprised too, to be honest."

A new song starts playing, and TenTen manages to drag Temari with her to the dance floor.

"See, I told you it isn't too bad."

I scoff.

"I think you're just determined to keep your "I'm too cool for you" persona."

"Persona?"

This time, she rolls her eyes. "You know what I mean." She stands, and makes her way out of the booth and stands by my end of the seat, her hand outstretched. "Dance with me?"

"No."

She pouts. "Please?"

"Sakura."

"Come on, Sasuke. It's one night before it's all work mode. We deserve to loosen up after everything."

I reluctantly admit she has a point, but I've never been one for dancing in clubs, but I can't find it in me to say no. The only reason I'm here is because of her. If not, I'd be in the house going through more e-mails.

With a defeated sigh, I stand up and take her hands. She beams at this and drags me to the floor.

Luckily enough for us, the place is filled with cast and crew of the movie, so if any photo gets leaked, someone's getting a swift firing.

The music is a deep, pulsing throb with the dizzying lights making the room dark and bright at the same time. Without a word or a look, Sakura begins to sway to the music, her back towards me as her hips move to the beat.

My hands find their way to her hips, and once I do, she closes the distance between our bodies. My body starts to move with hers, her head tosses back and our eyes meet before she grins and her emeralds are covered by her lids. Her hips begin to grind into mine in sync to the punishing tempo of the song. She slides her hands over mine and laces our fingers together.

Our eyes lock when hers open again, her head still tilted up. Her lips part slightly, and I can feel my eyes darkening at the sight, glazing with an unspoken need.

She bites her lip and stops, turning her body to face me. "Sorry."

"For what?"

"For acting like a cat in heat again."

I shake my head.

"I don't know, I just see you, and..." She trails off, our eyes locked in a conversation, disregarding words completely.

"We talked about this already."

"Yeah, I did. You didn't say anything."

Aware of the people around us, I grab her hand and lead her out of the crowd of bodies and we find ourselves in a hallway somewhere in the back of the building.

"We're aware of the risks," I say.

She nods in response. "We have an itch to scratch."

Sighing, I study her face. "And you're sure about this?"

"Apparently more than you are," she whispers.

Lifting her chin with my finger, I force her eyes to look back at mine. "You're sure?"

"Goddamn it, Sasuke. Yes, I'm sure."

That's all I need to hear.

My lips crash into her, the hunger I felt from this morning returning back in full speed.

The second our lips meet, pulsing heat comes at me in waves, unfurling and relentless. Her lips part, granting me access. The kiss deepens and our tongues tangle, her sweet addictive taste overtaking my senses.

Sakura stops us, though, ending the kiss by pushing me off gently. "Not here."

* * *

The driver Kakashi hired to get us to the club dropped us back to the house and once the front doors locked behind us, her mouth's on mine again. My hands rest on her ass, giving them a soft squeeze, getting a soft sound out of her lips. I move us back and her back meets the door. She lifts a leg up and one hand slides down to her raised thigh, feeling her soft, smooth skin.

She tightens her grip on my hair and I feel her gently hand move lower until they meet the hardening bulge in my pants. Her touch gets a hiss out of me, the feel of her fingers rubbing on me makes me lift her skirt up, exposing her red lacy underwear.

I tear my lips off of hers and find her neck. Nipping and licking at her skin, my hand finds its way under her, feeling the dampness over her panties.

She bites back a moan and her fingers fumble with my belt buckle until she undoes it, quickly unbuttoning and unzipping my pants, making it drop to the floor.

I bring a free hand to her face, forcing her eyes back up on me as a finger finds its way into her entrance, eliciting a long moan from her pink lips. In and out it went as Sakura pushes our faces closer, claiming my mouth again to stifle her moans. One finger becomes two and she tosses her head back, her hips thrusting as my fingers penetrate her.

"Sasuke," a soft, breathy moan leaves her lips, making my cock steel. "Fuck.

Her hand glides down my arm before coaxing my hand out of her. She kneels down, pulls down my boxers, and grabs a hold of my length as it springs free from its confines. Wrapping her hands around it, the sensation of her fingers stroking me evoke a guttural sound from me, it takes everything I have not to put my own hand over her to urge her to speed up. But she's torturous, enjoying the control she now has.

She moves forward, her hand still on me as her eyes meet mine. She continues her teasing, enjoying the torment she's inflicting, until her open mouth takes me in.

Heat. Desire.

Fuck.

Pleasure swamps me as the vision of her mouth wrapped around my cock, bobbing back and forth, taking what she can get from me. My fingers tangle her hair. All thoughts go out the window as she continues her assault on me, pumping me with her mouth, taking me in deep. Her fingers climb up my torso, finding the buttons of my shirt until they were all undone. I toss the shirt somewhere to my left.

I lift her up, forcing her to let go of her hold on me, just as I see her try and sneak her finger into her folds. Bending down briefly to find my wallet hidden in my pants pocket, I straighten up with a wrapped condom I knew was in it.

With incredible speed, I rip it open and roll the condom onto my length as Sakura strip off the tiny dress she was wearing. I close the distance between us and my hands find the lace of her panties and with two solid rips, they fell to the ground.

"Sasuke!" She exclaims before I turn her around, her head tilts towards me and our mouths find each other again.

Wanton need.

Raw heat.

Her hand goes up to the back of my head, the other one firmly on the door.

My hands explore her body, from her hips to her breast before I pinch her hard nipple between my fingers.

She moans into my mouth, a sound so intoxicating.

With my free hand, I guide my cock to her entrance. I hear a whimper from her as I squeeze her breast before the head dives into her.

There's a sharp inhale, our mouths still collided as I sink myself deeper into her velvet folds and feel her walls clench around me, adding to the immeasurable pleasure of our joined bodies. I ease in and out slowly, her hips following the rhythm.

She licks my bottom lip before capturing it between her teeth, not once shying away from my gaze as the sounds of our hips joining fill the room. She felt perfect around me, the way her body fit against mine, the way she met my eyes, the soft, delectable sounds of her pleasure.

Her eyes leave mine when her forehead meets the door in response to my quickened pace, her hand lands on top of mine on her waist and she leads it down until I reach her clit. She hisses out in pleasure, my grip on her breast tightening at the sound. My thumb strokes her clit, manipulating her pleasure, making her scream in ecstasy as I continue driving into her with unadulterated need.

She matches my tempo, her hips meeting thrust for thrust, surrendering ourselves purely to the indescribable pleasure.

A guttural groan fills the room as she grinds against me, and I hold herself as deep as I can. I feel her knees buckle slightly and my hand leaves her breast to steady her, holding her from across her waist.

"Fuck, Sakura." My body quickens as her muscles clench tighter around me.

Our pace quickens. She's now flush against the door, my hands on her waist as her palms struggle to stay on the door, sliding down from the sweat.

I can feel her coming undone, her voice cries out my name in uncontrolled pitches, over and over again, etching the sound into my mind as she's thrown into a staggering oblivion, undone by the rapturous warmth enveloping her, consuming her.

She loses herself in her orgasm, but I don't let up, not stopping as I continue voraciously thrusting in ant of her, deep, all the way to my hilt and up and back again. I wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me, guiding her lips to mine, the only feeling that was missing. I devour her with the kiss, emptying her soul, baring mine into hers, memorizing her taste, her scent.

Pleasure pulls at every nerve in my body, an onslaught of desire coming to a crescendo so overwhelming that I'm drowning in the feel of her.

My body tenses. I thrust even harder, burying my face into her neck as she lets out breathless cries and I crash over the edge, spent, convulsing inside of her as I find my release.

I shift forward, my hand over hers on top of the door as we breathe heavily. The rise and fall of our chests, mine against her back, lets us come down from our high, reality crashing in waves, what we just did now a clear, done deed.

She tilts her head up at me, and we stare at each other, spent, knowing we have just crossed a line.

We really are way too over our heads.

* * *

**Notes:**

*hides* SURPRISE!

kdsjfskdjfls this is the end of the first arc! I'll be uploading a social media heavy/ Ino and Naruto gossip interlude next before we find out what happens in filming!

Are you excited? I'm excited! (just as excited as sasusaku were when they just smashed)

How do you think these two will deal with the fact they just smashed and what's gonna happen during filming and the gala huhuhuh.

And I've read all of your reviews from last chapter! They're just not appearing on the site, but I did receive all of the email alerts, so thank you all so much for your kind words!

To reader510, I don't really schedule when I write new chapters. I start writing when inspiration hits or I'm feeling particularly productive. And I'm not a fulltime fic writer, I have an 8 hour job and college to worry about so I write when I can.

Happy reading!


	11. Interlude: On the Surface

This chapter is unedited. (6/27/20)

* * *

**"Amazing" Cast and Crew Revealed for Might Guy and Jiraiya Film Collaboration**

by Akiko Yajima

Six Paths Studios just revealed the main cast of actors who are going to star in their upcoming film, MASQ, previously titled Masquerade Hunt, directed by the critically acclaimed Might Guy. Known for his enthusiastic directing style and innovative filming techniques as seen in films such as _Eight Gates_ and _Dynamic_, Might Guy is now tackling a romantic action film written by the notorious raunchy novelist, Jiraiya. MASQ will be the film industry's introduction to the _Make Out Paradise_ author's capabilities, and its success will determine his place in film.

During an exclusive interview with Konoha Line, Jiraiya expressed his confidence regarding the script saying, "I was nervous at first, as anyone else would be in their first time doing anything new, but I knew what I have written had to be expressed through a medium that can connect more people to it than a novel can. It's something different from my past works that I feel extremely proud of and was hoping that I could find a place for it where it will be handled well and where I would also have a hand in its production."

The script ultimately landed in Six Paths Studios where Might Guy said upon reading the script, he "was determined to be signed on as director."

News came earlier this month of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno's involvement in the Might Guy project in an announcement made after photos of them in a romantic embrace went viral through social media, confirming their relationship status and their involvement in the film. "Sakura had been looking at scripts to return to film after her break and accepted a role from an upcoming Might Guy film, the same one Sasuke had been offered a role to," the actress's team said in a statement.

The couple were casted as the main characters of the film. Alongside them, it was revealed in the same Konoha Line interview that award winning actress Temari Subaku has also been signed on to the film. Hot on the heels of the sleeper hit, _Folded_, this will be Temari's second film working with Sakura Haruno.

Behind the scenes, esteemed fight choreographer TenTen is also participating in the project as well as up and coming stunt coordinator Rock Lee. The duo has been described as "as important as the main actors" by Might Guy.

When asked how they felt about the team they had put together, Jiraiya simply said one word, "Amazing."

MASQ is set to be released spring of next year.

* * *

**KenjiSato**

\- This sounds completely different from Sakura Haruno's usual films. Excited to see what she brings to the table.

_\- 243 likes_

**Kimiiii**

\- Sasuke doing fight scenes choreographed by TenTen? EXCITED

_\- 206 likes_

**tadakaeluv**

\- WRITTEN BY JIRAIYA? WE'RE DEFINITELY GETTING A SASUSAKU SEX SCENE

_\- 188 likes_

**sweethearttingz**

\- you think Sasuke even knew who Jiraiya was before signing onto this lmao

_\- 151 likes_

**uchiharustan**

\- I don't know who to be more jealous of. Sasuke or Sakura or the cast who gets to watch them.

_\- 129 likes_

* * *

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Lightning Updates**

_lightningstansKN_

[ NEWS ] #SasuSaku movie is called MASQ.  
Directed by Might Guy. Script by Jiraiya.

12:28 PM - 18 Jul

C 1.4K - R 27.2K - H 35.9K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**rian** _yamanakaiyes _\- Jul 18  
Replying to _lightningstansKN_

JIRAIYA?

C 13 - R 521 - H 923

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**#SasuSaku **_uchiharuno _\- Jul 18  
Replying to _lightningstansKN_

SASUSAKU SEX SCENE?

C 23 - R 877 - H 1.9K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**yes i like that **_streamblackpink_\- Jul 18  
Replying to _lightningstansKN_

the taste. the flavor. six paths studios  
knows whats UP

C - R 244 - H 964

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**#givesasusakuprivacy**

_sxkurxhxruno_

The way Sasuke and Sakura said  
give our stans food

12:50 PM - 18 Jul

C 12 - R 194 - H 467

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**SasuSaku**

_sasusakupics_

The way I will be THRIVING  
when this movie comes out

1:42 PM - 18 Jul

C 213 - R 2.9K - H 5.4K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Melody**

_procynic_

the more news we get, the more i think  
they could be fake

1:40 PM - 18 Jul

C 4 - R 53 - H 63

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Trinity **_saymaname _\- Jul 1  
Replying to procynic

thats what ive been thinking

C - R - H

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**NaruDADDY**

_uzumakissmepls_

yall can BET naruto is sasusakus biggest  
hypeman

2:05 PM - 18 Jul

C 17 - R 46 - H 118

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**#InoModeloftheYear **_blueblonde _\- Jul 18  
Replying to _uzumakissmepls_

him or Ino

C - R - H

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**sasuke pics**

_sskpics_

Sasuke agreeing to a romance movie  
bc his gf is his costar. He in LOVE love

1:34 PM - 18 Jul

C 32 - R 125 - H 293

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

* * *

**Ino**

* * *

I grin as I lock my phone, amused by the screenshots of tweets I saved yesterday when the movie news came out and the tweets regarding my best friend and her relationship.

Well, fake relationship, but anyone with eyes and a working brain can see that that's not going to be the case for long. Having witnessed firsthand my best friend's growing affections for Sasuke, I am sure that something will come out of their PR stunt.

Truth be told, I was terrified for Sakura when she first told me. Never did I think that she'd agree to do something like this after the shit show that was her and Sasori. She may have forgiven him, but I am still fucking furious that he lied to her for so long. Sakura explained to me that he was also being blackmailed, and that does make me feel bad for him to an extent, but after seeing how it affected her, I can't bring myself to be as forgiving.

I had to be there when her world shattered, and it wasn't even her fucking fault. It was, is, and forever will be the most cruel thing I've ever witnessed. So I don't care if they're friends now or whatever, but fuck him and fuck Shimura.

Before I get more worked up, I decide to get out of bed and walk to the living room and find my boyfriend watching TV. Smiling to myself, I quiet my steps and wrap my arms around his neck from behind the couch. "What are you watching?"

I shift my focus to the TV screen, intending to only glance at it, but my eyes remain on the screen when I see photos of Sasuke and Sakura causing my mouth to open slightly in surprise.

"A club goer at Kiri's infamous Swordsmen snapped this quick photo of the couple leaving the club, captioning the photo with 'Well, they were in a hurry,' followed by the embarrassed emoji," Ami from Konoha Talks speaks, eyes glistening with mirth.

The screen shows a blurry photo, though not blurry enough you couldn't tell, of Sasuke and Sakura walking down the front steps of the club's entrance, their hands clasped tightly together. Sasuke's shirt looks a little ruffled and Sakura's face is down, but I can clearly tell that she's flustered.

Oh, God.

"Well, Ugly's having fun," Sai remarks in a monotone voice, and I let go of my embrace, lightly slapping his shoulder before I quickly retreat back to the bedroom and ring Sakura up for a video call.

After three rings, she picks up.

"Pig?" She's in what looks to be a bedroom. I'm already scared. Well, scared and a little giddy for her because, well, it is Sasuke Uchiha.

"Tell me you didn't."

"What?" She sounds confused as she rubs her eyes.

"Did you see the news?"

"Ino, I just woke up. I have training in an hour and thirty." She yawns.

"There's a photo of you and Sasuke leaving Swordsmen going around. Fucking Ami Watanabe reported on it on TV."

Her eyes widen, panic settling in. "What?"

"And it looks like you two were in a hurry to get somewhere private." I would say this in a more teasing way, but with her startled look, I decide not to rile her up.

She rubs her forehead in irritation, groaning.

"So did you?" I don't even have to ask. I just know. Just like how she knew immediately that Sai and I would end up dating. Years of friendship made us as close as sisters, and it's almost impossible for us to hide anything from each other.

She sits down, the angle of her face in the phone screen lowering slightly at her movement. "...Yes."

Now, I have a million questions, but somehow the first thing out of my mouth is, "How was it?"

"Pig!"

"What? I tell you when I get a good di-"

"Yes, Ino, I know."

"So?"

She sighs in defeat making me smile a little. "It was... Raw." She bit her lip. "Uninhibited."

"So..." I drag the word. "Hot."

Sakura rolls her eyes. "Yes, Porker, it was hot."

I smile but then it quickly vanishes into a thin line. "While I'm glad you got some good dicking, what's going to happen now?"

"I don't know," she groans. "We both had an itch to scratch and decided to act upon it instead of letting it fester."

I raise a brow. "What? So you think one tumble in the sheets was enough to scratch that itch?"

"There were no sheets," she mutters, thinking I can't hear her, but I do.

"Couldn't wait, huh? The car?"

"No! We had a driver."

I nod, knowing immediately where they ended up. "The front door. Nice, forehead."

She doesn't say anything as she narrows her gaze at me.

"Anyway, if it was as good as you said, you two are bound to do it again."

"If it happens, it happens, but we both agreed to be adults about this and talk things through."

"Does this mean you two are an official thing now?"

"That's not what I said."

"Fuck buddies?"

"Not what I said either."

"Fuck buddies in the making," I conclude. "Face it, Saks. It's going to happen again, especially since you two are under the same roof and working together for three whole months."

"You sound like you don't want this to happen. Need I remind you that you and Naruto planned a date for us under our noses?"

"We planned for you to talk about why you were upset at Sasuke. You two decided to turn it into a date."

She's stunned into silence.

"Just be careful," I say genuinely. "I don't want you getting hurt. I'm not opposed to you two doing what you're doing, and it's not my place at all to tell you what to do, but I just worry, you know?"

"I know. Thanks, Ino." She smiles softly. "And it'll be fine. This is the least of our problems anyway..." She trails off.

That makes me curious. "What?"

She shakes her head. "Never mind."

I squint at her response. She's hiding something, but I can't pinpoint what it's about. I make a mental note of this. Letting it go for now, I let out a breath. "Besides, I _am_ rooting for you and Sasuke. I just hope you two don't ruin each other."

"Please," Sakura says as she raises a brow. "I told you. We're being completely smart and mature about this."

I hope she's right.

"So," I start, hoping to lighten the mood. "Is he as big as people think?"

"Goodbye." She hangs up.

* * *

**Naruto**

* * *

I stare at the photo on my phone, speechless. After feeling my phone vibrate like crazy in my pocket, I finally turned it on to see what the commotion was. Had no idea I was going to see a photo of Sasuke a few minutes before he gets laid on my phone.

He definitely got laid.

The photo looks innocent enough, but I _KNOW_.

Sasuke's like a brother to me. He can be an ass sometimes, well, a lot of time... Maybe like seventy five percent of the time, but he's just got a tough shell to break into. To this day, I don't know how he became my best friend, but it happened.

In our years of friendship, I have not once seen Sasuke so affected by a woman, so imagine the hell of a surprise I got when I found out through fucking _TWITTER OF ALL PLACES_ that he started going out with Sakura Haruno.

Now, I admit that way back when, I considered her my celebrity crush, so add that to the mind fuckery I had when I read the tweets.

So what did I do? Storm into his apartment for answers like any best friend would. Well, I couldn't really storm in since I don't have a key to his place, which I really should because, you know, best friend, and I had a plant with me because my boyfriend was kind enough to want to gift them something even though _I WAS NOT TOLD WHEN I SHOULD HAVE BEEN TOLD_, so I ended up just knocking the hell out of that door until he let me in.

I was surprised when I found out he was dating Sakura, but I was _**surprised** _when he told me that it was a PR stunt. Naturally, I asked a shit ton of questions because I bought into the stunt! I thought I knew him well enough to spot a fake a mile away, but the photos were so damn believable. Plus, Sasuke doesn't do PR stunts, so obviously he must have liked Sakura enough to ask her to be his fake girlfriend.

The fact that he had to get a fake girlfriend PERIOD.

His grandfather has always been an ass, even more than the duckbutt supreme (It's a nickname I gave him in high school. It stuck.) himself, so I understand why he ended up doing it.

And then, she shows up in his apartment, and he looked at her in a way I never thought I'd witnessed. I don't know if it was a crush or something, but he trusted her enough. I saw it. And even with the two of them just standing next to each other, I had a gut feeling something was going to happen.

So I wasn't surprised when Ino called me and told me about Sasuke pissing Sakura off. And as the best friends to these heteros, we decided to help them out and give them a little nudge.

I feel Gaara's presence behind me as he looks over my shoulder at what I'm seeing.

"People really don't want to give them any privacy," he says.

"It was bad when we went public, but this is just another level of crazy." I lock my phone and put it in my pocket.

He walks to my side after he puts the watering can on the nearby table and takes off his sun hat.

We're at our backyard. I was in the middle of helping him water the plants, a daily ritual for us that somehow managed to get me to wake up early more often.

He studies me. "I can tell what you're thinking."

I tilt my head innocently. "What?"

"You're not going to meddle."

My jaw drops. "What makes you think I was going to?"

"Let them figure out what they want to do." He places a hand on my shoulder.

"But straight people take forever." I whine.

* * *

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**#sasusaku**

_sasusakupics_

HOW MANY TIMES MUST WE TELL YOU TO  
GIVE THEM PRIVACY. IF THEY WANNA FUCK  
LET THEM FXCK THEYRE TOGETHER

8:43 AM - 19 Jul

C 245 - R 3.5K - H 8.6K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**NaruDADDY**

_uzumakissmepls_

ok but i find it hilarious that we found out  
sasusaku are gonna have a sex scene and that  
photo comes out djksfhsdjkf

10:09 AM - 19 Jul

C 22 - R 142 - H 239

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**#sour**

_tellemright_

for the last time they are CELEBRITIES.  
They should have been more cautious.

8:46 AM - 19 Jul

C 10 - R 188 - H 355

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Konoha Talks**

_knhtalks_

Sakura Haruno looks like she could give zero  
fucks about having her home invaded.

9:05 AM - 19 Jul

C 327 - R 1.3K - H 3.6K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**stream hylt **_bpinyaarea _\- Jul 19  
Replying to _knhtalks_

lmao we know this is you ami watanabe

C 35 - R 221 - H 586

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Kyuin **_tossanturn_\- Jul 19  
Replying to _knhtalks_

agreed

C 1 - R 65 - H 91

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Tired of bs** _kittykingdom_ \- Jul 19  
Replying to _tossanturn_

What's wrong with you? girlie and her bf  
wanna get intimate, thats up to them. doesnt mean  
that she doesnt care that her home got broken  
into

C - R 35 - H 694

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**#givessprivacy **_uchiharuno_\- Jul 19  
Replying to _knhtalks_

ktalks thinks having sex w ur boyfriend  
means you dont care about literal home  
invasion foh

C 47 - R 1.0K - H 1.5K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**woof bitch**_ inuzoomin_\- Jul 19  
Replying to _lightningstansKN_

she acting like we dk she a huge sasuke stan.  
jealous much?

C - R 163 - H 425

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**#orochimaruisinnocent **_killamind_\- Jul 19  
Replying to _knhtalks_

the replies are so ugly. quit babying  
celebs

C 93 - R 2 - H 25

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**fe3h movie pls** _hildaisgoneril_ \- Jul 19  
Replying to _killamind_

shut up ugly

C - R 18 - H 98

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Sakura Defense Squad**

_sakuraharunoupdates_

Ami Watanabe has been Sasuke obsessed for  
forever. Don't feed into her bullshit. Defend  
our girl.

9:47 AM - 19 Jul

C 219 - R 10.6K - H 14.2K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Inari** lssua- Jul 19  
Replying to _sakuraharunoupdates_

best sakura fanacc

C - R 73 - H 124

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**stream hylt **_bpinyaarea_\- Jul 19  
Replying to _sakuraharunoupdates_

period luv

C - R 159 - H 645

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**#WeLoveYouSakura**

_sakuharu12_

the news came out and sasusaku really celebrated  
by practicing their sex scenejfsdjfhs

9:48 AM - 19 Jul

C 72 - R 201 - H 412

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**fe3h** _deduesday _\- Jul 19  
Replying to _sakuharu12_

dead

C - R 45 - H 377

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**cxtwoman **_linakyle_ \- Jul 19  
Replying to _lightningstansKN_

girl delete this

C - R 36 - H 468

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Ino **[verified]

_inoyamanaka_

Ami, shut your ass up.

9:10 AM - 19 Jul

C 536 - R 67.7K - H 90.4K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**rian** _yamanakaiyes _\- Jul 19  
Replying to _inoyamanaka_

GET YOU A BFF LIKE THIS

C 210 - R 1.1K - H 3.2K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**art hoe **_brushbiush _\- Jul 19  
Replying to _inoyamanaka_

unprofessional

C 92 - R 3 - H 167

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Kera** _btctrights_ \- Jul 19  
Replying to _brushbiush_

we see you everywhere pls stfu i beg you

C 12 - R 158 - H 283

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**#WeLoveYouSakura **_sakuharu12_\- Jul 19  
Replying to _inoyamanaka_

QUEEN SHIT

C 0 - R 364 - H 1.2K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**sasuke pics **_sskpics_ \- Jul 19  
Replying to _inoyamanaka_

we have to stan

C - R 581 - H 928

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Naruto **[verified]

_realNaruto_

Some people just be petty. Leave his gf alone.

9:15 AM - 19 Jul

C 306 - R 17.5K - H 20.7K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**neji stan **_hyugahair _\- Jul 19  
Replying to _realNaruto_

ino and naruto, best best friends

C 37 - R 689 - H 2.5K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**kiba to #1 **_roughruff_ \- Jul 19  
Replying to _realNaruto_

ive been a huge Lightning fan for forever but i  
dont see why yall are bullying ami rn

C 123 - R 140 - H 328

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**sasooke **_herllycool_\- Jul 19  
Replying to _roughruff_

the internet is free

C 1 - R 187 - H 659

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**sakoora **_dabootiful_ \- Jul 19  
Replying to _herllycool_

the headassery

C - R 71 - H 211

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Sakura Defense Squad**

_sakuraharunoupdates_

Ino and Naruto heads of the SasuSaku fandom

10:14 AM - 19 Jul

C 1.8K - R 34.5K - H 97.5K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**#sasusaku**

_uchiharuno_

we stan ino and naruto in this house

10:02 AM - 19 Jul

C 200 - R 1.6K - H 2.5K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

* * *

**Notes:**

As promised, here's the social media/ best friend interlude! I had a lot of fun writing this and making the tweets. Naruto's POV was especially fun to write.

Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 11 will be coming Monday! (Who am I and how am I pumping these chapters out so fast lol. Answer, I've just been hella inspired and have been writing chapters for this fic like crazy despite my hectic schedule.)


	12. Chapter Eleven: Establishing Shot

**Warning: This chapter contains heavy smut.**

* * *

This chapter is unedited. (07/02/20)

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Establishing Shot**

**Sakura**

* * *

**_Establishing Shot_**

_often a long shot or a series of shots that sets the scene. It is used to establish setting and to show transitions between locations._

* * *

Scratching an itch. That was all it was.

We talked about it. We both agreed. We scratched the itch.

It should have been fine by now.

We should be back to normal, playing our act for the camera, both for the movie and the media.

That's what I thought.

Why was I so _unbelievably_ naive?

This is what Ino warned me about. I'd want to feel his hands all over my body again, want the unforgettable taste of his lips, the sensation of our bodies meeting because, of-fucking-course, Sasuke Uchiha is amazing at sex.

I haven't said anything about it, though, after.

But it's not like I didn't want to talk about it. I was the one who said we should be upfront about everything we're doing. Training had been more draining than expected and when the day would end, he and I would be too tired to do anything but go to bed.

The day after our little, ahem, door exercise, we had gone through training, but neither of us spoke of what had happened, which made training so much more frustrating. He didn't make me mad. He didn't do anything rude. It was just the mere proximity of him made my body _want_. I've never experienced this before, but then again, I had never slept with a costar before, excluding Sasori.

Back then, I just thought of the act as fine. Looking at it now, it's clear why sex with Sasori didn't render the same aftereffect on me as sleeping with Sasuke has. What I felt was raw, unrestrained desire, and just the taste of it has quite possibly made me addicted.

Just another thing to add to the mess of our lives right now.

I knew that people would be overly curious about our 'relationship,' but after the photos of Sasuke and I leaving Swordsmen got out, I've been feeling more suspicious of my surroundings, even moreso than I already was. The crew party at Swordsmen the other night was tightlipped. NDAs were signed. There were close eyes kept on the club workers and goers to prevent what happened at the studio lot from happening again. Hell, they hired extra security, and yet no one knew who or how that photo of us was taken. And I just found it especially weird how the photo was of us walking down the front stairs of the building. The one who took the photo must had to have been somewhere across from the club because parking was behind the building.

Maybe I'm just reading too far into it. People find a way to sneak photos of celebrities all the time, but everything has just been making me feel on edge lately.

I sigh into my coffee cup as I stand and stare absentmindedly at the pool through the window of the living room.

It's the last day of training and shooting starts tomorrow. Hopefully getting into work will ease some of my nerves.

Feeling a presence behind me, I look up to my right and see Sasuke staring down at me.

"Everything alright?" He asks, his face neutral, but I can tell he knows I'm feeling conflicted.

I attempt to force a smile then the corners of my mouth drop, remembering what he said in his parents' hospital room. I settle for a head shake instead. "Do you ever feel shadowed?"

He raises a brow. "Paparazzi follow us everywhere."

"No, not paparazzi. I mean, the night at Swordsmen." I bite my lip, stopping myself to say more in fear of his judgment.

"What?"

"I'm just..." I shake my head. "That photo that got out. I have a feeling it wasn't an actual club goer."

He nods. "So you had the same suspicions then."

My eyes widen slightly. "You thought the same?"

"We may have been in a hurry, but I kept an eye out." He puts his hands in his pockets and looks away. I look away too, the memory of the events after we left flashing in my mind causing my cheeks to heat up. "Best we be more cautious now."

Agreeing, I walk past him and into the kitchen, leaving the now empty mug in the sink, replaying his words and its possible implications.

* * *

I lift my leg up in a kick as he ducks and advances forward, making me take a few quick steps back. Turning around, I run with him on my tails before turning left and soon, his back is facing mine. I grab his hand, twist it behind him. He let out a noise, uncomfortable, before he maneuvers his body and our positions are switched. His arm is around my waist, his hand resting on my hip while the other is on my chin, forcing me to look up at him as beads of sweat roll down his forehead.

My back is to his front, and I can feel his hot breath on my neck as he breathes in and out.

Feeling my pulse race, my hand finds his on top of my waist as we stare at each other, both growing tired yet filled with adrenaline.

"Just as expected from professionals," I hear TenTen say as she walks closer.

Sasuke's grip on me loosens, and immediately, I miss the heat of his body.

Ugh, great. One taste and now I'm thinking like an obsessed preteen.

"But you two really didn't need to bring in all that chemistry just yet," she teased, a hand covering her mouth in a poor attempt to conceal it. "Filming starts _tomorrow_."

I roll my eyes at her mischievous tone.

"Perhaps it's because they wanted to practice for filming, TenTen," Lee says as he walks towards us with two towels.

TenTen shakes her head. "You're still as oblivious to romance as you were in high school, aren't you?"

He's taken aback. "What would make you say that?"

Sasuke and I share a look, amusement evident in my features as he sighs at the conversation taking place right in front of us.

"Anyway," TenTen starts, reverting her attention back to us. "You two are going to do great. I didn't know you'd be such a natural at this, Sakura."

"Thanks," I smile. "That eases some nerves."

She places a hand on my shoulder. "You're going to be amazing!"

Lee gives Sasuke and I two thumbs up before he walks out of the room, presumably to talk to Guy.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you. I'm going to be at that Uchiha gala event thing, too."

My hand pauses, the towel still pressed on my cheek, stopped at where I was wiping off sweat. "You are?"

She grins. "The Hyuuga's are going this year, and Neji's taking me as his plus one. He hates going to these things with his family."

"I thought he'd be used to it."

She shrugs. "I think just like your boyfriend, he doesn't like crowds of stuffy people." Pausing, she puts a finger on her chin as her eyes go up to the ceiling in thought. "Or just crowds of people in general."

I laugh humorlessly at her mention of the word 'boyfriend'. You'd think as an actress, I'd be better at hiding my discomfort but when I'm not playing a role, I'm pretty much an open book.

"Just wanted to let you know so you had a familiar face with you apart from Sasuke's. I was so nervous when I first met Neji's family, so I can only imagine what you're feeling." She pats me in the back before leaving us with a goodbye and leaving me with more anxiety about this gala than I already had.

I know where she's coming from, and I appreciate her words. She's just being supportive. It's not her fault Sasuke and I have a lot of secrets we can't divulge.

"We'll be fine," Sasuke says, breaking me out of my mind before I spiral into more worrying thoughts.

"You don't sound sure yourself." I look at him, face etched with the uncertainty I feel.

"We'll make it work in our favor."

I know he's trying, but that doesn't make me feel any better.

* * *

We're dropped off at the house before the sun set, and I go straight into the bathroom in my room to shower. I don't stay in there long for fear of going into a downward spiral of thoughts if I take my time, so I speed through the shower. I change into a large red shirt and black shorts (making sure I don't flash him my underwear again), then head to the kitchen for a bite to eat and maybe some tea.

I shouldn't be surprised that Sasuke's sitting by the counter, his eyes focused on the script, his elbow rested on the granite countertop, his hand holding his chin up.

I swear, it isn't fair how he just looks like he does. He's the most at peace I've seen him in a while, no worry lines on his forehead, no permanent frown. I smile to myself as I lean against the wall, observing him.

Then, I realize I'm staring and press my lips together, telling myself to snap out of it, and walk into the kitchen.

I make sure my steps are light, quiet as to not disturb him.

As I open the fridge, his voice fills the room. "Sakura."

I pause and slowly turn, seeing Sasuke's eyes still on the script. Damn, so much for being quiet. "Yeah?"

"We should talk."

I smile sheepishly before closing the fridge. "About what?"

He sighs before putting the script down and finally meeting my eyes. "Everything."

I nod, knowing that we should and that I should really stop avoiding it. I was the one who admitted I'm attracted to him. I agreed to this PR stunt. I said we have to be upfront about what we do.

Suck it up, Sakura!

I walk to the available seat next to him and sit.

"Itachi called."

This was not what I thought he'd bring up, but still, it counts as part of "everything." "What did he say?"

"Shizune agreed to helping the PI. He assumed she was confused."

"Yeah, but she trusts me to tell her when I need to."

"The PI suggests that someone working in a high position in the company that handles your security system to let the man in."

Gulping, I look at him, urging him to continue.

"And if that's the case, we don't have to think too hard about who paid them."

"But what about the actual man who got into my house."

"A stalker fan of yours with a blog. All they had to do was do a little internet sleuthing."

"Your grandfather's crazy."

"That's not all."

"What?"

"The PI says he saw my grandfather's secretary. Said he was at ANBU square."

ANBU square... Where the jail holding Danzo is located? "Are they sure?"

He nods, and I see red. Is that how he found out which security system I used?

"Fuck." I hold my head with my hands. "Danzo?"

"It's what we assume, but we have no other evidence that says otherwise." Sasuke stands and takes a step forward, standing directly in front of me with a hand on my shoulder.

I look up at him. "You better not tell me to calm down."

He scoffs. "I'm not an idiot, Sakura."

"Then what are you going to say?"

"I wasn't."

I raise a brow. "So you were just going to put your hand on my shoulder and say nothing?"

The tips of his ears redden.

His awkwardness manages to let a small laugh escape my lips. "Well, your people skills are getting better, at least."

He lets go of my shoulder and pinches the bridge of his nose in mild irritation which makes me smile.

The smile isn't there for long though as I continue the conversation. "So how are we going to handle the gala?"

He sits back down. "We're going to be polite, appear as we usually do." He stops and looks at me intensely. "And you don't leave my side. He'll take that as an opportunity to talk to you alone."

"Okay." I nod.

"He also wants us there for extra publicity on the event, but I don't know what else he has planned since the Hyuugas are coming."

"He won't be to nice. He probably thinks our relationship is to embarrass him in front of them."

"Grandfather will try to get a rise out of me, that I expect."

"Then I'll make sure to talk you out of beating him up." I joke, trying to lighten the mood.

Shaking his head, he smirks. "Who says I won't be the one talking you out of it."

"Hey, I'm polite. You, on the otherhand, have trouble talking to people."

"Shut up, Sakura."

This time, my laugh isn't restrained.

"But that's just one of the things we have to talk about."

My laughter dies down, and I nod, biting my lip. "The other night."

Raising a brow, he studies my reaction.

"Look, I'm not going to pretend I didn't enjoy it."

My words make the corner of his lip turn up in a smirk.

"What?"

"I was going to talk about how you feel we're being shadowed, but we can talk about this first since you want to."

My jaw drops, opening my mouth slightly. "You set me up."

"You don't exactly make it hard to."

I pout and fold my arms over my shoulder. "I don't know how to feel about your new people skills now. You only seem to use them on me."

He leans forward. "You're the one who assumed I didn't have any."

"You didn't."

He shakes his head. "Sakura."

I tilt mine.

"I enjoyed it, too."

I can feel my face burning up at his admission and turn away from him, embarrassed at his sudden admission and my own reaction.

"What's with this reaction?" His voice sounds the same, but I can hear the traces of mirth within them. "Where'd the woman who said upfront that she was attracted to me go?"

"You always catch me offguard!" Faking a cough, I decide to go for it. "Anyway, I'm not opposed to doing it again."

He looks at me, surprised, then lets out an air of amusement. "And you say I catch you offguard."

Refusing to meet his eyes, I continue, "It could help us with our onscreen chemistry, and, you know, destress."

He nods. "There's that."

I can tell he's entertained by this. It's annoying. "Do you... not want to?"

"You already know the answer to that."

His eyes are intense. I look away and my eyes find the script on the countertop and grab it. "Uh, let's practice some lines for tomorrow, shall we?"

* * *

"You done running?" He asks, irritation laced in his voice.

"Never," I reply with the same haughty tone.

He shakes his head. "When will you finally understand that I'll always find you?"

"When you realize that I'll always get away." I take one step forward. "And that, in the end, you'll never win."

He scoffs and takes a step closer to me. "That arrogance will be your downfall."

Shrugging, I reply, "Maybe. But it hasn't failed me yet." My words trail to a whisper as there are now only inches of space between our faces, my head tilted up to meet his eyes. "And I seem to think you like it."

"Delusional, now?" He raises a brow.

I smile coyly. "Who? You?"

"Ever get tired of this charade?" His hand slides up my arm making me shiver.

"No." I cup his cheek with my hand. "In fact, it's what I look forward to."

And even though we could have stopped here, I stand on my toes, kissing him, like what's written in the script.

His taste is bitter, from the coffee he was drinking, but it does nothing to stop the want bubbling up inside of me. My arms reach up to wrap around his neck as I feel his hands pressing onto the small of my back, making my flush against him. I tilt my head, granting him more access into my mouth as our tongues tangle in wild passion.

His hands begin to wander, gliding down to my ass and giving them a little squeeze, making me gasp.

Stopping the kiss, I catch my breath. "So we're doing this again?"

"Unless you don't want to."

"We can stop whenever we want to, anyway." I bite my lip before closing the distance between us, our lips reuniting as I wrap my legs around his waist.

I don't want to think too hard about this anymore.

His hands are on my ass again, lifting me as he walks us to the dining table and sets me down there.

I press against him intimately, making him groan as I feel him hardening against my abdomen. Smiling in our kiss, I lick his bottom lip, my eyes staring deeply into his as I see a fire light within them. My hands find the hem of his shirt and lift it up. He takes over and quickly removes the white cotton and tosses it to his side. My fingers touch him, tracing the abs that line his stomach as his kisses turn more aggressive.

My hips begin to move, slowly rubbing myself on him as I feel his hand go up under my shirt, dragging his fingers to my breast. His tongue is hot and and wet against mine, and I feel my panties dampen at my feverish need for him.

Moaning, my mouth leaves his and he takes this as an opportunity to explore my neck. I shudder when his lips press into a pulse point, tasting me, making my toes curl and body tremble as he gently squeezes my breast. With one hand, he undoes my bra and I take of my shirt, exposing myself to him, and toss the clothing somewhere. I don't particularly care where they go at the moment, so long as they are off of me.

One hand holds me by the back of my head, and the other goes under to my ass, lifting me up again, making my legs wrap around him. He carries us to the living room couch and he places me on the edge of it, making me let out a small yelp as he pulls my legs closer to him, parting my thighs as he kneels down.

He stares at the sight before him, and I drink in the way his eyes darken. My face flushes, wetting my bottom lip in anticipation. He strips me off of my shorts, and I lift my butt up to help him ease it off. His hand slowly drag up my inner thigh and when they finally reach their destination, he moves the line of my panties to the side and pushes his middle finger inside of me.

I toss my head back, relishing in the pleasure, arching my back and letting a moan leave my lips.

He rubs his finger inside me as he leans forward, letting his free hand explore my body, landing on my breast and capturing my nipple between two fingers. Slick sounds mingle with my every breath, and it only grows more labored as the pad of his thumb begins to rub circles over my clit. My hips start rocking up to his finger.

His lips trace my breast, circling around my nipple before capturing it in his mouth. The combined pleasure of his finger inside of me, his thumb pressing onto my clit and my nipple in between his teeth sends me spiraling into pleasure, paralyzed in the sensations. Before it entirely consumes me, his finger leaves my folds and his mouth is no longer on me, making me mewl in their absence. I open my eyes to the sight of him kneeling again, his eyes meet mine and a smirk lines his lips. A hand caresses the right side of my body until its middle finger lands on my lips.

My mouth opens, letting it in and I suck on its moistness, tasting my own arousal.

Running the tip of his tongue over my clit before dipping it inside, he licks me slowly, savoring.

I arch my back, my hand goes over to his, leaving my mouth and I guide it to my breast, kneading it. Peering between my legs, I see his eyes are closed. My fingers find his head and I tangle them into his hair, tugging on them slightly as his free hand firmly presses on my ass, dragging me even closer to his tongue as it devours me.

The ceiling starts blurring, and I lick my lips, endless pants escaping me as the pleasure escalates. My hand leaves his and I grab onto the leather cushion behind me, gripping it tightly. I hang on as climax rips into me, twisting my body as he laps up my wetness, leaving me deliciously numb.

Not even giving me time to come down from my high, he sits me up and kisses me, traces of my wetness still on his tongue as I hear two loud rips of fabric. I gasp in the kiss and leave his mouth, staring at a remnant of my panties on the ground.

"Again?" I say breathlessly before his mouth is on mine.

"Better stock up on new ones," he replies as our lips meet, my mouth opening, inviting his tongue back in, pleased at the mention of this happening again.

I don't know how I managed this long without his pleasure, but the moment I had a taste of it a few nights ago, I knew, deep down, I'd want him again.

My hands feel his chest as I push him lightly off me to make way for me to stand. I face him and he sits on the white leather couch, his back to the sofa back as I lower myself to my knees. I stare at him as I unzip his pants and drag it and his underwear down to the ground, moving them away from his feet and discarding them to my side. His cock springs up, I lick my bottom lip.

His eyes are half lidded, his lids weighted as he stares back at me as I lick him, base to tip, before I encircle his cock with my mouth, my tongue roaming, pressing, relishing in his taste. I feather my lips across his head. He's thick. So ready.

I feel his fingers on my hair, moving them away from my face and brushing them behind my shoulders as he leans in closer, a grunt coming from the back of his throat. I feel his cock swell thicker and longer inside my mouth, making me suck harder, taking him in deeper until i can feel him at the back of my throat. His back meets the sofa again at the sensation. My eyes water at his length, the head of his cock massages my throat before I move back and do it again, a noise coming from me every time I take him to the hilt.

I want him to remember this. I want the memory of my mouth taking him in deeply, slowly, to replay in his mind just like the feeling of his mouth devouring me will be forever etched into my mind.

I quicken my pace and his hands grip my head, his hips begin moving as gagging noises coming from me grow louder. He's grunting, I can tell he's close, but my mouth leaves his cock before he could come undone, wanting it to be when he's inside of me.

"Condom?" I ask, breathless, wiping away the saliva dripping from my mouth to my chin.

His eyes move to his pants on the ground, and I look in its pockets, finding a wrapped packet in his wallet.

I walk back to him, straddling his waist, my throbbing core pressed against the side of his length. I wave the wrapper in front of him, a mischievous smile on my face, before he takes it and rips it open. Placing my hand on his, I take the condom and put it on him, agonizingly slow.

"Sakura," his voice is low, impatient.

Leaning in, I kiss him unhurriedly, letting his mouth consume mine until the condom is fully on.

I raise my hips, moving forward, the head of his cock just underneath my folds.

Sasuke's hands are on my hips, our eyes locked on each other's as I lower myself down, letting him in, his throbbing member a delicious sensation that sends shivers up my spine and makes me fall forward into Sasuke.

The room is filled with nothing but sounds of skin against skin, slamming against each other in slow, deliberate movements and moans of pleasure. I can't keep still. I rise and fall onto his cock, meeting Sasuke's hips halfway as we both hunger for the bliss we'd feel. I lean back, my hands gripping his knees as I quicken the pace, and I feel his hands go up from my hips to my breast, kneading, squeezing.

I savor every pulsing inch of him, plunging him deeper into me, the fierce sensations building up inside me, wanting release. I come first, the pleasure too much for me to handle, and I fall into him again, his lips plunder mine as he changes our positions. My back is on the couch as he looks down on me, lifting my leg up to his shoulder.

He positions himself, guiding his cock to my opening before thrusting in. I cry out, the suddenness both pleasurable and a little painful. My hands reach for his shoulders, pulling him down to me, my lifted leg now wrapped around his waist.

I meet him thrust for thrust, and he sucks on my neck as my nails dig into his back. I'm about to lose myself again. Every thrust, every slap of our skin meeting, every nip on my neck making me more and more overwhelmed with pleasure.

"Fuck, Sakura," Sasuke swears, wrapping his arms around me, making me flush against him as he speeds up his tempo and as I crash again, my muscles pulsing around his member.

"Sasuke!" I cry over and over again as he continues his pace. He's close, I can feel him.

I cup his cheek and kiss him, tasting him, letting his tongue invade my mouth as his own climax tears through him, his hips jerking against me until he's spent. He collapses on top of me, his face pressed into the crook of my neck.

My lips form a smile against his neck, a breathless laugh leaves my lips. "Are we ever going to make it to a bed?"

I can feel his amusement. "One of these days."

I smile into his hair, forcing myself not to overthink.

Because now, I'm sure I'm addicted, obsessed with his taste, with his words.

I don't know anymore if I'll get out of this whole.

So right now, I relish in this moment, hoping my heart doesn't actually break by the end of this.

Because I think I'm falling for Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**Note:**

GIRL, YOU FELL A LONG TIME AGO SALJKFKFSLK

Man, these two horndogs lmao. This has got to be longest smut piece I've posted so far, 2K words in total (just the smut parts), and lemme tell you, I may or may not have blushed writing it.

So now, we have Sakura admitting she likes Sasuke, and filming is starting and soon the gala. Things are ramping up, folks!

Question, how many places are they going to do it on until they reach a bed? lol

Happy SSMonth everyone! I'll be posting some entries for this SSMonth, so look out for that, as well.

Happy reading!


	13. Chapter Twelve: Framing

This chapter is unedited. (08/10/20)

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Framing**

**Sasuke**

* * *

**_Framing _**

_The way in which subjects and objects are framed within a shot produces specific readings._

* * *

My hands trail her sides, feeling the contours of her body. One hand finds its place on her hip while the other cups the back of her neck, bringing her mouth closer to mine. Pressed against the wall, her hands wrap around my shoulders, breathless sounds of pleasure escape her lips as they tangle with mine.

I move away for a moment. She stares back at me with her vivid emerald eyes, her lips swollen from the kiss, and I run my thumb over her lower lip. Stopping, it rests close enough for her to bring it into her mouth, sucking lightly onto it, her eyes never leaving mine.

"Cut!" Guy's booming voice echoes through the hallway of the Mist Hotel we're filming in, but my eyes don't move away from hers even as she shifts her focus to the director. "Great take, you two! We just need a different angle shot, then you'll be good until tonight."

Slowly, I take a step back.

Sakura looks at me with a small smile, the twinkle in her eyes tells me that she didn't want it to end just yet.

I've seen that look in the moments after our recent intimate moment together. The way she didn't shy away from her desires, yet also somehow wasn't afraid to show her slight embarrassment of her brazenness caught me off guard, but it makes her all the more intriguing, adding to her charm.

She is certainly not how I had first expected her to be, that's bad judgment on my part, but it's also because of her odd ability to blindside me. What's shocking to me is how I don't particularly dislike it as much as I should.

Maybe I'm just going crazy.

I shake my head, amused at her boldness, before we both walk to the camera and Guy to talk about how we should position ourselves for the close up, and someone comes up to me with a wet wipe to wipe my thumb with. Shortly after, we walk back to where we were.

"Sasuke, one hand on her back. A little lower," he says and I follow his instructions, bringing Sakura closer to me. She wraps her arms around my shoulders again. Our faces are inches away, but any sort of tension derived from earlier dissipates. Right now, we're both in our work mindset.

"Okay, Sakura tilt your head a little to the right. Perfect!"

Other checks are done before someone brings the slate in front of the camera. "Fifteen diva, take 1, A mark!"

It's quiet on set, and my mouth finds hers again.

Teasing her lips open, my mouth moves over hers. I feel her respond as her hold on me tightens. I memorize her taste, the way she moves indicates what she liked more than others. There's no need for me to do so, but I find myself doing it anyway.

Sakura's leg lifts slightly, her skirt rising as I find myself running a hand smoothly from her backside to the back of her thigh. My free hand cups the back of her neck again, somehow pulling her closer to me.

A soft breath escapes her mouth and enters mine, and I break the kiss. She stares at me with the same look she had in the previous take. My thumb presses on her lower lip and she takes it in her mouth.

"Cut!"

She releases my thumb, and a bashful twinkle in her eyes makes the corner of my lips rise slightly.

"Did you feel as ridiculous as I did?" She asked, laughter bubbling between her words as she unwraps her arms from my neck, and I take a step back.

"As ridiculous as making out in front of a dozen people feels."

She sighs. "You'd think I've gotten used to this by now."

I raise a brow. "Kissing me or kissing on camera?"

She flushes as her laughter rings through my ears. "Both, I guess."

Guy walks up to us and talks about the next scene we'll be filming in the parking lot location late afternoon. We meet up with TenTen briefly to get the rundown on the stunts we're to do and go through what's going to happen. After two hours of that and a brief lunch, Sakura and I decide to go to my trailer to review the script and practice our lines together.

It's been a week since we started filming and the two of us, despite sleeping in the same home, haven't had much time together alone. There would be days where I'm required to be in the set later than she's required or vice versa. On the odd day that we both head back at the same time, we're both too tired to do anything but clean up and go to bed.

We do have breakfast together, and I find her presence more comforting as the days pass. We don't have much in common in our outward personality, but we do have similar interests. She's a gym buff, as I have already gathered from our stunt training days, and a health nut. She's badgered me into drinking her juice concoction that's supposed to make you stronger. The taste left a lot to be desired. Despite that, I've been drinking the atrocity every morning since.

Aside from our brief conversations in between filming, this is the first instance we've had enough time to be alone together while we're in the filming location.

"Do you think I should say this line a little more coy, or was that okay?" She asks, pointing to a specific line on the script.

"I think your delivery was good as is."

"Really?" She looks doubtful. "I'll take your word for it."

Smirking at her uncertainty, I walk to the mini fridge and grab two water bottles. "You're overthinking it."

She shrugs. "I mean, it's my first big project in almost a year. I'm a little nervous, to be honest.

I stop in front of her and hand her the water bottle. "You're doing great."

She chuckles as she takes the bottle from me and twists the cap open. "Wow, words of encouragement from you. Very rare."

"Drink some water, Sakura."

She gives me a bright smile before doing so.

My phone starts to ring from the counter, and I go to see who's calling. Frowning, I pick up. "Itachi?"

"How are things over there?" He asks, sounding tired.

"Good," I reply. "And on your end?"

"It was quiet for the past week but I've been told that grandfather will be holding a surprise press conference in an hour."

Sakura looks at me curiously from where she stands, her head tilted.

I frown. "For the gala?" This catches her attention and she walks closer until we're shoulder to shoulder. Moving the phone from my ear and holding it out in front of me, I click on the speaker icon. "Sakura's with me. You're on speaker phone."

"Yes, about the gala. Thought you might want to know to see what he has to say," he says. "He's probably going to focus on the Uchiha-Hyuuga relations and the gala."

In other words, possibly announcing the failed engagement. I don't know how he's going to spin the story, but it's best we be prepared for the worst. "Thanks, Itachi."

With a goodbye, he ends the call, leaving Sakura and I speechless for a few beats. Then, she walks to the couch by the window, looking concerned.

"Do you think he's going to mention us?"

"If he doesn't, he'll definitely get questions."

She's nervous, probably having a million thoughts attack her mind all at once.

"You okay?"

She nods. "Yeah, just bracing myself, I guess."

"We can handle this."

She smiles, but this time there's nothing genuine about it. It doesn't suit her.

We spend the time before the press conference in idle conversation and reciting lines, but I can tell nothing makes her feel any different. When it's ten minutes to it, I take my tablet and type in the Uchiha Corporation's Twitter account. If they were going to livestream it anywhere, it'll be there.

Sakura and I sit next to each other as the video screen loads, her hands finding mine, squeezing it for some form of comfort. I let her.

The loading screen disappears and replacing it is a view of Uchiha Towers. Instead of its normally busy front doors however, a stage is set up in front of it, a lone podium placed in the middle adorning the Uchiha logo, a red and white fan.

The shuttering of cameras can be heard once my grandfather appears from behind and walks up to the stage. In his crisp suit, he looks no different to how he normally appears to the public, put together and a force to be reckoned with.

He stands behind the podium, silencing the crowd of reporters before thanking them for their presence.

"Uchiha Corp. has always valued quality in our technology and in developing our intelligent systems. We have also valued family in this company, keeping the line of succession solely in our main branch while also having outer branch family members work to help our business succeed into what it has become today. That being said, we also do not shy away from ventures that can help expand our horizons."

He continues his spiel about the company's values and business goals. I can feel my leg begin to bounce in suspense, tired of his flowery words. Sakura's grip on my hand tightens.

"As you may have heard, Hyuuga Enterprises officials have been invited to our company's yearly gala. That, of course, had a lot of people wondering how that could be, knowing our relations with each other had not been so positive. However, that has changed.

I am here to announce that Uchiha Corp. and Hyuuga Enterprises have signed a partnership and are beginning a project together to develop tech in order to make sustainable energy more accessible to the middle class."

Applause can be heard. Something is coming. I can feel it.

After an introduction, Hiashi Hyuuga enters the stage. The two exchange pleasantries before they continue to talk about their plans. After what seems like eternity, they begin accepting questions.

"Will media be allowed inside this year's gala?" A reporter asks.

"Like every year, they will not be permitted inside. There will be space provided outside for the start of the gala, but not inside." Grandfather responds.

"How did this partnership begin?" Another asks.

"Through lots of deliberation and talks between companies. Many things have changed, however, we have reached a mutual agreement and are looking forward to the future," Hiashi answers.

I scoff.

"And were any of those changes particularly tough to agree to?"

"Why, yes. An engagement was in the talks, however that bore no fruit."

At this, the crowd grows louder.

I can feel myself begin to get angry, but it simmers in silence as I continue listening.

"Engagement? Would this be between the two company heirs?"

"Yes. Next question?" Madara points to another reporter.

"Were both aware of this?"

"Yes."

"With Sasuke Uchiha attending the gala with Sakura Haruno, will there be any sort of tension between the couple and the company?"

"We have sent the two our congratulations on the announcement and have moved past the issue."

An obvious lie. At this point I can hear her phone vibrate incessantly and mine starts to ping with numerous notifications. I put it on silent.

"Any word on Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha?"

"They are still enjoying their second honeymoon and will not be attending the gala. They intend to stay abroad for a year."

The questions begin to stray from rumor fodder to business talks and just like that, the screen turns black, and Sakura and I are left to mull over what we have just witnessed.

Sakura lets out a heavy sigh, her grip on my hand loosening. "What now?"

"Tabloid scrutiny and paparazzi looking for us."

It had been a relatively quiet week, and any hope for peace until the gala dies down.

"Just great." She covers her face with her hands, rubbing it annoyed.

By announcing it, he's basically put an even bigger target on us for more conspiracy theories about our relationship.

I look at the time on my phone.

_2:30 PM_

We have five hours until we have to start filming again, an hour until the press conference.

She's anxious, unsteady, the announcement throwing her off of her balance and fearing even more media scrutiny.

I think about when Kakashi had first brought the project to my attention. I wanted a distraction. Looking at Sakura and thinking about what she has to go through because of our arrangement, it's high time she gets one as well, no matter how short.

I text Kakashi.

* * *

_I assume you saw the presscon?  
Text me.  
__**Kakashi**__  
_

_Any chance you can get some wigs  
From the costume department?  
**Me**_

_?  
__I can get some. What's this about?  
**Kakashi**_

_Meet me at my trailer once you get  
them.  
**Me**  
_

_Aahh  
__I see where this is going.**  
Kakashi**_

* * *

"Come on."

She looks up. "What?"

"Change into something inconspicuous."

She tilts her head and looks at me with confusion. "What's going on?"

"We're heading out."

* * *

"I'll be back at around six to pick you up," Kakashi says, seated in the driver's seat with the window down as Sakura and I stand outside. "Otherwise, text me if you need anything."

"Thanks, Kakashi." Sakura gives him a smile.

He smiles back, the way his mask moves indicating it. "No problem. You kids have fun. But not too much." He winks.

I roll my eyes behind my sunglasses as he rolls up the window and drives away.

Sakura turns to look at the boardwalk and relishes in the cool sea breeze. "You're full of surprises, you know that?"

"You're one to talk."

The blonde wig she's wearing covers her natural pink tresses. Though it's for practical use, I find myself wanting to see the rosy locks beneath it.

Kakashi had brought a wig for me, too, but I never needed one in the first place. I'd just simply cover my hair with a cap.

Relishing in the quiet atmosphere, neither of us speak as we stare out into the sea. Then, I feel warmth on my hand. I look at her, her eyes covered by large sunglasses.

"Come on. We have two hours to enjoy ourselves," she says as she leads the way to the boardwalk attractions, her hand tugging on mine.

We walk together and stop in front of a game booth with numerous stuffed animals hanging from the top. A hammer machine.

"Ah, catch your eye, I see," the man by the booth says. "Let's see if your boyfriend can win you something!"

Embarrassed, she lets go of her hold on me and chuckles. Her warmth disappears. "Oh, no. I wanna play." She turns to me. "You want to, too."

I shake my head, smirking. Giving the man some change, I say, "Go for it."

After pocketing the money, he hands her the hammer. "Now, don't be disappointed when-"

She slams it down and the meter goes all the way to the top, leaving the man speechless.

Doing a little jump, she cheers. I feel the corner of my lips rise watching her excitement. She knew she was going to get it and yet she's still ecstatic. "Which one can I get?"

After walking away from the hammer machine booth with a large stuffed black cat, we walk aimlessly.

Hugging the plushie to her chest, she laughs. "What should I name it?"

I raise a brow. "It's a stuffed toy."

"I know, but that's not the point." She looks at the toy's face and comes up with an idea. "Sasuke."

"What?"

"I'm naming it Sasuke."

"You can't be serious."

Her laughter rings through my ears. "Look, your pout looks identical!"

Sighing, I shake my head. "I can't stop you."

"Glad you get me."

We walk around the boardwalk for an hour, stopping every now and again to indulge in some of the game booths. She's even managed to get me to play some. We've managed to go unnoticed, which is a relief.

The sun begins to set and we find a bench facing the sea. Sitting down, she sets the cat plushie down next to her, keeping the tip of the dango stick between her teeth so it doesn't fall.

Taking the dango stick out of her mouth, she basks in the cool sea breeze. "God, I needed this. Thanks, Sasuke."

I nod.

"I know you hate it when I call you a softie, but you really are."

"Only you would consider me one."

She turns to me. "I highly doubt that. I think the people close to you would say the same thing."

Turning my gaze to the sand, I begin to hear my mother's voice in my mind. She's not wrong. Kakashi and Naruto would often accuse me as such, but it was my mother who'd always say that.

"Hey, what's on your mind?" Sakura's voice brings me back to reality.

"Nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing." Her hands warm mine. It's a familiar warmth now.

I let out a breath. "You're right. My mother says the same thing."

She's quiet now. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine."

"I still can't wrap my head around it, you know?" Sakura looks out to the glistening blue sea. "How your grandfather could just lie straight through his teeth about your parents. Bringing up the engagement is one thing, but being able to lie about your own son and daughter-in-law? I," she pauses. "That I can't understand."

In true Sakura fashion, she surprises me. "I brought you here to get your mind off of that stuff."

"Thank you for this, really. But, it's not really realistic to just forget everything that's happened. Still, I appreciate having time alone with you." She smiles softly. "I feel like I haven't really seen you at all this week."

"Filming is tightly scheduled."

"And with the gala just a few days away, we really don't have much time to just forget what's happening."

"A couple of months ago, I said I wanted a distraction. Kakashi brought this movie to my attention and got me to sign onto it."

"And that got us into our situation." She leans back onto the bench. "I was wondering. If you never got into this project, who would you have gone to once your grandfather brought the arranged marriage thing to you?"

I have thought about it a little. And each time I did, no one came into mind. If I never did sign onto the movie, I'd have to have thought of something else to buy me time. "No one."

"Really? No ex-girlfriends? No family friends."

I hadn't made many friends of the opposite sex. The only ones I did know were all through my band members. As for ex-girlfriends, none since high school. In reply, I just shake my head.

"Picky, aren't you?" She jokes.

"Kind of have to be."

Speaking of exes, there's a question that's been plaguing me for a while. On the rare occasion she mentions Sasori, it's never with any malice. Considering what happened between them, it's surprising that she doesn't seem to have any ill will against him. She said she's forgiven him.

"And Sasori?"

"What about him?"

"You said you forgave him. You're truly over it?"

"I did say I forgive him, but I didn't say I was over it. I understand what made him do it, but to do it without telling me for two years? I don't know. It's just…"

Her hands squeezes mine. Unknowingly, I squeeze back.

"You were right. I did bear the brunt of everything for two years. I was hurt. I still am hurt by it, and there's so many things I wish happened differently, but I can't change anything. All I can do is look forward."

"While I think that's admirable, you don't have to get over it. That was two years of your life you'll never get back and time after that to face the public. While you may have forgiven him, I don't think you've forgiven yourself."

Her mouth opens to reply, but she shuts it closed, looking away.

I continue. "You keep wanting to prove to yourself your past it. Because of that, it just shows you aren't."

"Damn, you really have to tell it to me straight, huh." I hear a soft chuckle from her. "I already knew that, deep down. I just never heard it from someone else. Everyone else is so eager to tell me 'You're better off without him,' 'I didn't like him anyway,' shit along those lines, but no one's really told me upfront aside from Ino."

"Ino's a good friend then."

"Are you, what? A friend too?"

I have the strange urge to laugh, and it doesn't sit right with me. "I highly doubt friends spend their time inside the other."

She flushes and hits my shoulder with her free hand. "God, Sasuke." She starts to laugh, then notices our hands are still together. "I, um…"

"It's fine."

She wants to say something, but she stays quiet. Something's keeping her from saying it, whether it's self doubt or not, doesn't matter. We spend the next few minutes focusing our attention to the setting sun. Eventually, I feel a weight on my shoulder and find her head resting there, asleep.

We stay there until I hear my phone ring. Kakashi's here.

* * *

**Notes:**

I was going to add tweets here, but decided to leave it on a fluffy note after the past chapters being smutty. The next chapter's probably going to be really long because of the tweets, because this is calm before the Twitter shitstorm.

As you have noticed, we have a fanfic cover now! I commissioned it from LazyWobb on Twitter.

Hope y'all are staying safe, staying masked, and still socially distancing. Stay healthy, folks!

An update for The Archangel's Hunter is next!

Reviews are welcome!


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Mise-en Scene

This chapter is unedited. (08/24/20)

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Mise-en Scene**

**Sakura**

* * *

_**Mise-en Scene**_

_The term usually used to denote that part of the cinematic process that takes place on the set_

* * *

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Sakura Defense Squad**

_sakuraharunoupdates_

fucking hell. here we go.

C 321 - R 2.0K - H 4.3K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**eggplant** _dickgraysonwhor_  
Replying to _sakuraharunoupdates_

being a sakura stan is so hard

C - R 308 - H 691

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**art hoe**

_brushbiush_

I KNEW IT! I TOLD YOU  
SHIT WAS FAKE!

C 127 - R 1.9K - H 2.3K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**blaiddiddy **_faerghuess- Jul 14  
_Replying to_ brushbiush_

damn u rlly rushing to conclusions

C 9 - R 12 - H 214

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**#FreeSasuke**

_uchihussy_

pink bitch really forced sasuke into  
a pr relationship, i just know  
it

C 923 - R 4.3K - H 6.8K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**rian** _yamanakaiyes_  
Replying to _uchihussy_

why do his own stans refuse to  
believe he's a human being  
whos in a relationship

C 64 - R 3.1K - H 5.3K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**#FreeSasuke **_uchihussy_  
Replying to _yamanakaiyes_

because we know him best?

C 12 - R 243 - H 986

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Rian** _yamanakaiyes_  
Replying to _uchihussy_

you're a STAN  
what are you smoking?

C 6 - R 196 - H 203

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**shika's coochie**

_pineapplemaru_

even though shikamaru quiet as fuck,  
stan him for no drama!

C - R 99 - H 179

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**MYR ||OPEN COMMISSIONS ||**

_myr_art_

Someone tell that old man to shut up  
and stay away from sasusaku

C 17 - R 194 - H 467

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**catvitz **_zoecatwoman_  
Replying to _myr_art_

hes just mad sasuke wouldn't marry  
the hyuuga girl

C - R 52 - H 124

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**NaruDADDY**

_uzumakissmepls_

Dang, and i was just starting  
to ship em too

C - R 132 - H 238

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**#sasusaku**

_uchiharuno_

ppl really doing the most to get a viral tweet.  
sakuras the easiest target for yall huh

C 34 - R 860 - H 1.3K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**SasuSaku**

_sasusakupics_

The only thing he said was that sasuke  
was supposed to marry someone he chose  
yall really wanna reach so bad

C 49 - R 109 - H 180

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**sassme** uchihababyyy  
Replying to _sasusakupics_

it be his own stans too

C - R 32 - H 120

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**professaaa**

_willgo2fish_

it does make sense if its a pr  
relationship. they just started filming a  
movie together

C 8 - R 125 - H 293

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**trudy** asskickin  
Replying to _willgo2fish_

i cant believe so many ppl fell for it  
its so obvious

C - R - H

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**sasuke pics**

_sskpics_

tell that old madara bitch to stfu

7:03 PM - 14 Jul 2019

C 44 - R 1.4K - H 3.2K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**sasuke pics **_sskpics  
_Replying to_ sskpics_

i just KNOW he lying about something

C - R 23 - H 355

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Konoha Talks [ verified ]**

_knhtalks_

Smells like a PR stunt to me

C 451 - R 12.3K - H 18.3K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Ino [ verified ] **_inoyamanaka  
_Replying to_ knhtalks_

Ami, for the last time, shut the fuck up.

C 289 - R 10.4K - H 11.1K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**naruted talk**

_dattebayouuuuu_

ino ami watanabe whenever she breathes:  
shut up bitch  
LMAOOO

C - R 5 - H 30

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**#givesasusakuprivacy**

_sxkurxhxruno_

Ino a real one

C 2 - R 112 - H 236

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**#WeLoveYouSakura** _sakuharu12_  
Replying to _sxkurxhxruno_

Sakura's ride or die. We stan.

C - R 85 - H 130

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**lightning baby**

_otfivever_

all im saying is if shes the reason  
for the lightning disbanding rumors, shes  
nothing to me. deserves the hate

C 83 - R 145 - H 295

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**nejiyaaaaa **_nejisshampoo  
_Replying to_ otfivever_

all this because of one fucking  
question from a presscon? sit downnn

C - R - H

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Konoha Talks [ verified ]**

_knhtalks_

We have a special guest for tomorrow's show!

C 91 - R 1.4K - H 2.5K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

** kiba solo **_kiBANG_  
Replying to _knhtalks_

PLEASE LET IT BE KIBA ANNOUNCING HIS  
NEW SOLO ALBUM WEVE BEEN WAITING  
FOR FOREVER

C - R 348 - H 924

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

** windy bitch **_temama_  
Replying to _knhtalks_

will temari finally address the dating  
rumors?

C - R 300 - H 572

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

* * *

"Glad you seem better now," Temari says, relaxing onto the couch in my trailer.

We just finished shooting a scene together and decided to sit down and chat before she left for the day and my last scheduled scene to shoot.

She seemed worried about me after the announcement two days ago but has since relaxed considering I've done all I can to seem unaffected these past few days. I've been told by my management about the backlash online, and though Shizune tried to make it sound not as terrible as it is, I knew how it was. Thankfully, I've learned not to look at online comments, and I have yet to get back on social media, but the knowledge of it did sting.

But that isn't the only thing clouding my mind. It was Madara Uchiha himself. And it wasn't just the undertone of him insinuating that my relationship with Sasuke wasn't real. That was true, of course, but the hidden malice I found laced within his words made it clear to me that he was gravely unhappy about the interference. While yes, that was intimidating, the ease in how he lied about his own son's condition gave me a bad feeling.

It's hypocritical, I can admit, being bothered by his lies when I'm caught in a rather large one, as well. But there's a difference. Sasuke and I are doing this for both our sake's. He's doing it to hide a crime committed against his own son.

Even though there isn't any evidence that can prove he has a hand in it, something in my gut tells me that's the case. Why else would he lie about it?

Taking a sip from my glass of water to hide my unease, I glance at the clock on the wall. Thirty minutes until I have to get to hair and makeup.

It's mid afternoon, almost time to shoot the last scene for the day, and last scene before Sasuke and I leave for the gala. The original plan was for us to film the sex scenes of the movie in a four day period before we had to leave, but due to some unexpected hurdles, it's been delayed to after we get back.

"Not gonna lie, Madara Uchiha seems off."

I look at Temari, head tilted. "How so?"

"Other than the fact he's a big time CEO? Those guys are always bad news in my book." She shrugs. "It was the way he sounded when referring to you and Sasuke, a bitter old man not getting his way. Will you be alright at that gala?"

I force a smile. "I'll have Sasuke with me. We'll be fine." Hopefully. "And apparently TenTen's coming too. She's Neji's plus one."

The look on her face shifts from mild worry to teasing. "You and Sasuke sure are a sweet couple." She laughs. "I noticed when you two were a few minutes late to set the day of that press conference."

To my chagrin, I feel my cheeks warm. "Nothing happened. He just took me to the beach for some fresh air." My eyes find Cat Sasuke on the counter.

Temari follows my gaze. "See what I mean? Sweet."

"Oh, stop it." I roll my eyes. "I get enough of this from Ino."

Ino had called during the car ride back from the beach, not so subtly cursing the Uchiha CEO, even with the knowledge that I wasn't alone and that she was on speakerphone.

Sasuke didn't seem to mind though and Kakashi, who was driving, found it amusing and agreed with some of her sentiments.

"I mean, you deserve it after Sasori. Glad you found a man who treats you as you should be treated."

If only he'd actually be my man.

The more time I spend with him, the more aware I get about my feelings for him. And the fact of the matter is, I really am falling. And he's making it too easy to fall for him.

We had a scene scheduled to shoot earlier this morning, but it's one of the scenes they rescheduled last minute. Apparently, Sasuke had an important call, so I left to get on location just as Kakashi had pulled up to the driveway.

I texted him earlier, asking him what it was about, but all he said was later.

Ever since we got back from the beach that afternoon, he's been on his phone more than usual. I'd asked him about that, too, but still no answer. He's up to something, and it's unsettling that he hasn't told me anything about it yet.

He's a tough shell to crack, and he really is an honest man deep down, so this is a little unusual. Still, I know he's reliable. He's thoughtful. Just that short trip to the beach was incredibly considerate of him.

The subtle ways he shows he cares, the way he never pulls away when I'm vulnerable and actually listens.

And then there's the way he kisses. His lips were addictive, his passion ignites a flame within me that I thought died with my last "relationship." He's gentle when he needs to be, the way his fingers would trace up my arms, sending tingles up my spine, when his eyes burned into mine as he-

"And judging by your face, the sex seems pretty great."

Temari's laughter breaks me out of my thoughts, and I'm pretty sure I'm red as a tomato right now.

"Oh God." I bury my face into my hands, embarrassed. "Please. Not another word."

"No worries." She grins. "At least _someone's _getting laid."

I peek at her from between my fingers, remembering something she said after the table reading. "Oh yeah, didn't you kind of _imply _you're in a relationship?"

She's being strangely secretive about it, but I'm not the type to pry. Well, usually. I don't blame her for keeping it secret. I mean look at where Sasuke and I are at now. But that means the likelihood of her boyfriend being a celebrity is high.

"Can't really get laid when my boyfriend isn't on set with me. Not all of us are you and Sasuke, getting to make out during work."

I crinkle my nose at her. "I thought you were done."

Grin widening, she shook her head. "Not quite."

A knock on the door interrupts our conversation, and I walk up to open it. To my surprise, it's Sasuke.

Just my luck. My cheeks are still warm.

"Hey," he starts, noticing Temari peeking from the inside of the trailer. "We should head to set."

"Oh, don't mind me. I was just leaving." She skirts past the two of us and gives me a wink before walking away.

Confused, Sasuke looks back at me. "What was that about?"

"Nothing!" I say hurriedly, walking a step down and closing the door. "Let's go?"

At the corner of my eye, I notice two men by the wall talking but I pay them no mind after recognizing their catering uniform. Sasuke and I begin walking to set, my hands behind my back.

"Have everything ready for tomorrow's flight?"

I nod. "Yeah. Karin's going to send my dress to your apartment the day of."

We'd decided that we were going to stay in his place since I'm still not ready to head back to my own home. Plus, we're going to the gala together and were only going to stay for three nights, so that'd save us time.

"Itachi wants to see us for lunch tomorrow. Is that alright with you?"

My feet come to a stop. All of a sudden? I mean, obviously it would be about the gala and the private investigation, but this would be the first time I'd speak to someone in his family in person.

"Sakura?"

"Oh." I realize I'm not walking. "Sorry. Yeah, let's go have lunch with him."

"We don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, no, I do want to. It's just," I pause, finding the right words. Deciding to be honest, I say quietly, "It just makes this feel a little real."

He doesn't say anything, only giving a short nod before looking away and beginning to walk forward.

Great, I made things awkward. What were you thinking, Sakura? 'Makes this feel real?!' I should have said it makes the gala feel real and that I'm nervous. I should have just asked him what that important call was.

In the middle of my mental reprimanding, I feel a hand on mine, the familiar warmth making our fingers intertwine. Surprised, I look up and see Sasuke looking away, the tips of his ears stained pink.

Biting my lower lip to quell myself, all I do is smile as we walk to the dressing trailer parked in close proximity to the filming location.

* * *

I walk out to set alone. It took a little longer for me to get ready, and Sasuke had to go in first to discuss how the scene is to be filmed with Guy.

"Ah, there you are," Guy sees me approach first, beaming at the sight of me. "You look great. Exactly how Jiraiya described in the script!"

He's right. This is the scene I was most apprehensive of filming at first because, a sex scene on a car after a chase? Running in heels then having to fake coitus on camera is not as fun as it sounds. But that was before I met the crew and now, I trust everyone here. It's going to turn out great.

If I don't mess up and start nervously laughing mid take.

I'm confident in my abilities, but if I got hot and bothered after filming the first make out scene with Sasuke, I can only imagine how this is going to turn out. Hopefully, I'll be proven wrong.

Sasuke looks at me, studies the long black dress and follows the slit on the side from the bottom to where it stops, dangerously high. Once his eyes meet mine, he raises a brow, and I look away.

Guy leads us to our starting positions, wanting to start with the brief scene of Sasuke's character pulling my character to the car.

"We'll need three different angles." He walks us through the motions until Sasuke and I get to the car. "Okay, then Sasuke, turn her."

Sasuke follows his instructions, his hand on my waist as he spins me to face him. The slit of the dress widens, my leg feeling the cool metal of the car hood.

"You good?" He stares at me and his attention makes my stomach flutter.

I nod. "Yeah."

Guy looks up from the monitor and gives us a thumbs up. "Alright, let's get to shooting."

We walk back to our first position, his arm around my waist. I try not to focus on it, but it's kind of hard not to. I just hope my face doesn't look too flushed. Once in our first position, he removes his arm and his hand finds my wrist.

Leaning close, he catches me off guard. "Meet me in my trailer after shooting."

"What?" Great. Just when I was getting in character.

"I need to tell you something important."

Before I can say anything, Guy's voice beats me to it. "Action!"

* * *

His fingers grip my hip as his teeth nips at my neck. Thrusting his hips forward, I lift a leg up and wrap it around his waist, the fabric of the dress exposing more of my skin.

I lift his chin up, and our eyes meet. He lowers me to the hood of the car, my back against it as his free hand finds mine, intertwining our fingers as he lowers himself, and our lips meet.

His hips keep moving as his tongue plows into my mouth, his taste overwhelmingly seductive. I loop my arms around his neck, begging for more, wanting our bodies closer, feeling the irrepressible need for him.

"And cut!"

Aaaand it's gone.

The urge to laugh suddenly takes over me, and I cover my face into Sasuke's chest, both of us still in the same position. I lower my leg, still giggling as Sasuke's hand moves from my hip to my lower back, helping me sit up.

Sasuke looks at me quizzically, his eyes with a tinge of amusement, as I settle down, lips pursed to stop myself.

"What's so funny?"

"It's nothing." I shake my head, looking at Guy's direction as he and the camera crew move closer to us, one of them turning the monitor our direction.

"You're not very forthcoming with answers today, are you?" He comments as he helps fix up my appearance, putting the fallen strap of my dress back up to my shoulder.

"And you?" I decide this is my opportunity. "What was that call earlier today?"

"I'll tell you later."

I give him a pout, but he only shakes his head, amused.

Guy makes it in front of us and I unloop my arms from Sasuke's neck, and he moves to add some distance between us. I remain seated on the hood of the car, legs now crossed. I bend to move the fabric over my legs, but Sasuke is one step ahead of me.

"Great take, you two. You can really feel the _need _in this one." Guy points to the monitor.

It plays back the take we just filmed, and I can't help but feel embarrassed at just how much I wanted him at that moment. It's fairly obvious, though thankfully, they'll just take it as my acting.

We'd been filming this scene for two hours now, and I don't know what took over me that last take, but it happened.

Maybe it's because it's been a little over a week since our couch tryst, and I'm suddenly reminded of how great he felt inside of me.

No. Sakura. You're on set. No thoughts of that right now.

Hopefully Sasuke wouldn't notice. But he most likely did because he's Sasuke and is somehow always attuned to what I'm feeling.

"Okay, that's it for you two today." Guy claps. "Oh, before you go, Sasuke, I have something to discuss with you."

I flit my gaze to and from Sasuke and Director Guy, curious about what this could be about. Maybe it's that call he took that made him have to reschedule. I assume there must have been a lot of last minute things to do because of it, but Guy doesn't seem like the type of director who'd show any type of anger. And he doesn't seem to be angry right now. In fact, he has his usual bright grin.

Sasuke nods at Guy then directs his attention to me. "I'll walk her to the dressing room first."

"Is this the part where I ask what that was and you tell me to meet you in your trailer?" I ask, feeling cheeky.

His hand is on the small of my back as he leads me to the dressing trailer.

Onyx pools twinkle with mirth as the ever honest man replies with just one word. "Yes."

I don't know whether I'm annoyed or impatient or both, but his secrecy is getting on my nerves a bit.

Finally at the front steps of the vanity trailer, I look up at his tall self and frown, folding my arms above my chest. "What exactly are you hiding?"

He shakes his head, refusing to budge. Then, he raises two fingers and pokes me right in the middle of my forehead. "Fifteen minutes."

* * *

I arrive in front of his trailer with 7 minutes to spare. Sasuke still isn't back from his discussion with Guy, so his trailer's still locked and I'm sitting on one of the front steps.

Digging through my thoughts as to what this could possibly be about, I feel my phone vibrate on my lap and see that it's a call from Ino. I swipe to answer it.

"Oh my God, Forehead!" She screeches in my ear, making me cringe and put some distance between my ear and the phone.

"What the hell, Pig? Why are you screaming in my ear?"

"Wait, you don't know?" What is it with people knowing something I don't today? Her excitement is making me both anxious and curious.

"About what?"

"Hold up. I'll send you the link." She pauses, I presume to type something out. "You have one hell of a boyfriend, that's for sure, big brow. Call me after you've seen it."

"What-" She hangs up before I get to correct her. Seconds after, she sends me a video link.

Tired of not knowing what's going on, I click.

"_Welcome to Konoha Talks! I'm Ami."_

"_And I'm Rina!"_

It's a celebrity gossip video? What is Ino sending me?"

"_Now I know you all are curious about who our special interviewee is for today after we tweeted it out yesterday. You guys won't believe this."_

"_I sure as hell didn't when I got the news."_

"_Well, you surely got yourself dolled up for today, Ami."_

"_Speak for yourself!"_

The two laugh and I fight the urge to click off because seriously, what did Ino just send me?

The two continue their banter and then, finally, one of them gets to the point.

"_Sadly, he couldn't be here in person today because of his tight schedule, but we're still glad he could make it via video call today."_

Wait.

This couldn't be-

"_He seems very adamant to get some things across today, so without further ado, we have __**the **__Sasuke Uchiha on the line!"_

No. Fucking. Way.

Is this what he was doing this morning?

Sasuke appears on screen, and the audience loses their minds. He looks less than happy to be on a celebrity gossip show, though, judging by his blank face. Of course, that would just be his normal face to most people, but I can see the disdain he has lurking somewhere beneath that nonchalant expression.

"_Alright, Sasuke. It's very rare for you to make a television appearance, much less an interview, so what made you decide to do one today?"_ Ami asks, tossing her hair.

"_It's true I'd much rather avoid these things, but there are some things I'd like to make clear."_

"_Would this be about your relationship with Sakura Haruno."_

"_Yes."_

My mouth drops.

"_Rumor has it that she pulled you into a PR relationship because of an incident with your grandfather." _Ami leans forward casting the proverbial bait. "_Is this what you're referring to?"_

Okay, this is really happening.

"_While it is true that my grandfather surprised me with a sudden marriage plan, my relationship with Sakura had already begun before that."_

Ami raises a skeptical brow. "_But he said in the press conference that both heirs had prior knowledge."_

"_Well, at least one of us didn't."_

The crowd goes quiet.

I find myself holding my breath. What is he doing?

"_Are you going on air to say that your grandfather was lying?" _Rina asks.

"_I'm here to set the record straight. My grandfather's words have been twisted into a narrative to, frankly, attack the woman I'm in a relationship with."_

"_But knowing Sakura Haruno's backstory, it was easy for people to think that it would be the case," _Ami says.

God, if I can only go and give her a piece of my mind.

"_Backstory? You mean when she was manipulated by her old management? Or the way paparazzi have relentlessly hounded her ever since? I've seen some of the things you've said about Sakura, and it's clear to me you have something against her."_

The audience reacts with low "oohs."

Ami's eyes shift nervously.

"_As I've said, I'm here to set the record straight. Sakura is my girlfriend, whether you want to believe it or not, and I won't stand for the constant slander the people who consider themselves my fans throw against her._" He pauses, saying the next words in a softer tone. "_She's been through enough._"

The call abruptly ends, leaving the audience and the hosts stunned.

I'm stunned.

"Ah, you've seen it."

My eyes go up to meet Sasuke's. He's standing in front of me, head down to meet my gaze. His hands are in his pockets, a cool aura about him.

I have a million things I want to say.

What were you thinking?

Did you think of this yourself?

You didn't need to defend me.

I'm stronger than I look.

What you said was really sweet, in your own Sasuke kind of way.

Is this why Guy agreed to reschedule?

Is this why you haven't spoken to me much since the beach?

Why didn't you tell me?

But despite everything I want to say, want to ask, the first thing I do is stand, leaving my phone on the step, put my hands on either side of his face and bring him in close, my lips on his.

For once, he's caught off guard and stills before I feel his hand on my waist and the other cupping the back of my neck.

I open my mouth, inviting his tongue in as I revel in his kiss, tongues crashing, exploring as if this is our first time.

I break the kiss, eyes threatening to water look directly into his.

"You're mad?" He asks, voice unusually soft.

"A little? No? Just… why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you would have said you could handle it, but I've seen the small changes." His hand moves from the back of my neck to my shoulder. "I know you're strong, probably the strongest person I know. But I can tell your fake smile from your real one."

I bite my lip. God, he sees right through me.

"And I did this for me just as much as I did it for you. I've been meaning to tell the press to fuck off."

I shake my head, chuckling. "Hopefully, there won't be a next time, but if there is, you have to tell me, so that I can tell them to fuck off too."

He raises a brow. "That's not like you."

I shrug, giving him a genuine smile. "Well, maybe it is now."

I lean in to kiss him again, unafraid to now, but my phone vibrates from where I left it. I look down and see that it's Ino as well as a slew of notifications popping up at the top of the screen.

Sasuke bends down to take it and hands it to me.

I look at my vibrating phone and wonder where his is. His phone must be going crazy,

As if reading my mind, he answers, "I left it in the trailer."

"Came prepared, huh?"

He looks at the phone still ringing on my hand. "Are you going to answer it?"

Biting my lip, I look at the door of his trailer and back to my phone, sliding to decline the call. Feeling bold, I take his hand, and our fingers naturally intertwine. "I can call her later."

* * *

**Notes:**

OOoohhhhh wonder what they're doing

jdufhsjdf

Sasuke being a bf even though they're not "real"

lol but come on.

Anyway, if yall loved this chapter, just wait until 14 and ESPECIALLY 15. Some juicy drama at the gala and some steamy steamy stuff going on ;)

Keep safe and stay masked, y'all!

The Archangel's Hunter updates tomorrow!

AND another Fade In update before the month ends.

KISSES MWAH


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Pull Back Shot

**Warning: This chapter contains smut.**

* * *

This chapter is unedited. (08/26/20)

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Pull Back Shot**

**Sasuke**

* * *

**_Pull back shot_**

_A tracking shot or zoom that moves back from the subject to reveal the context of the scene._

* * *

**"She's been through enough," Sasuke Uchiha defends girlfriend, Sakura Haruno, from backlash in an unprecedented interview.**

* * *

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Lightning Updates**

_lightningstansKN_

[ VIDEO / INTERVIEW ]  
Sasuke appears in Konoha Talks for  
a brief interview regarding his relationship with  
Sakura Haruno.  
"Sakura is my girlfriend whether  
you choose to believe it or not."

C 2.9K - R 52.7K - H 80.5K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**SN1** _deermenara _  
Replying to _lightningstansKN_

holy shit

C 3 - R 508 - H 1.3K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**NARUTOxTALK **_ramenfox_  
Replying to _lightningstansKN_

sasuke has HAD IT with yall

C 5 - R 319 - H 986

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**sasuke pics**

_sskpics_

sasuke said back off my gf

C 12 - R 690 - H 1.4K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**art hoe**

_brushbiush_

that was fucking rude

C 13 - R 112 - H 236

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**#WeLoveYouSakura **_sakuharu12  
_Replying to_ brushbiush_

take the L bitch

C 1 - R 97 - H 154

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Kiba stan **_uchihussy  
_Replying to_ brushbiush_

unstanned

C 4 - R 63 - H 122

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**sasuke best bf **_hotsuke  
_Replying to_ uchihussy_

free the un then. a bitch wants it and  
that bitch is me

C 1 - R 146 - H 255

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**NaruDADDY**

_uzumakissmepls_

ok but that kinda radiated bde

C 43 - R 614 - H 882

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**SELPINK 8/28 **_ninisbitch  
_Replying to_ uzumakissmepls_

only sakura has the proof

C 1 - R 106 - H 253

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Sakura Defense Squad**

_sakuraharunoupdates_

Sasuke's the president of the Sakura  
Defense Squad

C 71 - R 1.3K - H 3.9K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Ino [ verified ]**

_inoyamanaka_

PEERRRRIIIIOOOOOODDDDDD

C 1.4K - R 67.5K - H 100K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Ino [ verified ]** _inoyamanaka_  
Replying to _inoyamanaka_

See what happens when you run  
your mouth?

C 1.0K - R 58.9K - H 98.7K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Rian**

_yamanakaiyes_

ino hating on ami is a mood

C 8 - R 86 - H 122

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Naruto [ verified ]**

_Sometimes the straights have rights!  
Good on you, teme!_

C 874 - R 76.0K - H 98.3K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**sasooke**

_herllycool_

naruto's tweet lmaooo

C 2 - R 158 - H 352

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**sasooke **_herllycool_  
Replying to _herllycool_

crackhead energy, love him for that

C - R 32 - H 127

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**lightning baby**

_otfivever_

hating on fans who want to protect you  
pfft

C 38 - R 201 - H 402

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**nejiyaaaaa **nejisshampoo  
Replying to _otfivever_

change your un then fake fan

C - R 331 - H 504

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**windy bitch **temama  
Replying to _otfivever_

i swear some of yall need to get out of the  
house

C - R 779 - H 984

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Tami**

_cherrytomatolov_

funny how amis been quiet all of a sudden

C 1 - R 46 - H 118

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**SasuSaku**

_sasusakupics_

see how sasuke agreed to do an interview  
only to say his piece then hang up?  
KING SHIT

C 42 - R 1.9K - H 5.7K

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**single sasuke was peak**

_uchihass_

nah something dont add up to me

C 17 - R 211 - H 413

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

* * *

It's quiet. It's the morning after my Konoha Talks appearance, and my email inbox has exploded, my phone still hasn't stopped with the influx of new messages and missed calls. But it's quiet. Aggravatingly too quiet on my grandfather's part. In my inbox, my texts, missed calls, none from my grandfathers or his secretary, and I'm suspicious.

I knew going into the interview and planning it that it would cause a ruckus, and it was my intention for it was not only to finally let the press have a piece of my mind but to reach him. The radio silence is concerning.

Especially after Itachi's call last night.

A call that was both appreciated and infuriating.

My brother had impeccable timing. My phone was on silent, hidden away so I wouldn't have to hear the inevitable incessant vibrating that I knew was going to happen. He called Kakashi instead who had his own set of keys to the trailer.

Needless to say, Kakashi's appearance stopped anything from escalating.

"Why aren't you answering any of my calls?" Itachi had asked.

"Had something to do," I replied, which prompted a snicker from Kakashi and a bright red Sakura. "What is it?"

"The PI is coming for lunch with us tomorrow, said he's found something."

The call continued from there to the car, him on speaker as Sakura, Kakashi, and I spoke to him about our end. Sakura, especially, had something to say.

"I was wondering… Any updates on from when his secretary was seen in ANBU Square?"

"Unfortunately, no. But he's still looking into it."

The call ended shortly after we got back to our place, but with the new information and the added stress of last minute packing on Sakura's part, what had started in the trailer hadn't resumed.

Our flight is in two and a half hours, which means we had to be up by 5AM, so here we are in the kitchen, eating a quick breakfast on the table we hadn't used to eat food on since the last time we used it. And from Sakura's shifty eyes, I can tell she's thinking about it.

"Thinking about something?" A smirk creeps on my lips.

Crinkling her nose at me, she takes a bite of her food, then says, "No. Are you?"

"Yes, actually."

Surprised, she gulps her food down, not expecting that answer. She really is easy to prod, and her reactions are something to see.

"I'm thinking about the flight later. Why? What did you think I was thinking about?"

"Come on, Sasuke!" She whines, eliciting a small smile from me. "It's too early for your teasing. I swear, you say the most unexpected things sometimes."

"You make it too easy."

After the dishes are done, we wait for Kakashi to arrive, and as expected, he's late. It was a miracle he wasn't on the day of the presscon.

Sitting on the couch, waiting, I sense Sakura come up from behind it, leaning over my head. "How do you get used to this?"

I look up and meet her wide green eyes staring down at me. "His tardiness? You just do, eventually."

"And you never got attitude for being late?"

I furrow my brows, looking back at the times the band was late and nothing comes up. "Not to my knowledge."

She frowns and walks over to the front of the couch, sitting next to me. "I was late to an interview once. Got told off by the interviewer, granted that was when I was first starting out. I got kind of nervous about showing up late ever since then."

"The industry is known to be harsher to women."

She chuckles mirthlessly. "Don't I know it."

"And I know that's why most of the backlash is aimed at you." I never understood just how bad it could be until now, witnessing what media frenzy could do to a person's image. I had always avoided it.

Looking up at the ceiling, guilt begins crawling under my skin. "I'm sorry."

"For what? It's not like you're the one compiling 'Why Sakura is a bitch' clips for a YouTube video." She says it playfully, but I can hear the hurt buried within.

I scowl. "Videos?"

"When the whole Sasori thing first played out, there was a part of the internet that really wanted to prove I'm terrible and compiled video 'evidence.' I watched a few of them, not my proudest moment. I was in a rough place."

"Do people really not have anything better to do?"

"Apparently." Her voice is soft, her head down, strands of hair begin obscuring her profile from my sight.

The fact that this is a thing makes my blood slowly simmer, waiting to boil over. Still the guilt continues to inch over my being, the new information adding onto it. "That being said, this thing only added fuel to the fire."

Turning her head, she looked at me earnestly. "Is this the part where I throw your words back at you?"

I raise a brow, unsure of what she means.

Her lips form a smile, tender. "I don't know, but I think it was along the lines of 'Stop apologizing. We both agreed to this. We deal with our issues together.' Isn't that what you said?"

This woman. Always surprising me.

She's strong. She has to be, after what she's been through. Yet, she doesn't let that hinder, or at the very least tries not to let it hinder her. Bright, always greeting people with a smile, but she hides a temper I've only seen glimpses of. She's witty but can never hide when she's flustered. At least from me.

I find myself returning her smile, something I notice I do more often in her presence, and lift a hand up, reaching for the stray strands on her face, tucking them back behind her ear. A soft, rosy tint colors her cheeks.

Letting my hand linger on her cheek, wordlessly, she leans into it, her gaze solely focused on me. My body moves on its own, leaning forward, our faces inches apart, and she meets me halfway. Our lips come together in a slow dance, letting me savor the taste of her, sweet, the rare sweetness I allow myself to indulge in.

She gets closer, her hand brushing under my jaw, opening her mouth to invite me in.

This isn't how we usually do it, rough, hungry. This is slow, gentle, savouring each movement, holding onto each other lightly, letting the feeling last.

We're toeing the line. We have been for quite some time. This brings some things to light for me, things that, in the past, I'd not think twice about. But this is different.

She breaks away first, lips parted. "We," She pauses, taking a second to breathe. "We should stop before Kakashi… you know."

She's right. It's best before anything escalates. We did have a flight to catch.

Suddenly, she's giggling. Confused, I look at her with a quizzical brow.

"Oh, it's nothing. From our conversation at the table to here."

Ah. On the couch. "Luring me here, didn't you?"

Playfully, she gives me a light slap on my shoulder. "There you go again with the teasing."

An abrupt clearing of a throat brings us out of our bubble, and I look over her shoulder to see Kakashi just a few feet away. Shizune is right behind him, slack jawed.

"Not to ruin the moment," Again. "But we have a flight to catch."

Sakura stands up, embarrassed. "How long have you two been standing there?!"

"Long enough."

"And you didn't bother saying anything?"

"Not my fault you two didn't hear us come in." He grins behind his mask. "Now, let's get going."

Sometimes, Kakashi makes it hard for me to stand him.

* * *

They didn't mention what happened during the car ride. Shizune only read to us what our schedule would be like for the next three days, that being mainly things that were going to happen tomorrow and our flight back to Kiri the day after the next. Which meant we had today and the day after the gala to ourselves.

"And you said you're having lunch with Itachi today?" Kakashi asked, looking at me from the rearview mirror.

"Yes. He's bringing the PI."

Shizune looks concerned. "Is it safe?"

"His close friend owns the sushi restaurant. We'll have a private room."

"_Samehada_, right?" She starts typing onto her tablet.

"Yes."

"Alright. We'll have extra security on standby."

I suppose that's the right call, especially after recent events.

In the airport at the nick of time, we are escorted to our plane in secret, taking a driveway straight to the private plane courtesy of Six Paths Studios. It seems they're as invested in how we do during the gala as everyone else is.

Once the plane was in flight, Shizune opted to get some sleep, commenting on how stressing about Kakashi's tardiness made her tired to Kakashi's chagrin.

At the corner of my eye, I see Sakura begin to fidget in her seat, the reality of how close it is to the gala settling in.

I lean in, my lips close to her ear to whisper, "Breathe."

She smiles at me sheepishly. "Trying."

"About tomorrow," I start, turning my body to face her. "Don't leave my side. My grandfather might take that opportunity to corner you."

Sakura nods. "Wasn't planning to. Just the thought of being alone with him scares me. We do this as a team, right?"

I nod.

Her smile changes, from sheepish to resigned, yet the sincerity in her eyes softens the expression. "About yesterday, I forgot to ask. How'd you get your team to agree?"

"People have been asking for a statement from me for a while now. My publicist was probably tired of his phone going off."

"And, to think, it probably just made it go off even more."

"I'll give him a raise."

"Deservedly so." She looks over to where Shizune is seated, sound asleep. "Shizune deserves one too. My whole team, really. Guess we have to make this a hit movie, huh, Sasuke?"

Smirking, I reply, "I'll do my best. You're the box office star, here."

She rolls her eyes. "Please. Four films, all moneymakers, and a music career? You hold just as much weight on this film as I do. Maybe more!"

"Putting all the tension on me?"

Her mouth opens in mock disbelief. She looks like she's deciding on whether or not to say what she's about to say. Then, her shoulders relax. "Do you wanna ease that tension?"

I stare at her wordlessly as she bites her bottom lip in an attempt not to laugh, either shy by her words or surprised she said it out loud. Or both. She stands, leaving me seated, watching her walk away. She reaches the bathroom door and closes it behind her.

I shake my head. She gets shy talking about where we've had sex, and the next moment, she propositions me. It should come to no surprise, though. After two interruptions in a row and a busy day ahead of us, she's pent up.

As am I.

Standing up, I follow after her, ignoring Kakashi's knowing stare. Hopefully, this tells him not to do anything.

Opening the door, I'm greeted by Sakura, her back on the sink counter. I walk in and lock the door behind me, our bodies close in the small space.

My body moves in its own accord, and my lips claim hers, her hand cupping the back of my neck, pulling me closer, the other on the counter steadying herself.

"I don't think I can wait." She says in between kisses.

My fingers graze the hem of her skirt, reaching up, trailing her inner thigh until it reaches their goal. She trembles at my touch.

She's wet.

"Foreplay can wait for another time." This has been building up since last night.

I feel a hand rubbing on the growing tent in my pants, evoking a groan from me. Her fingers slide into my back pocket and find my wallet, taking it out to retrieve a condom. She rips the packet open as I slide my pants zipper down, letting my pants pool around my feet.

I pull her skirt up, taking the condom from her hand, and she lifts up her ass onto the counter, quickly taking her underwear off.

We're both on our tipping point after hours of pent up tension.

I roll the condom on, and Sakura opens her legs wide, breathing heavily, in need. The sight stiffens my length. Enough waiting.

The head of my cock nudges against her before it parts her folds, pushing forward all the way to the hilt. Sakura chokes on a scream, tensing around me, a hand covering her mouth trying to quiet her sounds.

My hands grip her hips tight. "Fuck." The way she tightens around me, molding myself inside her, sends charges through my veins.

I pull out and thrust back in. It's nothing but slamming hips against each other, muffled moans and slick noises. Moans turn to mewls as I quicken the pace, her teeth nibbling on my neck, her fingers clutching my ass.

One hand moves under her knee, lifting her leg up to the counter, opening her more for me. She feels so good. Her hands loop around my neck, pulling me close as I continue my unrelenting pursuit.

My thrusts grow more erratic as Sakura begins to shudder beneath me, her walls clenching tighter, her body tensing as she pulses around me, her shuddering moans muffled into my neck as she orgasms.

Not faltering, I continue slamming into her as her cries grow more breathless, her mouth crashing into mine, her teeth biting my bottom lip as she stares right at me, eyes filled with desire.

Grabbing her hip, pushing forward, no restraints as I begin grunting, feeling my movements become less fluid until my body jerks, hours of rising tension finally eased.

Yet somehow, it isn't enough.

Sakura laughs breathlessly against my neck. "Sure beats fake sex on set."

"Missed it that much?"

"Yes," she admits. "But that's not the only reason."

Things truly have changed, and I'm realizing that I don't regret that it has.

* * *

We're dropped off in front of Samehada, quickly escorted in by the guards before people see us and guided to the private room Itachi has reserved.

Sakura's hand finds mine, holding onto it tightly. I let her.

"I'm more nervous than I expected."

"Why?"

"One, he's your brother. Two, he said they found something. Who knows what that could be."

One of the guards opens the door, and I see Itachi stand from his seat, greeting us with a thin, but warm smile.

Walking in, he notes our hands clasped together, sending me a curious look that I decide to ignore.

The doors close, and Itachi walks toward us, hand outstretched to Sakura in greeting. "Nice to finally meet you in person."

"Nice to meet you, too, Itachi-san."

I smirk at her formality. Itachi seems to find this amusing too.

"Please, no need for honorifics. Just 'Itachi' would be fine."

Sakura relaxes and gives him a nod. "Itachi, then."

"And little brother, Kiri seems to be doing you well." I can hear the mirth hidden in his words. Sakura does too, if her nervous glances around the room tell me anything.

A waiter comes in as we take our seats, asking for what drinks we want before leaving. I notice that the PI isn't here.

"Where is he?" I ask.

"He went to the restroom."

Sakura's throat seems to have gotten dry, and she clears her throat. Itachi looks at her, inquisitive. His head tilts slightly.

"Sorry. Didn't get anything to drink."

Amused, he nods. "Good thing they came in and asked for your drink order immediately. You must be thirsty."

His choice of words almost makes me laugh. Almost.

She chuckles nervously. "Quenched."

The door opens, saving Sakura from more prodding statements. I guess it runs in the family.

"Ah, everyone's here."

My eyes widen at the familiar voice, and I turn for confirmation.

It is him.

"Shisui?"

He beams. "Nice to see you again, squirt."

The nickname is still not appreciated, but seeing him after all these years is making me all the more confused.

"You're the PI?"

He nods, taking his seat next to Itachi. "Had to do something after I got kicked out of the company."

"Kicked out?" Sakura parrots.

"Seen some things old Madara didn't want me to see. Since I'm not from the main family, he had no problem letting me go."

"So you're cousins?"

"Distant, but yes. Pleasure to meet you."

Our orders come in, Itachi having ordered the food before we arrived. I'm still reeling from Shisui's reappearance. It's been years since I've heard of him, not since I was in high school. It appears, though, that he's kept in touch with Itachi.

Once the servers leave, Shisui's face turns serious.

"Heard anything back from the old man, yet?" He asks.

"Nothing."

Itachi frowns. "That's unsettling."

"It means he's up to something." Shisui grabs a bag from under his seat and takes out a small stack of paper, the top one shows it with printed black ink. He moves plates around so he can place it on the center of the table. "Had to print it out. It was too risky to keep it on digital. I found his secretary's been emailing back and forth with someone who works in Sage Paths."

My eyes narrow at the mention of the production company.

"I don't have a name, but they've been asking for quite a large amount of money in exchange for information about you two."

"They give anything away?"

He shakes his head. "Not yet. Any clue about who it could be?"

I grab a page and read the email address. "Wickedtongue?" I scoff. That's a choice.

"And you're sure this is someone in high enough power?" Sakura asks.

"Judging by the messages, yes."

"That would shorten your list, right?" Itachi says, breaking his chopsticks and placing sashimi on his plate.

Sakura thinks, arms folded above her chest. "Studio executives, producers, the PR team, the finance team, and Mr. Otsutsuki."

"We can cross Jiraiya out of the list. Hagoromo, too," I say.

"There's something else. I printed out a transaction made through the Uchiha company account to someone or something called the Red Cloud. Did some digging, but I couldn't find anything solid regarding it that would prove substantial." He takes the stack and flips through the papers, placing another one on top before handing it to me. Sakura leans over my shoulder to see it.

* * *

**Unidentified man found unconscious by ANKO Bar**

Hayate Gekko

On Thursday morning, police arrived at the scene after being called by a concerned citizen, reporting a man lying unconscious just behind the infamous ANKO Bar in downtown Konoha.

He was brought to Konoha General immediately, and the doctors found him in terrible condition.

With no ID card and no records of him in the system, the authorities released photos that have been circulating all over the internet, asking for the man's identity, but no answers have been given yet.

The man had gained consciousness four days later, but due to his injuries, had no recollection of who he was nor what happened to him. Sources say that the only thing the man can remember was seeing a red cloud, drawing it repeatedly during therapy sessions.

* * *

"If that article is anything to go by, it would mean someone in Uchiha Corp. is possibly dealing with someone from the underground."

It was a huge accusation, and if proven right, gave us the upper hand against grandfather. But this angered me. "Do you think this has anything to do with what happened to mom and dad?"

"It's a possibility, but nothing's set in stone. I'm going to keep looking in the meantime. All we know now is someone in the company is in touch with this Red Cloud, and that grandfather's actively trying to get proof of your relationship being purely professional." He leans onto the table, peering closely at me. "Or started that way?"

I'm not in the mood to take the bait. "So what do we do now?"

"Shisui will continue his work, while we try to gather what we can tomorrow night," Itachi answers. He may have been out of the running for heir, but he's still a main family member. Grandfather wants to keep the image, inviting him sure that he wouldn't show up. "See if you see anyone familiar from the initial PR meeting."

"I knew he was ruthless, but I didn't realize just how much," Sakura says, mouth forming into a thin line. "But what I don't understand is why."

"He's a prideful man, wants his word over everyone else's."

"Even his own son to the point of…" She trails off. "I just can't wrap my head around it."

"He wasn't always like this. From what I hear, it started after his falling out with Hashirama Senju," Shisui states. "But that's before any of us were born."

"The Senju-Uchiha rivalry." Sakura shakes her head. "I thought that had something to do with fighting over property and tech advancements?"

"That's what they want you to think. Hashirama and the old man were friends when they were kids, but during the early days of their companies that friendship turned into a bitter rivalry. Why that happened, only Madara knows."

* * *

"Sasuke?" I hear Sakura's voice from behind me. The cool night air makes her hair move with the wind as she walks into the balcony. She takes a seat next to me on the outdoor couch.

I put down my guitar and place it gently on the floor.

"Have a lot on your mind?"

After leaving Samehada earlier today, Sakura decided to take a nap, catching up on missed sleep from having to wake up so early. She looks freshly out of bed, dressed in pyjama shorts and a large black shirt.

"Don't you?"

She nods. "I've said it before, but you're grandfather's crazy."

"I'm not going to argue with you on that."

She's right. The scale on just how crazy he is surprises me too.

"You were playing?" Her eyes land on the guitar.

"Haven't in a while."

"For a second, I forgot you were in a band. You act so well that you'd think you've been doing this your whole life."

In a way, that's true. I acted like what my family, my grandfather expected of me for so long until I got fed up and went into show business just to piss him off. Yet somehow, he named me his heir. Fucking ridiculous.

"Hey," she peers closer, finger underneath my chin to turn my head to her. "I haven't seen you this angry before."

"Been a while since I felt this furious."

The press. My family. The bullshit.

It's laughable, really, how much of a clusterfuck everything is.

"I thought we were past the one sentence replies, Sasuke." She frowns. "Look, I get it. We're probably in even deeper shit than we anticipated, which is saying a lot considering it was deep shit to begin with. But this whole shutting me out thing the night before we face your batshit crazy grandpa is not going to do us any good."

"That's not what I'm doing."

"Then talk to me. I'm not a mind reader here, Sasuke. We're in this together, remember?"

"Fuck, Sakura, do you think my conscience needs more guilt piled onto it?"

Her mouth shuts close, shocked at my outburst.

Burying my face in my hands, I muffle out a curse. "Shit. Sorry."

"I get it. It's okay. I shouldn't have pushed so much." She looks at me, concern clouding the vividness of her green eyes. She places a hand on my shoulder. "It's probably why you came out here, huh. Some alone time? I could just-"

"No," I stop her. "It's fine. Stay."

Finally, a smile, albeit small, graces her lips. "Okay."

"I shouldn't have lashed out on you-"

"No. No more apologies," she interrupts him. "You've done enough of those today. If anything, I kind of deserved that. I guess, I just panicked. It felt, for a moment there, that you were slipping away from me. Which sounds ridiculous, I know, you don't have to tell me, as if you're mine to begin with, but the words came out."

"I wasn't going to say it's ridiculous."

She stares at me, speechless, her eyes wide with shock, relief, and something more, something raw, uncut.

That's what makes me sure that we haven't really toed the line. It looks like we already crossed it.

* * *

**Notes:**

Shit's going down yalllll

Things are slowly unravelling, including Sasuke's family issues but thats already been there since day 1.

Things get worse tho :P

Gala's up next chapter, which will be around mid to late September because school.

Anyway, was going to update this later, but seeing as a hurricane is heading straight to Houston, I decided why not post it earlier.

Stay safe yall!


End file.
